


Dreitausend Tage Unschuld

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, HP: EWE, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 142,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bis ihn nach der letzten Schlacht niemand mehr aufspüren konnte, war Draco Malfoy als unschuldig angesehen worden - doch in den Augen der Auroren sprach sein Verschwinden Bände.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Thousand Days of Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3488) by cinnamon badge. 



**Prolog**

Es gab vermutlich nichts Unangenehmeres, als einen Krieg zu verlieren und auch noch zu den Überlebenden zu gehören.

Draco Malfoy ließ seinen Blick zum wiederholten Male über die Große Halle schweifen, sah Familien, die wieder zueinander fanden und ihre Toten beweinten, sah glorreiche Sieger, die feierten und ihre Wunden leckten, obwohl sie wirkten, als würden sie gleich vor Erschöpfung umfallen - und wartete auf das Unvermeidbare. Er und seine Eltern saßen einfach nur da – sein Vater sogar noch in seinem Todesserumhang! - und niemand hatte auch nur den geringsten Versuch unternommen, sie festzunehmen. Sie schienen nicht einmal unwillkommen. Sie waren schlicht und ergreifend wie der Muggeleingang zum Tropfenden Kessel – da, aber für alle anderen unsichtbar.

Seine Mutter, die perfekte Gastgeberin, versuchte verzweifelt so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Draco, Liebling, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du trotz des Aufruhrs im letzten Jahr immer fleißig gelernt hast“, sagte sie in ihrem sanften, kühlen Tonfall. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr eure UTZe später werdet nachholen müssen, und ich möchte nicht, dass du unvorbereitet in die Prüfungen gehst.“

„Lass es gut sein, Narcissa“, sagte Lucius und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Seine Augen glitten rastlos über die Menge, gerade so, als erwarte er, dass einer der vielen anwesenden Auroren plötzlich aufspringen und ihn festnehmen würde. „Madam Pomfrey soll sich unsere Verletzungen ansehen, und dann kehren wir sofort nach Wiltshire zurück. Dracos Ausbildung ist im Augenblick zweitrangig.“

„Dracos Ausbildung steht ausnahmslos an erster Stelle“, sagte Narcissa, ihr Tonfall trotz ihrer streitlustigen Worte noch ruhig. In ihren blauen Augen spiegelte sich unterdrückte Ungeduld. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich-“

Draco konnte es nicht ertragen, die beiden reden zu hören, als ob sie noch genau wüssten, wo sie in der Zauberergemeinschaft standen, genau wüssten, was als Nächstes passieren würde. „Mutter“, unterbrach er sie. „Wenn wir bald aufbrechen, wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ich auf mein Zimmer gehe und meinen Koffer packe, damit ich zur Abreise bereit bin.“

„Selbstverständlich, Liebling“, sagte sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Sieh zu, dass du nichts vergisst.“

„Das werde ich, Mutter.“

Draco stand mit einiger Erleichterung vom Slytherin-Tisch auf, bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Tischen und trat durch die Türen der Großen Halle in die Eingangshalle. Das dumpfe Getöse, das die Überlebenden verursachten, brach abrupt ab, als die schwere Eichentür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Draco stieß einen riesigen Seufzer aus. So hatte es nicht kommen sollen. Er wusste nicht, wie es hätte kommen sollen – er war sicherlich nicht auf einen Sieg des Dunklen Lords erpicht gewesen, da er nicht den Rest seines Lebens damit verbringen wollte, vor diesem abscheulichen Wesen im Staub zu kriechen – aber er wusste, dass es so auch nicht richtig war. Das konnte es nicht sein. Nach allem, was seine Familie erlitten hatte, nach all den Opfern, die sie für einen Mann gebracht hatten, der großartige Versprechen gemacht und keines von ihnen gehalten hatte – was nun? Was sollte er tun? Was würde aus ihm werden?

Er wischte eine Träne weg, die seine Hilflosigkeit verriet, und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Slytherin-Kerker. Jetzt würde er erst einmal seine Habseligkeiten zusammensuchen und Hogwarts hinter sich lassen, vielleicht für immer. Morgen war morgen, und über die Zukunft würde er sich dann Gedanken machen, wenn er dazu bereit war.

x

Lucius zog zum dritten Mal eine Taschenuhr aus seiner Weste. Der Minutenzeiger war nur ein kleines Stückchen weitergewandert, seit er zum letzten Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. „Er muss einem der anderen Slytherins begegnet sein“, sagte er unbekümmert. „Du weißt doch, wie gesprächig er manchmal ist.“

„Ich möchte nach ihm suchen, Lucius“, sagte Narcissa mit unverhohlener Sorge. Sie schloss ihre Finger so fest um den Ärmel seines Umhangs, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Er ist schon seit fast einer Stunde weg, so viel kann er doch gar nicht zu packen haben-“

„Es geht ihm gut“, beharrte Lucius, aber Narcissa erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Große Halle. Er brummelte leise vor sich hin, als er aufstand, um ihr zu folgen, und fühlte die Augen jeder einzelnen Person in der Halle auf seinem Rücken, als sie nach draußen eilten.

„Es ist so lange her, dass ich die Schlafsäle zuletzt gesehen habe“, sagte sie, als sie sich ins tiefste Innere des Schlosses begaben. „Aber – ah ja, hier ist es doch.“

Die Rüstung, die den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und den Schlafsälen bewachte, hatten sie schnell gefunden, und nannten ihr ihren Nachnamen - „Das höchst respektierliche und gefürchtete Geschlecht der Malfoys“ - bevor sie in den dunklen, engen Flur eilten, der sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum ausweitete. Im offenen Kamin glühten ein paar vernachlässigte Scheite, aber keine Menschenseele saß in den Ledersesseln, die um das Feuer herum gruppiert waren. Tatsächlich war der gesamte Flügel vollkommen still, als ob er gänzlich verlassen wäre.

Lucius ging voraus und fand den Schlafsaal der Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs, doch ein Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass der Raum leer war. Dracos Koffer stand offen und unberührt am Fuß seines ungemachten Bettes. „Er ist nicht hier gewesen“, sagte Lucius zu Narcissa, als er wieder bei ihr war. „Warte du am Eingang, falls er schließlich doch noch kommt, und ich durchsuche das Schloss.“

„Bring unseren Sohn zurück“, hauchte sie und drückte seine Hand ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich bei der Rüstung trennten und jeder seines Weges ging.

Er traf viele bei seiner gequälten Runde durch Hogwarts, aber nicht einer von ihnen hatte Dracos unverkennbares aschblondes Haar. Der ein oder andere warf ihm abschätzige Kommentare über seine Familie an den Kopf, aber Lucius rauschte einfach an ihnen vorbei, eindrucksvoll in seinem schwarzen Todesserumhang. Er hatte einen Auftrag, nur einen Gedanken: seinen Sohn wiederzufinden, seinen einzigen Sohn, mit dem sie erst vor so kurzer Zeit wieder vereint worden waren, und der nun wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war.

Doch keiner hatte ihn gesehen. Als Lucius sich dazu herabließ, Lehrer, Schüler und sogar Geister zu fragen, ob sie seinen Sohn gesehen hatten, verneinten sie allesamt. Ein oder zwei meinten, ihn beim Verlassen des Gebäudes beobachtet zu haben, durch die Doppeltüren, die auf die Ländereien führten, aber das war absurd: Warum sollte Draco weglaufen? Er musste hier irgendwo sein.

Nach einer einstündigen, fruchtlosen Suche war Lucius jedoch bereit, alles zu glauben.

Er kehrte zu Narcissa zurück, die noch immer wachsam am Eingang des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes wartete, und gemeinsam rannten sie nach draußen, wo das mit Tau übersäte Schlachtfeld im blassen Grau des frühen Morgens glitzerte. Narcissa rief nach ihm, wiederholte seinen Namen wieder und wieder, und das Herz wurde Lucius schwer, als er eine schwache Spur im feuchten Gras entdeckte, die sich in einem unregelmäßigen Muster mal nach hier, mal nach dort schlängelte und sich etwa hundert Meter vom Haupteingang der Schule entfernt einfach verlor.

„Wo kann er nur sein, Lucius?“, rief Narcissa, hysterisch bei dem Gedanken daran, Draco wieder verloren zu haben. „Wo ist er?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er und die Worte schmeckten bitter auf seiner Zunge. „Merlin, Cissy. Ich – ich weiß nicht-“

„Draco!“, schrie Narcissa mit brechender Stimme. Der Wind trug ihre Worte mit sich fort, während sie sich in alle Richtungen drehte, in der Hoffnung, ihn beim See zu entdecken, oder bei der Peitschenden Weide, oder am Saum des Verbotenen Waldes. „Bitte, Draco!“

„Draco!“, brüllte Lucius und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.

„Liebling, wo bist du? _Draco!_ “

Ihr Sohn war verschwunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	2. Immer dasselbe Lied

**Kapitel 1 – Immer dasselbe Lied**

 

Ginny Weasley hatte sich fest vorgenommen, eines Tages rechtzeitig zur Arbeit zu kommen, um die wöchentliche Nachbesprechung ihrer Abteilung mitzuerleben.

Heute war nicht dieser Tag.

Es hatte schon mit dem Aufstehen begonnen, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass es nicht ihr Radiowecker war, der sie mit dem neuesten Hit von Icarus and the Wings geweckt hatte (irgend so ein dämlicher Trance-Song namens “The Minotaur Mix”, der ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete), sondern die Geräusche, die die Nachbarn von nebenan beim lauten und leidenschaftlichen Sex von sich gaben. Das konnte nur heißen, dass sie beinah eine Dreiviertelstunde verschlafen hatte und dass sie nichts davor retten konnte, zu spät zu einem wöchentlichen Treffen zu kommen, das immer zur gleichen Zeit begann.

Und die Tatsache, dass die dumme Kuh von nebenan jemanden abbekam und sie nicht, machte natürlich alles nur noch schlimmer.

Nach dem katastrophalen Versuch, sich gleichzeitig die Haare einzuschamponieren und die Zähne zu putzen, fiel ihr auf, dass sie ihr letztes Weetabix, ohne es zu bemerken, schon am Morgen zuvor gegessen hatte – dahin war ihr schnelles Frühstück. Sie entschied sich für einen faden, trockenen Kleie-Muffin, der von wer weiß wann noch übrig geblieben war, und stopfte ihren Papierkram in ihre Tasche, bevor sie zur Tür hinausstolperte. Die Tussi von nebenan knallte etwas gegen die Wand, die ihre Wohnungen voneinander trennte, und schrie in Ekstase.

Blöde Kuh.

Sie traf Percy bei ihrer Ankunft, als sie beide die öffentliche Toilette betraten, die den Mitarbeitereingang des Zaubereiministeriums darstellte. „Du brauchst einen neuen Wecker“, stellte er wichtigtuerisch fest, woraufhin sie nur die Augen verdrehte und sich in die Kabine neben seiner begab.

„Du brauchst eine Freundin“, gab sie zurück, bevor sie sich in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums hinunterspülte.

„Du verletzt mich zutiefst“, sagte Percy in dramatischem Tonfall, aber er zwinkerte dabei und lächelte ihr zu, als sie gemeinsam in den Aufzug stiegen. „Mum kocht Samstagabend für alle und hat mich gebeten, dir die Einladung zu überbringen.“

„Wird Harry da sein?“, fragte Ginny und behielt die Etagenanzeige im Auge.

„Ja, aber-“

„Dann sag ihr, dass ich nicht kommen kann, weil Harry- _Schatz_ mich dazu abkommandiert hat, an diesem Abend jemanden zu beschatten, was heißt, dass ich mindestens bis Mitternacht im Dienst sein werde.“

Percy ließ ein leises Pfeifen hören. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Junge, der zweimal überlebte, so ein schlechter Verlierer ist?“

„Das hätte ich dir schon vor Jahren sagen können“, grummelte Ginny, als der Aufzug endlich ihr Stockwerk erreichte, und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Bruder. Er winkte, während das Metallgitter hinter ihr zuglitt.

Die Aurorenabteilung brummte schon lange nicht mehr so sehr mit Geschäftigkeit wie zu Zeiten des zweiten Krieges gegen Tom Riddle, aber es gab dennoch genug zu tun. Heute Morgen war der Raum, in dem die Schreibtische der Angestellten angeordnet waren, leer, da sich alle in dem Meeting befanden, in dem auch Ginny seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten hätte sitzen sollen. Ginny bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Labyrinth aus Schreibtischen, stellte ihre Tasche an ihrem eigenen vollgestopften Arbeitsplatz ab und stolperte so elegant durch die Tür des Konferenzraumes, dass selbst die gute alte Tonks es mit einem stolzen Grinsen quittiert hätte.

Harry sah mit ausdruckslosem Blick von seinen Notizen auf. „Freut mich, dass Sie es einrichten konnten, Weasley“, sagte er und fuhr ohne weiteres Zeremoniell fort. Ron, zu Harrys Rechten, warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu, den sie erwiderte, als sie sich auf ihren Platz am Ende des Tisches plumpsen ließ.

Die Sache mit dem Nachnamen hatte angefangen, kurz nachdem sie ihre Beziehung mit ihm vor ungefähr einem Jahr beendet hatte. Dicht gefolgt von der _Wir Leben Nicht Mehr Zusammen, Also Muss Ich Nicht Nett Zu Dir Sein_ -Regelung und der _Du Willst Es Nicht Einsehen, Also Bekommst Du Alle Beschissenen Aufträge_ -Herangehensweise. Jegliche Hoffnung, die Ginny je gehegt hatte, dass ihre Trennung still und leise vonstatten gehen würde, war vor langer Zeit zerstört worden, denn Harry war etwa so subtil und einfühlsam wie ein Quidditch-Spiel der Falcons.

Und so gut wie jeder war auf seiner Seite, was dem Fass nun wirklich den Boden ausschlug.

„Glückwünsche gehen an O'Connell, Johnson und Vane für die erfolgreiche Festnahme von Yaxley letzte Woche“, sagte Harry in gelangweiltem Tonfall. Ein schwacher Applaus kam vereinzelt von den versammelten Auroren und Ginny bemerkte, dass sich der verärgerte Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht vertiefte – er wünschte sich offensichtlich, _er_ hätte den Todesser gefangen genommen, da die Mission ein riesiger Erfolg für das Ministerium gewesen war und ungemein viel Aufmerksamkeit von der Presse und der Öffentlichkeit erhalten hatte. „Ich habe mit Hermine gesprochen und seine Verhandlung ist für diesen Monat angesetzt“, fuhr Harry fort. „An sich ist das eine reine Formsache. Er bekommt vermutlich lebenslänglich.“

„Verdient auch nichts weniger“, sagte Ron grimmig und Harry lächelte ihm kurz von der Seite zu.

„Gut. Dann wäre da noch die Liste mit den ausstehenden Haftbefehlen“, sagte Harry und schob ein paar Pergamentblätter zur Seite. „Diesbezüglich irgendetwas Neues?“

„Travers wurde anscheinend letzte Woche bei einer Führung durch Inchmahome Priory gesichtet“, sagte Romilda Vane, ihre dunkeln Augen fest auf Harry gerichtet. „Er war allein und äußerst bemüht, in einer Gruppe von Muggeln nicht aufzufallen.“ Sie schnaubte. „Die Betonung liegt auf 'bemüht'.“

Harry lachte in sich hinein, während er etwas auf seiner Liste notierte, die mit hingekritzelten Notizen und mehrmals durchgestrichenen Namen übersät war. Er hatte diese Liste von Todessern und anderen Kriegsflüchtlingen kurz nach Beendigung seiner Aurorenausbildung angefertigt, und jetzt, fünf Jahre später, waren nur noch wenige Namen übrig. „Gut. Sie und Dawlish gehen nach Schottland und überprüfen das. Ich will unverzüglich Meldung, falls er noch einmal gesichtet wird.“ Harry fuhr mit dem Finger die Liste entlang, die Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen. „Dann bleiben nur noch Rabastan Lestrange und Draco Malfoy.“ Er hob den Blick vom Pergament, um sie alle zu mustern. „Hat denn wirklich _niemand_ irgendetwas von Malfoy gehört?“

„Nirgends ein Wort“, sagte Chambers.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Könnten Sie seine Akte noch einmal vorlesen?“

Chambers drehte sich zu Ginny um und ihr fiel ein, dass sie die Informationen für alle Fälle niedriger Priorität besaß. Sie suchte in ihrem unordentlichen Stapel von Akten herum, bis sie diejenige fand, auf der _Malfoy, Draco_ stand, und klappte sie auf. „So weit wir wissen, war die letzte Person, die ihn gesehen hat, der Fast Kopflose Nick“, begann Ginny und überflog ein paar unleserliche Notizen. „In Hogwarts, am Morgen nach der letzten Schlacht. Nick gab an, gesehen zu haben, wie Malfoy die Große Halle in Richtung der Slytherin-Kerker verließ, dann jedoch innehielt, sich umsah und auf das Schlosstor zuging. Das war vor acht Jahren, und seitdem hat weder jemand Kontakt zu ihm gehabt noch ihn gesehen.“

„Mm, das stimmt nicht ganz“, widersprach Romilda Vane mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Jemand hat vor sechs Jahren einen Mann in Florenz gesehen, auf den die Beschreibung zutraf, aber als wir dem nachgegangen sind, gab es keine Spur von ihm.“

„Wenn wir es so genau nehmen wollen, wurde er angeblich auch in Milan und Paris gesichtet“, sagte Ginny mit scharfem Unterton und wünschte sich, sie hätte etwas Nahrhafteres gegessen als einen faden Muffin. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, ob er es tatsächlich war, denn die Aussagen konnten nie bestätigt werden. Blassblondes Haar gehört nicht zu den Dingen, die die Malfoys gepachtet haben.“

„Es ist aber etwas, das in einer Menschenmenge auffällt“, sagte Romilda, in die Betrachtung ihrer Fingernägel versunken.

„Aber Malfoy verdient sowieso keine aktiven Nachforschungen“, warf Angelina ein, bevor Ginny etwas sagen konnte, das sie später bereuen würde. „Warum wird er überhaupt gesucht? Wegen Verdachts auf versuchte Körperverletzung, mit der er vermutlich gar nichts zu tun hatte? Wen interessiert das, wenn Zauberer wie Travers und Lestrange noch immer frei rumlaufen?“

„Es interessiert uns, weil er verschwunden ist, was höchst verdächtig ist“, sagte Harry und sah auf. „Er hat seine Familie und seine Freunde hinter sich gelassen. Hat den Kontakt zu allen, die er kannte, abgebrochen. Jemand, der unschuldig ist, tut so etwas ganz einfach nicht.“ Er schob seine Pergamentblätter fahrig zusammen. „Aber Angie hat recht, wir müssen uns nicht auf Malfoy konzentrieren. Rabastan Lestrange hingegen...“

Als die Nachbesprechung etwa zwanzig Minuten später zu Ende war und alle den Konferenzraum in Richtung ihrer Schreibtische verlassen hatten, hielt Harry Ginny zurück, bevor sie mehr als ein paar Schritte tun konnte. „Gin, es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so ruppig war“, sagte er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber du kommst einfach immer zu spät zu den Nachbesprechungen, und-“

„Das war dein gutes Recht, Harry“, sagte Ginny und drückte sich ihren Aktenstapel an die Brust. „Es ist nur mein neuer Wecker, das Klingeln von meinem alten Wecker habe ich nie verschlafen.“

„Du meinst das von _meinem_ Wecker“, korrigierte er sie in triumphierendem Tonfall. „Vielleicht solltest du-“

„Ich ziehe nicht wieder mit dir zusammen, nur damit ich pünktlich zur Arbeit komme“, antwortete sie verärgert. Dann entschuldigte sie sich und ging um ihn herum zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz.

Ron lehnte an ihrem Schreibtisch, als sie den Konferenzraum verließ. „Warum warst du heute Morgen zu spät?“, fragte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Auf MRF lief ein Interview mit den Schwestern des Schicksals, das konnte ich auf keinen Fall verpassen.“

Ron hob die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz. „Was? Ginny, kannst du nicht-“

„Ich hab verschlafen, okay?“ Ginny wühlte in der obersten Schreibtischschublade nach einem Haargummi und band ihre ungebändigten Locken in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. „Ich bin davon aufgewacht, dass nebenan jemand das Gehirn weggevögelt bekommen hat und von da an ging es nur noch bergab.“

Der Blick ihres Bruders flog kurz zu Harrys angelehnter Bürotür, und dann zurück zu ihr. „Gin, kannst du dich nicht wenigstens mit ihm aussprechen? Ihm noch eine Chance geben? Wenigstens nett zu ihm sein? Er ist mein bester Freund-“

„Und du bist mein Bruder“, beendete Ginny das Gespräch. „Und es ist ein Jahr her und ich habe zu tun. Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun?“

Ron machte ein langes Gesicht und richtete sich schnell auf. „Ja, äh – den Abschlussbericht über diesen Zauberer, den wir beim Experimentieren mit Dunklen Flüchen erwischt haben. Sollte bis heute Abend fertig sein, damit ich ihn Hermine schicken kann und nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen muss.“

„Geht klar“, sagte Ginny und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln für seine Bemühungen, das er erwiderte, bevor er ihr durch die Haare wuschelte und in sein eigenes privates Büro ging, das Harrys gegenüberlag.

Während des restlichen Vormittags gingen Auroren in der Abteilung ein und aus, entweder auf einen Wink der Strafverfolgungsabteilung hin, um Hinweisen nachzugehen oder Zeugen zu verhören. Ginny seufzte, als sie in ihren auffälligen, scharlachroten Roben an ihr vorbeimarschierten, besonders Romilda Vane, die ganz genau wusste, wie umwerfend sie in ihrer eng anliegenden Uniform aussah. Ginny hatte keine Mission zu erfüllen oder Zeugen zu befragen – sie hatte nur Berge von Papierkram zu erledigen und Formulare für andere auszufüllen.

Ginny war sich inzwischen, nach fünf Jahren als Aurorin, ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihren Job hasste. Auch bevor sie sich von Harry getrennt und noch lukrative Einsätze von allen Seiten bekommen hatte, hatte sie keine Begeisterung für ihre Arbeit empfunden, keine Freude, wenn ein Auftrag erfolgreich abgeschlossen war. Als sie ihre Schulausbildung in Hogwarts nach dem siebten Jahr beendet hatte, bis über beide Ohren verliebt in Harry und überglücklich, ihn wiederzuhaben, hatte sie ohne Zögern mit ihm die Aurorenausbildung begonnen, als er entschieden hatte, dass das sein Berufswunsch war. Es war der perfekte Plan gewesen: Sie würden immer zusammen sein und ihre junge Liebe würde sich zu einer blühenden Romanze entwickeln. Sie war so naiv gewesen, blind vor Liebe, dass sie nicht erkannt hatte, dass es nur _sein_ Traum war, Auror zu werden – nicht ihrer.

Was sie wirklich wollte, war eine Aufnahmeprüfung für ein Quidditsch-Team zu machen, egal ob für ein regionales oder ein nationales – ganz egal. Oliver Wood hatte vor drei Jahren eine hinterhältige Stalkerin gehabt und war oft wegen potentiellen Hinweisen und Statusberichten in der Aurorenabteilung gewesen. Er war bei jedem seiner Besuche kurz bei ihr vorbeigekommen, um sich mit ihr über die Liga und die Spieler zu unterhalten. Leider war das oft der Höhepunkt ihres Arbeitstages gewesen. Dass Oliver Wood vier Jahre in Folge von der _Hexenwoche_ zum begehrtesten Single gewählt worden war, war natürlich ein nettes Extra gewesen.

Die Mittagspause konnte gar nicht schnell genug kommen. Sobald die Wanduhr zwölf Uhr schlug, sprang Ginny auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Caféteria des Ministeriums zu ihrem alltäglichen Mittagessen mit Percy. Er wartete schon an ihrem üblichen Tisch auf sie, neben einem der falschen Fenster, das ihnen einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Stadt gewährte.

„Hat Harry dich angebrüllt?“, fragte Percy sofort, als sie sich mit ihren Essenstabletts setzten.

Ginny gluckste. „Wenn, würde Mum ihm die Ohren langziehen, das weißt du ganz genau“, antwortete Ginny. „Nein, hat er nicht. Er hat mich ein bisschen angeblafft und sich dann entschuldigt. Versucht immer noch, mich wieder ins Bett zu bekommen.“

Percy verdrehte die Augen. „In einer Beziehung geht es um so viel mehr als nur Kopulation“, sagte er steif. „Die Grundlagen einer Beziehung sind Vertrauen und beidseitiger Respekt und-“

„Und wenn du diesen Satz fertig hast, kriegst du das hier ins Gesicht“, sagte Ginny und hielt ihre Hand drohend über die mit Chutney gefüllte Schüssel auf ihrem Tablett. „Es reicht schon, dass Ron und Hermine Tag aus, Tag ein versuchen, mich wieder mit Harry zusammenzubringen. Als ob es nicht anstrengend genug wäre, sich um Rose und Hugo zu kümmern.“

„Hast recht, tut mir leid“, sagte Percy. „Das sagt eh der Richtige. Als ob es mit mir und Penny so gut gelaufen wäre. Beidseitiger Respekt kann mich mal am Arsch.“

Ginny lächelte wehmütig. „Ich wünschte, Fred könnte hier sein, um dich 'Arsch' sagen zu hören. Er wäre so stolz auf dich.“

„Er hat immer geglaubt, ich würde das Wort gar nicht kennen“, stimmte Percy ihr zu. „Er wäre erstaunt angesichts meines Vokabulars.“

„Meinst du wegen so was wie 'Kopulation'? Ich glaube, die meisten Leute sagen dazu-“

„Lass das“, sagte Percy mit erhobener Nase. „Ich möchte nicht, dass mir das Mittagessen wieder hochkommt, weil ich mir meine kleine Schwester bei der geschlechtlichen Vereinigung mit jemandem vorstelle.“

„Wie oft hast du das Lexikon noch mal gelesen?“

„Halt den Mund und iss dein Mittagessen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	3. In der Schlangengrube

**Kapitel 2 – In der Schlangengrube**

 

Ein paar Tage später bat Harry Ginny in sein Büro. Das allein hätte sie hellhörig werden lassen müssen, da Harry auf der Arbeit und überhaupt vor anderen gerne so tat, als würde er sie nicht kennen. Aber da stand seine Aufforderung, auf einem leuchtend violetten Papierflieger, mit der Frage, ob sie sich nach der Arbeit kurz die Zeit nehmen und vorbeischauen könnte, bevor sie Feierabend machte.

Ihre Neugierde siegte, also folgte sie der Aufforderung, die Tasche unterm Arm, da sie sich gerade den Umhang zuband. „Was gibt es, Harry?“, fragte sie von der Türschwelle seines vollgestopften Büros aus. Hinter sich hörte sie Chambers und Angelina über etwas lachen, das Chambers gesagt hatte, während die beiden das Büro verließen.

„Setz dich“, sagte er und deutete auf den Chintz-Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ginny nahm Platz und ihr Interesse stieg noch ob der Förmlichkeit dieses Besuchs. Harry sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ein leicht eingerolltes Stück Pergament auf seinem Schreibtisch, bevor er den Blick wieder hob. „Also, bevor ich anfange: Ich weiß nicht einmal so genau, warum ich das hier eigentlich mache. Es widerspricht sämtlichen Prinzipien unserer Abteilung, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es gegen das Protokoll des Ministeriums ist-“

„Vielleicht sagst du mir einfach, was los ist, und dann sage ich dir, ob ich dir zustimme“, schlug Ginny vor. Manchmal redete Harry wirklich gern um den heißen Brei herum.

„Gut.“ Er schob die Pergamentrolle über den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe vorhin eine Eule von Narcissa Malfoy bekommen“, erklärte er, als Ginny das Pergament nahm und es überflog. „Sie möchte den Auroren, der für Draco Malfoys Fall verantwortlich ist, zum Tee auf Malfoy Manor einladen. Um über ihn zu sprechen und über das, was wir wissen.“

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „Das widerspricht unseren Prinzipien _so was von_ -“

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe mit einigen der Mitarbeiter des Ministers gesprochen, und es scheint, als wäre Lucius Malfoy bereit, eine große Spende zu tätigen. Mir gefällt das auch nicht“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als Ginny widersprechen wollte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hasse nichts mehr als Klüngelei – aber ich glaube, es wäre das Beste. Malfoys Fall ist ungeklärt, Ginny. Niemand hat ihn gesehen, niemand weiß, was ihm zugestoßen ist... nach allem, was wir wissen, könnte er tot sein. Du kannst die Gelegenheit dazu nutzen, ihnen beizubringen, dass wir Malfoy nicht finden werden, es sei denn, er steht eines Tages von selbst vor der Tür.“

Ginny hatte bei Harrys Worten bestätigend genickt, aber der letzte Satz ließ sie jäh aufhorchen. „Halt mal – _ich_ bin diejenige, die nach Malfoy Manor gehen soll?“, rief sie.

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du bist der führende Auror in seinem Fall. Du weißt mehr über ihn als irgendwer sonst. Du bist unsere Hexe für den Job.“

„Aber die Malfoys hassen uns!“, platzte Ginny heraus.

Harry lächelte humorlos. „Narcissa Malfoys Brief war ausgewählt höflich, und ich akzeptiere kein Nein. Zwing mich nicht dazu, den Boss raushängen zu lassen.“ 

„Ach, Mist“, murmelte Ginny und starrte Narcissa Malfoys gestochen klare Handschrift finster an. „Na gut. Stellst du mich frei, damit ich zum Kaffeeklatsch gehen kann?“

„Gleich morgen, ja. Aber vergiss nicht, dass du am Samstag einen Zauberer für uns zu beschatten hast.“

„Natürlich, Harry. Viel Spaß bei meinen Eltern.“ Sie stopfte Narcissa Malfoys Einladung in ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Den restlichen Abend und fast den ganzen nächsten Vormittag überlegte Ginny, was sich an der Situation der Malfoys geändert hatte. Sie hatten dem Ministerium Dracos Verschwinden sofort gemeldet, als er zum Verhör vorgeladen worden war – vor acht Jahren. Merlin, war es wirklich schon so lange her, dass Harry Tom Riddle besiegt hatte? Das Ministerium hatte den Malfoys damals versprochen, sie über jedwede neue Entwicklung in dem Fall zu informieren und für einige Zeit war die Hoffnung, ihn zu finden, recht groß gewesen, allein wegen der schieren Unmenge von Möglichkeiten. Draco hatte viele Freunde gehabt, ebenso wie eine beträchtliche Anzahl entfernterer Verwandter, und Sturgis Podmore, der Auror, der sich zu all diesen Leuten geschleppt hatte, hatte umfassende Notizen zu jeder einzelnen Befragung hinterlassen. Nein, sie hatten Draco nicht mehr gesehen, seit Tom Riddle getötet worden war. Nein, er hatte sie nicht um Geld oder Unterkunft gebeten. Nein, sie hatten nicht den blassesten Schimmer, warum er ohne Vorwarnung hätte verschwinden sollen.

Den Malfoys musste klar sein, dass es nichts Neues gab. Dracos geheimnisvolle Flucht aus der Zaubererwelt war nach Tom Riddles Sturz noch monatelang in den Zeitungen gewesen, da er ein leichtes Ziel für all jene war, die den Kampf überlebt hatten. Besonders Rita Kimmkorn hatte ihre helle Freude daran gehabt, sich zu fragen, wo der Malfoy-Erbe sich herumtrieb und was er gerade tat. Ihre wöchentliche Kolumne, die nach dem durchschlagenden Erfolg ihrer Dumbledore-Biographie wieder aufgenommen worden war, war zu einem der beliebtesten Teile des  _ Tagespropheten _ geworden, und das nur dank der Story um Malfoy. Jeder dieser Artikel war ausgeschnitten und zu seiner Akte hinzugefügt worden und Ginny sah sie manchmal einfach so durch, wenn es gerade nicht so viel Papierkram zu erledigen gab.

Um ungefähr halb vier steckte sie schließlich den Kopf zu Harrys Bürotür hinein, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie sich auf den Weg machte, und ging dann ins Foyer des Ministeriums. Von dort aus flohte sie zurück in ihre Wohnung in Holborn, um sich ein wenig herauszuputzen. Da der Besuch bei den Malfoys geschäftlicher Natur war, entschied Ginny sich für ihre Ausgehuniform und bemühte sich, ihre Haare wenigstens einmal zu bändigen. Sie war mit Luna Lovegood – inzwischen Scamander – am vorigen Abend das Protokoll für Teegesellschaften durchgegangen, da sie vollkommen aus der Übung war, und mit geringfügig verbessertem Aussehen fühlte sie sich bereit, das feindliche Revier zu betreten.

Narcissas Einladung hatte Koordinaten beinhaltet und nachdem sie sie noch einmal überprüft hatte, disapparierte Ginny und fand sich auf einem unbefestigten Weg wieder, der auf einer Seite von hohen Hecken gesäumt war. Da Sommer war, waren sie von lebhaftem Grün, und eine warme Brise trug den Duft von Gras und Blumen und Erde in ihre Richtung. Ginny atmete den ländlichen Geruch tief ein und ging den Weg entlang in Richtung des eindrucksvollen und kunstvoll gefertigen Eisentores, das vor ihr aufragte. 

“Ginny Weasley”, verkündete sie dem Tor, obwohl sie sich dabei etwas albern vorkam, da niemand in Sicht war. “Äh – hier zum Tee mit-”

Für einen kurzen Moment leuchtete das Tor grün auf. Dann nichts mehr. Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat Ginny einen Schritt näher und trat zu ihrem Schrecken  _ durch _ das Tor hindurch, als ob es aus nichts als Rauch bestünde. Trotz des Sonnenscheins fröstelte sie ein wenig und ging weiter. Ginny staunte über einen weißen Pfau im Vorgarten, der sie mit unheimlich intelligenten Augen ansah, als sie sich dem Eingang näherte.

Ein winziger Hauself empfing sie und führte sie in einen ungenutzt wirkenden, eleganten Salon im Erdgeschoss. Sämtliche Möbel waren gepolstert und mit hellgrünem Stoff überzogen und die hohe Decke, die sich über ihr erstreckte, rief ihr in Erinnerung, dass sie von Reichtum umgeben war. Narcissa wartete schon auf sie. Sie saß so bewegungslos in einem Ohrensessel wie jemand, der für ein Porträt Modell saß, und ihr langes blondes Haar fiel ihr vollkommen glatt über den Rücken. Sie erhob sich, als Ginny eintrat, und streckte ihr einen ihrer schlanken Arme entgegen. 

“Miss Weasley”, sagte sie herzlich, als Ginny die angebotene Hand schüttelte. “Wie außerordentlich freundlich, dass Sie sich herbemüht haben.”

“Äh – vielen Dank für die Einladung”, sagte Ginny und wurde rot.

“Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?” Narcissa deutete auf den kleinen Tisch, an dem zwei altmodische Stühle standen, und Ginny sah, dass er bereits mit einem Teeservice gedeckt war.

“Das wäre wunderbar, Mrs. Malfoy”, sagte sie und Narcissa und sie nahmen Platz.

“Ich weiß, dass dies für die Aurorenabteilung äußerst unorthodox ist”, begann Narcissa ruhig, sobald sie beide mit Tee und Keksen versorgt waren. “Sie müssen wissen, dass schon allein die Tatsache, dass Sie gekommen sind, mir viel bedeutet.”

“Mrs. Malfoy, ich frage mich ehrlich gesagt, warum Sie mich eingeladen haben”, platzte Ginny heraus.  _ Wozu lang um den heißen Brei herumreden _ , dachte sie. “Sie wissen, dass das Ministerium versprochen hat, jeden Hinweis bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes an Sie weiterzuleiten. Wir haben nichts Neues.”

“Der Zustand von Dracos Fall ist mir durchaus bewusst”, murmelte Narcissa.

“Dann werden Sie sicher mit mir übereinstimmen, dass es am besten wäre, die Akte zu schließen und den Fall ruhen zu lassen”, sagte Ginny und lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne. “Mrs. Malfoy, er – er ist vielleicht nicht einmal mehr am Leben.”

Ein Schauer durchfuhr den Körper der älteren Hexe, der jedoch genauso zurückhaltend war wie alles andere an ihr. “Dann hatte ich also recht”, sagte sie. “Das Ministerium hat ihn aufgegeben.”

“Alle Hinweise haben in einer Sackgasse geendet”, bestätigte Ginny. 

“Miss Weasley-” Narcissa ließ ein leises, raues Lachen hören. “Sie müssen etwas wissen. Draco ist mein Kind. Mein einziges Kind. Und es gibt nichts, das ich mehr möchte, als ihn noch einmal in die Arme zu schließen, denn er wird immer mein kleiner Junge sein, ganz egal, wie alt er ist. 

Er wäre heute sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt”, sagte sie. Ginny zuckte vor Überraschung zusammen. “Ich habe so viel von seinem Leben verpasst. Ich kann es nicht ertragen – ich-” Narcissa senkte den Kopf und drückte ihre Finger gegen die Lippen, bis ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, aber ihre Augen blieben vollkommen trocken und sie weinte nicht eine einzige Träne. “Wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich weiß, dass er noch lebt”, flüsterte sie heiser. “Würde der Fall dann wieder aufgenommen? Wäre das genug?”

Dies war sicherlich ein Tag voller Überraschungen. “Wissen Sie das ganz sicher?”, fragte Ginny behutsam. “Wie-”

“Kommen Sie.” Narcissa stand abrupt auf und verließ den Raum. Ginny beeilte sich, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Sie folgte ihr durch lange, schlichte Gänge, bis sie eine weite und luftige Galerie erreichten, die bis zum Dach mit den Porträts blonder Männer und Frauen gefüllt war, die sich allesamt sehr ähnelten. Manche von ihnen sahen Ginny seltsam von der Seite an, als sie ihr Blickfeld betrat, aber die meisten zupften nur weiter an sich selbst herum oder schliefen. Seltsamerweise hing ganz unten an der rechten Wand ein leerer Rahmen.

“Die Malfoys”, sagte Narcissa und deutete in Richtung der Porträts. “Schon seit längst vergessenen Zeiten hat jeder, der einen Platz im Stammbaum der Malfoys hat, ein Porträt in dieser Galerie bekommen. Kennen Sie sich mit den Zaubersprüchen aus, mit denen das Büro des Schulleiters belegt ist?”

“Nein”, gab Ginny zu.

“Wenn ein Schulleiter von uns geht, erscheint sein Porträt ganz von allein an der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch”, erklärte Narcissa. “Hier ist es ebenso. Sobald ein Malfoy stirbt, wird sein oder ihr Porträt zu dieser Galerie hinzugefügt.”

Ginny besah sich die unterste Reihe Porträts genauer und stellte fest, dass sie erst jüngst entstanden waren. Draco war nicht unter ihnen. “Also... sein Porträt ist nicht hier. Und Sie denken, dass das heißt, dass er noch am Leben ist?”

“Ich weiß es.”

“Aber was ist mit diesem da?” Ginny zeigte auf den leeren Rahmen. Als sie ihn sich genauer ansah, stellte sie fest, dass darunter noch nicht einmal eine Namensplakette befestigt war, wie es bei allen anderen der Fall war. “Woher wissen Sie, dass der nicht für ihn bestimmt ist?”

Ein abwesendes Lächeln schlich sich in Narcissas weiche Gesichtszüge. “Weil er für mich bestimmt ist”, sagte sie ruhig. “Ich werde sterben, Miss Weasley. Dieser Rahmen erschien in dem Augenblick, in dem die Heilerin die Diagnose stellte, und er wird bald meinen Namen tragen.”

Ginny entfuhr ein leiser Aufschrei. “Nein!”

“Ich würde Draco sehr gerne noch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor ich sterbe”, sagte Narcissa. “Aus diesem Grund werde ich die Aurorenabteilung bitten, den Fall wieder aufzunehmen und noch einmal neu aufzurollen. Sie müssen meinen Sohn finden, Miss Weasley.”

Ginny schluckte unbehaglich. “Er wurde in Frankreich und Italien gesichtet”, hauchte sie. “Aber-”

“Er wird nach Hause kommen”, sagte Narcissa mit einem leichten Nicken, als ob dies bereits entschieden wäre. “Das wird er immer. Er gehört hier nach Wiltshire, es liegt ihm im Blut.”

“Wenn er gefunden wird, wird er wegen Gesetzesumgehung und Körperverletzung vor Gericht gestellt werden”, sagte Ginny mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, sie könnte Narcissas gequältem Blick ausweichen. “Sein Nachhausekommen wird nicht so sein, wie Sie es sich vielleicht vorstellen.”

“Aber er wird zuhause sein”, sagte Narcissa. “Das ist alles, was wir wollen, Lucius und ich. Wir wollen unseren kleinen Jungen zurück, Miss Weasley. Und Sie sind die Hexe, die ihn finden wird.”

Ginnys halbherziger Protest erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als sie der älteren Hexe den Gang entlang zurück ins Foyer folgte. “Es ist schön, dass sie zum Tee gekommen sind, Miss Weasley”, sagte sie förmlich und auf einen Wink ihrerseits erschien ein kleiner Elf, der die Eingangstür öffnete. “Ich hoffe, dass Sie bei unserem nächsten Treffen die Überbringerin einer guten Nachricht sein werden.”

“Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Malfoy”, sagte Ginny leise und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Sie wandte sich um und verließ das Anwesen. Sie hörte, wie die schwere Eichentür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

In weniger als einer Stunde hatte Narcissa es geschafft, Ginnys Meinung gänzlich zu ändern. Sie war noch nicht für den Fall verantwortlich gewesen, als Draco verschwunden war – das waren Sturgis Podmore und Hestia Jones gewesen, denen inzwischen neue Fälle übergeben worden waren – und hatte Narcissa daher seit dem schrecklichen Abend nicht mehr aus der Nähe gesehen. Seit dem Abend, an dem Draco verschwunden war, an dem Tonks und Lupin getötet worden waren – an dem Fred sein Leben gelassen hatte.

Und das war der Grund, aus dem Ginny den Fall wieder aufnehmen und zu Ende führen würde. Wegen Fred. Molly hatte in den ersten Jahren nach seinem Tod auch diesen Blick gehabt: völlige Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit, unsagbare Trauer. Eltern waren nicht dafür gemacht, ihre eigenen Kinder zu überleben, und Freds Tod hatte Molly ins Herz geschnitten, genauso wie Dracos Abwesenheit seine Mutter von innen auffraß.

Ginny würde Draco finden. Sie schwor sich, im sterbenden Sonnenlicht, das Wiltshire mit roter und goldener Farbe übergoss – sie schwor sich, dass Narcissa ihren Sohn noch einmal sehen würde, bevor sie starb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Heute: [Der geschlechtslose Heiler.](http://blog.branquignole.de/archives/20) \- Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	4. Im Schoß der Götter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal kommt das Update schon samstags, weil ich heute Abend nach London fliege. Das nächste Update kommt dann erst wieder wie gewohnt am Sonntag, aber dafür bekommt ihr heute eines meiner Lieblingskapitel.

**Kapitel 3 – Im Schoß der Götter**

 

Der Rest der Aurorenabteilung war bestürzt angesichts der Wandlung, die Ginny Weasley in den folgenden Wochen durchmachte. Verschwunden war die Hexe, die zu spät hereingestolpert kam, sich über ihre Aufträge beschwerte und den Abteilungsleiter offen kritisierte – nein, jetzt kapselte sie sich ab und zog es vor, den Großteil des Tages über Draco Malfoys Akte gebeugt zu verbringen. Außerdem verließ sie das Büro ständig mit der Angabe, die Orte erkunden zu wollen, an denen Draco Malfoy angeblich gesichtet worden war. Niemand glaubte ihr, bis sie eines Montags mit einem heftigen Sonnenbrand zurückkehrte – Ginny sagte dazu nur, dass es in Italien sonniger gewesen war, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie hatte jetzt auch Bilder von ihm, die sie benutzen konnte: Blaise Zabini hatte freundlicherweise ein Zaubererfoto zur Verfügung gestellt, das Draco mit siebzehn bei einem gesellschaftlichen Beisammensein mit hochnäsig gelangweilter Miene und im teuren Ausgehumhang zeigte. Mit Hermines Hilfe hatte Ginny es außerdem geschafft, eine unbewegliche Version desselben Fotos anzufertigen, die sie bei der Befragung von Muggeln benutzen konnte.

Überraschenderweise waren ihre Versuche trotz der großen Zeitspanne nicht vollkommen ergebnislos. Gleich der erste Mann, mit dem sie sprach, ein Händler in Milan, erkannte Draco auf dem Foto sofort. „ _Si, il inglese!_ “, rief er. „Er kommt hier kaufen – Essen, _molto alimento_.“

„Wie lange ist das her?“, fragte Ginny.

Der Muggelhändler legte die Stirn in Falten und wandte sich mit einer Frage in schnellem Italienisch an seinen schlaksigen Gehilfen, der nach kurzem Zögern antwortete. „Fünf Jahre, sechs Jahre“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich kann mich an ihn erinnern, weil sein _italiano_ war _perfetto_. Besser als Stefanos.“ Er warf seinem Gehilfen einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Ginny schrieb eine Anmerkung in ihr Notizbuch: _sp_ _richt fließend Italienisch_. „Wissen Sie sonst noch etwas über ihn?“, fragte sie.

„Mm, sehr traurig, _il inglese_ “, sagte der Händler mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Kein Lächeln. Ganz allein hier. Die Mädchen, sie mögen ihn – _lui è molto bello_?“ Er sah Ginny hoffnungsvoll an, die rot anlief und nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Ja, wenn es irgendetwas gab, das sie Draco Malfoy zugestehen musste, dann war es sein gutes Aussehen. „Er nicht sieht ein Mädchen an. Ein Verbrechen, einen guten Wein oder eine gute Frau nicht zu schätzen!“

 _Reist alleine – ungeplante Trennung?_ , fügte Ginny zu ihren Notizen hinzu. „ _Grazie, signore_ “, sagte sie zu dem Händler. „Wenn Ihnen sonst noch etwas einfällt, melden Sie sich bitte bei mir.“ Sie gab ihm die Nummer des Handys, zu dessen Kauf Harry sie angeregt hatte, wofür sie ihm jetzt, wo sie es wirklich brauchen konnte, sehr dankbar war.

Die Reaktionen unterschieden sich kaum, wo auch immer sie in Milan und Florenz hinging, den beiden italienischen Städten, in denen Draco gesichtet worden war. Viele konnten sich nicht an ihn erinnern, was sie ihnen kaum verdenken konnte, aber fast genauso viele taten es sehr wohl, so wie der erste Muggel, den sie befragt hatte. Ihre Beschreibungen von ihm ähnelten sich allesamt: _il inglese solo_ nannten sie ihn, den einsamen Engländer. Sie hatten ihn nie mit jemand anderem gesehen, er hatte nie mit irgendjemandem gesprochen. Er war für ein paar Monate da gewesen, dann war er verschwunden und man hatte nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Er hatte dem ein oder anderen Händler Fragen über Nahrungsmittel gestellt, andere um eine Wegbeschreibung zu Hotels gebeten und wieder andere um Neuigkeiten aus aller Welt. “ _Il inglese_ , er hat nicht die Zeitung gelesen, denke ich”, sagte einer mit amüsiertem Tonfall. “Er weiß gar nichts über Krieg im mittleren Osten! Er fragt Neuigkeiten wie jemand, der zurückkommt von einer langen Reise.”

Ginny, deren Wissen über den Krieg im mittleren Osten sich ebenfalls in Grenzen hielt, beschränkte sich auf ein Nicken und befand Dracos Weltfremdheit für etwas, das es nicht unbedingt wert war, aufgeschrieben zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass er sich inzwischen für Muggel-Nachrichten interessierte, hatte jedoch einen Eintrag in ihrem Notizbuch verdient.

Von dort ging es nach Paris, zum Montmartre, wo ein Squib vor vier Jahren einen großen, schlanken jungen Mann mit aschblondem Haar eine Orangina in einem Straßencafé hatte trinken sehen. Leider erfuhr Ginny so gut wie gar nichts: Der Besitzer des Cafés redete ärgerlich in schnellem Französisch auf sie ein, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie kein Wort Französisch sprach, und mit knappen Worten sagte: “Ich 'abe diese Frage oft genug beantwortet. Ich 'abe ihn seit dem letzten Mal nicht gesehen. Sie kaufen _un café_ oder Sie gehen.”

Genauso erging es ihr mit allen anderen Personen, die sie aufsuchte, sowohl in Montmartre als auch in anderen Stadtteilen. Sie wurde von fast jedem mit einem kurz angebundenen: “Nein, ich 'abe ihn noch nie suvor gesehen” abserviert, obwohl einige widerwillig zugaben, dass er ihnen bekannt vorkam. Einer von ihnen ging sogar so weit, ihr etwas über ihn zu erzählen, aber erst nachdem Ginny einen Cappuccino bestellt hatte. Sie nippte daran, während er sprach. “ _L'anglais_ , er war sehr surückgesogen, 'at geschrieben in _un journal_ ”, sagte der Restaurantbesitzer. “Ich denke, er lebte nicht weit von 'ier, denn er kam _tous les jours_. Jeden Tag das Gleiche: eine Orangina kaufen und _une omelette_ , schreiben in _son journal_. Ich dachte, er ist so eine von diese Poeten-Typen.”

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den sie selbst nicht benennen konnte, stimmten diese Gespräche sie hoffnungsvoll. Die Leute, mit denen sie gesprochen hatte, hatten ihr nicht wirklich viel gesagt, das vorher noch nicht gesagt worden war – sie hatte schon gewusst, dass er überall alleine gewesen war, und sehr zurückgezogen – und dennoch... nach kurzem Blättern schlug sie eine Seite in der Mitte ihres Notizbuches auf.

 _Interessiert sich für Vorkommnisse in der Muggelwelt._

Das war die einzige vollkommen neue Information, die sie erhalten hatte. Sie hatte Sturgis Podmores Notizen wieder und wieder überprüft, doch diese Tatsache hatte er nie erwähnt oder vielleicht einfach für unwichtig gehalten. Ginny hielt sie jedoch für sehr wichtig, was sie dazu bewog, eines Nachmittags einige Wochen nach Narcissas folgenreicher Einladung zum Tee Harrys Büro zu betreten.

“Ich möchte Draco Malfoys Vorladung in einen Haftbefehl für ihn umwandeln” eröffnete Ginny ohne Umschweife, noch bevor sie sich gesetzt hatte.

Harry blinzelte sie über den Rand seiner runden Brillengläser an. “Was? Warum das?”

“Er geht dem Ministerium nicht einfach nur aus dem Weg, Harry. Er ist untergetaucht”, sagte Ginny und zeigte ihm ihr Notizbuch. “Der Besitzer eines Herrensalons in Florenz hat mir gesagt, dass Draco, als er ihn gesehen hat, sehr interessiert daran war, Dinge über Vorkommnisse, Nachrichten und Kriege in der Muggelwelt zu erfahren. Er ist als Muggel untergetaucht.”

“Ich dachte, das wäre klar”, sagte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn. “Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir ihn in der Zaubererwelt nicht gefunden haben.”

“Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Das ändert den Fall gewaltig zu seinem Nachteil. Er wird wegen Körperverletzung verdächtigt, aber da er geflohen ist, ist er _untergetaucht_ – das ist doch ein ganz schön starkes Stück, oder nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass er mal alles gehasst hat, das etwas mit Muggeln zu tun hat? Wer weiß, was er sonst noch für Verbrechen begangen hat?”

Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er Ginnys restliche Notizen durchsah. “Gin, du hast recht”, sagte er langsam.

Sie stöhnte und schloss die Augen. “Aber...?”

“Aber ich war auf dem Astronomieturm, als Malfoy Dumbledore hätte umbringen können, und er hat es nicht getan.” Das war genau, was sie erwartet hatte. Es gab wenige Geschichten, die Harry lieber zum wiederholten Male erzählte als die aus der Nacht, in der Dumbledore gestorben war. “Und ich war auch im Raum der Wünsche, als wir Ravenclaws Diadem gesucht haben. Ich zweifle stark daran, dass Malfoy in dieser Nacht irgendetwas Schlimmeres getan hat, als jemanden zu verfluchen und dann wegzulaufen, bevor ihm selbst etwas passieren konnte.”

Ginnys Augenbrauen trafen sich, als sie die Stirn in Falten legte. “Das ist Behinderung des Gesetzes, Harry”, sagte sie ruhig.

“Ich dachte, du hättest deine Anstrengungen wegen Mrs. Malfoys letztem Wunsch verdoppelt, nicht weil du für Gerechtigkeit kämpfst?”

“Das kommt aufs Gleiche raus”, sagte sie und winkte ab. “Ich habe einer Mutter versprochen, dass sie ihren Sohn wiedersehen würde, aber dieser Sohn ist auch ein Verbrecher. Ich werde ihn nicht finden, um ihn danach einfach so gehen zu lassen.”

Harry sah sie überrascht an und nahm seine Brille von der Nase, um sie zu putzen. “Seit wann bist du so übereifrig, wenn es darum geht, Verdächtige festzunehmen?”, fragte er sanft.

“Seit ich dir anscheinend beweisen muss, dass ich imstande bin, es auch mit Fällen großer öffentlicher Anteilnahme aufzunehmen”, sagte Ginny kühl, bevor sie ihr Notizbuch wieder nahm und zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch ging.

Aber sie machte sich Sorgen über ihre Theorien und darüber, wie sie das Gespräch gehandhabt hatte. Während des Mittagessens beklagte sie sich bei Percy darüber, dass sie kaum glaubte, dass ihr aggressives Verhalten in irgendeiner Weise nützlich war. “Er wird nur noch mehr von mir genervt sein”, beschwerte sie sich. “Und mir weiterhin schreckliche Aufträge geben. Harry kann so unglaublich stur sein.”

“Harry respektiert dich sehr, weißt du”, sagte Percy. “Zeig ihm, dass du es ernst meinst. Das wird nichts schaden. Ich weiß, dass du eine fähige Hexe bist, du hast oft genug an mir geübt.”

“Ich glaube, du hast recht”, sagte sie. “Ich meine – verdammt noch mal, ich habe nicht drei Jahre intensiver Ausbildung hinter mich gebracht, um unheilstiftende und lebensmüde Teenager oder bescheuerte alte Zauberer zu verhaften, die glauben, lange genug gelebt zu haben, um sich außerhalb des Gesetzes bewegen zu dürfen.”

Percy schnaubte. “Wie alt muss man dafür sein? Dafür, dass die Gesetze nicht mehr für einen gelten?”

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. “Irgendwas zwischen hundert und unendlich.”

Nachdem sie das Ministerium später an diesem Nachmittag verlassen hatte, zog Ginny sich Muggelklamotten an und ging zum St. James' Park, einem riesigen, ausgedehnten Park in der Nähe des Buckingham Palace, um den Kopf freizubekommen und sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Die Wiese war voller Menschen, die einfach nur im letzten Sonnenlicht herumlagen und lasen, vertraulich miteinander sprachen oder ein Auge auf ihre Kinder hatten, die in der Nähe miteinander spielten. Manche hatten Decken ausgebreitet und bereiteten darauf ein Picknick vor, während sie gleichzeitig versuchten, sich um ein Kleinkind zu kümmern und Fliegen vom Essen fernzuhalten. Der Abend war warm und irgendwie ruhig, trotz des Lärms, den der nahe Feierabendverkehr verursachte. Es war fast, als hätte sie eine andere Welt betreten, einen anderen Ort außerhalb des geschäftigen und vollgestopften Londons.

Ginny setzte sich in der Nähe eines großen, spiegelglatten Teiches, in dessen trübem Wasser sich das entfernte London Eye und der Uhrturm spiegelten, ins Gras. Eine Gruppe junger Männer spielte ganz in der Nähe ein wildes Rugbyspiel und eine Zeitlang sah sie ihnen untätig dabei zu. Das einfache Beobachten – der Menschen, der Bäume, des Teiches – genügte ihr und sie fragte sich, warum ihr Leben immer so unnötig übereilt gewesen war.

In wenigen Monaten würde sie fünfundzwanzig werden, und wo war sie jetzt? In einem Beruf, den sie hasste, mit einem Ex-Freund, der sie nicht aufgeben wollte, ohne nennenswertes Liebesleben, und ihre Freunde versunken in ihrem eigenen häuslichen Glück. Als sie noch ein junges Mädchen gewesen war, hatte sie davon geträumt, eine berühmte Quidditch-Spielerin zu werden, und ihr Märchenprinz wäre einer ihrer vielen bewundernden Fans gewesen, der sich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt hätte. Sie wollte drei Jungs, vielleicht auch eine Tochter, und ein gemütliches Haus, das sie mit ihren Habseligkeiten füllen konnten, und glückliche Tage und Nächte für den Rest ihres Lebens.

Aber dass ihre Träume sich erfüllen würden, war genauso wahrscheinlich wie Draco Malfoy zu finden.

Ginny seufzte angesichts ihrer melancholischen Gedanken und holte das Buch heraus, das sie mitgebracht hatte, eines der vielen Bücher, die Hermine ihr empfohlen hatte, aber sie konnte sich noch immer nicht aufs Lesen konzentrieren. Alles schien davon abzuhängen, ob sie Draco finden würde. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie sich all zu oft dabei erwischt zu denken: _Wenn ich Draco finde, werde ich in meinem Beruf glücklich sein. Wenn ich Draco finde, wird Harry mich endlich respektieren und in Ruhe lassen. Wenn ich Draco finde..._

“Hey, Kopf runter!”

Ginny wurde jäh aus ihren Tagträumen gerissen, nur wenige Augenblicke bevor etwas vor ihr hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und ihr in den Schoß hüpfte. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen und war so überrumpelt, dass sie schon nach dem Zauberstab griff, der in ihrer Jeans verborgen war, als sie bemerkte – sie wurde nicht angegriffen, das war nur ein verirrter Rugbyball. Anscheinend hatte die Entfernung zwischen ihr und dem laufenden Rugbyspiel nicht ausgereicht, um sie vor dem leidenschaftlichen Spiel zu schützen.

Ginny erhob sich, ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen aufgrund des plötzlichen Adrenalinstoßes, und hob den Ball auf. Einer der jungen Männer kam auf sie zugetrottet, sein Newcastle United-Trikot schweißgetränkt, den Spott und die Beleidigungen seiner Kameraden im Rücken.

“Tut mir leid, Miss!”, rief er ihr mit entschuldigendem Grinsen zu. “Wenn ein hübsches Mädchen in der Nähe ist, bekomme ich zwei linke Hände.”

“Ich wette, das erzählst du jeder”, rief Ginny zurück und fiel instinktiv in einen koketten Tonfall. Der Rugby-Spieler lachte und sie warf ihm den Ball zu, als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war.

Dann erstarrte sie.

Er lächelte sie an, den Ball unter den Arm geklemmt, und schien nicht zu bemerken, dass sie sich versteift hatte. “Nur denen, die uns beim Spielen in die Quere kommen”, neckte er sie und seine grauen Augen funkelten fröhlich. “Aber im Ernst, Miss, war keine Absicht. Wird nicht noch mal vorkommen.”

“Schon gut”, hauchte sie und versuchte, ihr Lächeln wieder hervorzulocken. “Das – wirklich, ich

-”

“Na ja, tschüss dann.” Er grinste sie noch ein letztes Mal an, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu seinen Kumpels zurücktrottete.

 _Wenn ich Draco finde, wird alles gut._

Und wie ein Geschenk, das aus dem Schoß der Götter auf die Erde gefallen war, hatte sie  scheinbar genau das gerade geschafft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	5. Newcastle United

**Kapitel 4 – Newcastle United**

 

Der Rugbyspieler im _Newcastle United_ -Trikot ging zurück zu seinen Freunden und sein wirres, aschblondes Haar wippte bei jedem Schritt, den er tat. Seine Haut war vor Anstrengung gerötet, aber sie wusste, dass sie normalerweise blass wie Elfenbein, weich und makellos wäre. Und sie hatte noch nie irgendjemand anderen getroffen, dessen Augen genau diesen Grauton hatten.

Als Ginny in die Hocke ging, um sich wieder zu setzen, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel wenig elegant zu Boden, den Blick immer auf den jungen Muggel gerichtet, der Draco Malfoy war und es doch nicht sein _konnte_. Nach all den Nachforschungen, die das Ministerium angestellt hatte, sowohl auf dem europäischen Festland als auch im Vereinigten Königreich – war er wirklich die ganze Zeit über in London gewesen? War er gar nicht derjenige gewesen, der in Frankreich und Italien gesichtet worden war?

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihren Roman völlig entgeistert an. Nein. Er war es nicht, er konnte es gar nicht sein. Jedenfalls hatte es nicht das geringste Anzeichen gegeben, dass er sie erkannt hatte, und Ginny wusste, dass sie sich seit Hogwarts nicht so sehr verändert hatte, dass er sie nicht mehr sofort erkennen würde. Die roten Haare verrieten sie jedes Mal. Aber weder hatte er geblinzelt, noch hatten sein Tonfall oder irgendeine körperliche Reaktion verraten, dass er sie bereits kannte. Tatsächlich – zumindest falls Ginny sich richtig an ihre Kurse über das korrekte Deuten von Körpersprache erinnerte – schien er sich zu ihr _hingezogen_ zu fühlen, und der Tag, an dem ein Malfoy eine Weasley attraktiv fand, war der Tag, an dem Tom Riddle von den Toten auferstand. Konnte er während seiner Zeit außerhalb der Zaubererwelt so ein guter Schauspieler geworden sein?

Ginny hob den Blick wieder und sah, dass er sie anstarrte. Er zog den Kopf ein wenig ein und winkte ihr zu, bevor er sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Er musste wissen, wer sie war, oder es sich zumindest denken können. Genauso gut musste er wissen, dass er vom Ministerium gesucht wurde, und Ginny wusste, dass er es vermutlich trotz eines ganzen Parks voller Muggelzeugen wagen würde, wegzulaufen oder gar zu disapparieren. Mit klopfendem Herzen griff sie nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hosentasche. Verdammt noch mal, in so einer Situation war sie seit mindestens vier Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Was sollte sie tun? Verstärkung anfordern? Sie war von allen Seiten von Muggeln umgeben und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo die nächste Flohverbindung war. Eine Eule würde Verdacht erregen, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie hier gar keine Möglichkeit hatte, eine herbeizurufen. Funken in die Luft zu sprühen wäre viel zu auffällig und vor so vielen nicht-magischen Zeugen außerdem unentschuldbar.

Sie konnte nicht gehen und sie konnte niemandem bescheid geben.

Sie steckte fest.

Sie atmete tief ein und aus, um ihren hektischen Herzschlag zu verlangsam, dann schlug sie irgendeine Seite in ihrem Roman auf und starrte die Worte darauf an. Sie würde ihm folgen, wenn er ging. Das war alles, was sie tun konnte. Sie würde hier warten, bis ihr Spiel beendet war, dann würde sie ihn bis zu einem verlassenen Fleck beschatten und ihm einen Schockzauber auf den Hals jagen. Dann würde sie mit ihm Seit-an-Seit zum Ministerium disapparieren, wo sie ihn der Strafverfolgungsabteilung übergeben und sichergehen würde, dass jemand den Malfoys die Nachricht überbrachte, dass ihr Sohn zurück war. Alles picobello. Wenn nur ihr Herz aufhören würde zu rasen.

Andererseits – war es ganz normal, dass sie nervös war. Malfoys Verschwinden war die größte Sache seit Kriegsende, und seine demütigende Rückkehr würde eine Riesensensation sein. Alle würden sie interviewen wollen, um ihre Geschichte zu hören, und vermutlich all die Leichen ausgraben, von denen sie gehofft hatte, sie wären auf immer verscharrt.

Sie sah auf und erwischte Draco schon wieder dabei, wie er sie anstarrte. Schnell sahen sie beide weg.

Ginny wünschte nur, sie wüsste, was er dachte. Warum war er gegangen, was hatte er die ganze Zeit über gemacht, warum spielte er hier am hellichten Tag mit ein paar _Muggeln_ Rugby? Der Draco, den sie kannte, würde einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer oder eine muggelstämmige Hexe nicht einmal anfassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, in der Nähe eines Muggels zu stehen und dieselbe Luft zu atmen. Er schien die ganze Sache mit dem Untertauchen in der Muggelwelt ziemlich ernstzunehmen.

Nachdem sie fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten mit der Entscheidung gerungen hatte, was sie tun sollte, und sich gefragt hatte, wer in der Strafverfolgung gerade im Dienst war und ob sie es schaffen würde, dem Rampenlicht dieses eine Mal zu entgehen, hörte sie schwere Schritte näher kommen. Mit dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht Draco war, schaute sie schnell auf, um einen ziemlich traumhaft aussehenden Muggel in einem _Iggy Pop_ -T-Shirt auf sich zukommen zu sehen – einer der anderen Spieler in Dracos Rugby-Spiel. Ihr Herz sank zurück an seinen gewohnten Platz in ihrer Brust, aber sie biss sich verwirrt auf die Unterlippe. Was war denn _nun_ los?

Sein Lächeln war jedoch ansteckend und Ginny musste einfach zurücklächeln. „Alles klar“, sagte er in breitestem schottischen Dialekt.

„Hallo“, gab sie zurück und machte eine nervöse Bewegung.

„Sieh ma, ich bin nich jemand, der um den heißen Brei herumredet, also hör ma zu.“ Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und ihr stieg der warme Geruch männlichen Schweißes in die Nase. Ginny musste sich Mühe geben, den unfreiwilligen Schauer, der ihr den Rücken hinunterlief, zu unterdrücken. „Mein Kumpel da drüben – der Typ, der aussieht, als wär er seit der Eiszeit nicht draußen gewesen, klar?“

Sie sah in die Richtung, in die er zeigte, und ihr Blick fand Dracos blasse Gestalt. Draco unterhielt sich gerade mit einem der anderen Spieler und wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts ab. Es sah ganz so aus, als würden sie ihre Sachen zusammenpacken, um heimzugehen. „Ja, ich seh ihn“, sagte sie und ihr Lächeln verblasste ein wenig.

„Is ein ganz schön sturer Bock“, sagte der Schotte und grinste sie an. „Un zu stolz, um irgendwas zuzugeben. Konnt kaum die Augen von dir lassen, seit der Ball hier rübergeflogen is, und jetzt ham wir wegen seiner Träumerei verloren.“

Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Oh – a-also, tut mir leid-“

„Und dann hab ich gedacht, 'Simon', hab ich gedacht“, fuhr der junge Mann fort. „'Das is einer von deinen besten Freunden, scheiß auf das Rugbyspiel. Warum gehst du nich rüber und besorgst ihm die Nummer von dem hübschen Mädel, damit er merkt, dass dus ihm nich übelnimmst?“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und gluckste ein wenig. „Is das wenigste, was ich tun kann, weißt du. Mein Kumpel is normalerweise ein super Spieler.“

Ginny warf noch einen Blick in Dracos Richtung und sah, dass er sie schon wieder anstarrte, aber diesmal versuchte, dabei ganz lässig zu wirken. Das Licht der sinkenden Sonne spiegelte sich auf seinem langen Haar und erzeugte die Illusion, als hinge ein Heiligenschein um sein blasses, kantiges Gesicht.

„Also hat er mich während des gesamten Spiels angestarrt?“, fragte sie, um Zeit zu schinden. „Der Ärmste.“

„Ja, es is furchtbar“, stimmte Simon ihr zu.

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das änderte die Sache gewaltig. Sie vergaß ihren vorherigen Plan, ihn vom Park aus zu verfolgen. Es gab schließlich andere Methoden, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihr nicht entging. „Dann würde ich sagen, das wenigste, was ich tun kann, ist, ihm meine Nummer zu geben“, entschied sie.

Simon grinste wieder. „Schön zu hören, dass du das auch so siehst, Schätzchen.“

Ginny holte einen Zettel und einen Muggelstift aus ihrer Tasche und kritzelte ihren Vornamen und ihre Nummer darauf – sie war inzwischen doppelt so erleichtert, dass Harry sie überzeugt hatte, sich ein Handy zu kaufen, und ihr beigebracht hatte, wie man es bediente. Simon nahm den Zettel, bedankte sich bei ihr und stiefelte dann davon, zurück zu Draco und dem Rest seiner Freunde.

Sie beobachtete sie vorsichtig und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, als Simon Draco ihren Namen und ihre Nummer reichte. Wenn er den Zettel las, würde er vielleicht versuchen, zu disapparieren oder sonst irgendwie zu fliehen, ungeachtet der Zeugen um sie herum.

Aber Draco warf den Kopf zurück und lachte, als er sah, was auf dem Zettel stand, und gab Simon einen Schubs.Die anderen Typen um sie herum lehnten sich zu ihm und lächelten und sie stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn wegen seiner scheinbaren Vernarrtheit in sie aufzogen. Trotzdem erwartete sie noch immer, dass er davonlaufen würde. Sie war bereit.

Stattdessen bekam sie noch einen Schreck, als er den Zettel in seine Hosentasche stopfte, einem seiner Freunde den Ball zuwarf und auf sie zugetrottet kam. Ginny wischte ihre Handflächen, die auf einmal feucht waren, an ihrer Jeans ab und fragte sich, wie schnell sie ihren Zauberstab wohl würde ziehen können, falls es zu einem Duell kam.

„Hallo noch mal!“, sagte er warm und hob eine Hand zum Gruße.

Ginny schluckte schwer. Jeder Zweifel, den sie noch gehegt hatte, war verschwunden. Dieser gutaussehende, blonde junge Mann – der die Kleidung eines Muggels trug, der mit Muggeln Rugby spielte, ohne eine Spur von Zauberei um ihn herum – war tatsächlich der verloren geglaubte Draco Malfoy.

„Alles klar?“, gab Ginny zurück und schirmte ihre Augen mit einem Arm von der Sonne ab.

„Ja, alles klar.“ Er lächelte sie schief an und in einer kurzen Schrecksekunde fiel ihr auf, dass er sich überhaupt nicht normal benahm. Wann hatte sie  _ jemals _ so ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht gesehen? Wann hatte jemals etwas anderes als Verachtung und Herablassung in seiner Stimme mitgeklungen? „Hey“, sagte er, die Hände in die schmalen Hüften gestemmt. „Hör mal, wenn Simon irgendwas Unhöfliches gesagt hat-“

„Nein, er war die Höflichkeit in Person“, sagte sie und zwang sich, zurückzulächeln.

„Gut. Okay. Also“, fuhr er fort und strich sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich find's schön, dass du ihm deinen Namen und deine Nummer gegeben hast – es ist immer besser, wenn man einfach macht, was er sagt.“

Ginny stand auf, klopfte sich Gras von der Hose und stellte sicher, dass er einen klaren Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen konnte. „Ist Simon normalerweise so streng?“, fragte sie und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Normalerweise schon“, sagte er. Ginny konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren und zu begutachten, was die acht Jahre mit ihm gemacht hatten. Er sah – ruhig aus.  _ Glücklich _ . Seine Wangen waren voller, sein Gesicht nicht mehr halb so spitz wie als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, aber er sah auch fit aus, als ob er gut auf sich achten würde.

Das war nicht der Draco Malfoy, den sie und ihre Brüder kannten, weit davon entfernt: Dies war die neue und verbesserte Version.

_ Verbrecher! _ , schrie ihr Kopf.  _ Er ist ein Verbrecher! _

„Simon hat mich irgendwie neugierig darauf gemacht, wie der Rest deiner Freunde so drauf ist“, sagte Ginny spielerisch und schenkte ihm ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln.

Er lachte und wühlte mit einem seiner dreckigen Turnschuhe im Gras. „Also bist du an meinen Freunden interessiert, was?“ Merlin, der Tonfall in seiner Stimme war der selbe, und dennoch  _ war dies nicht Draco _ . „Sollte ich diese Unterhaltung jetzt beenden, bevor ich irgendwas total Peinliches mache?“

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hab dir schon dabei zugesehen, wie dir mehrere einfache Pässe durch die Lappen gegangen sind, also weiß ich nicht, wie du 'peinlich' definierst.“

„Touché“, sagte Draco und legte eine Hand auf sein Herz. „Du hast recht. Ich denke, jetzt kann ich alles ertragen.“

„Tu dein Schlechtestes“, verlangte Ginny und grinste.

Er holte den Zettel mit ihrem Namen und ihrer Nummer heraus. „Ich wollte fragen, ob es anmaßend wäre, wenn ich den behalte“, sagte er. „Damit ich – ich weiß nicht, ihn mal benutzen kann. Um dich anzurufen. Dich zum Abendessen einzuladen?“

Ginny senkte den Kopf, um das alberne Grinsen zu verstecken, das sich auf ihre Lippen schlich. Sie wünschte, sie hätte irgendein Aufnahmegerät dabei, denn dies entwickelte sich gerade zu einem historischen Moment: Ein Malfoy bat eine Weasley, mit ihm auszugehen. „Anmaßend?“, wiederholte sie und tat so, als müsse sie einen Augenblick nachdenken. „Nein, ich glaube, das wäre es ganz und gar nicht.“

Draco schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und für mehrere gedankenlose Sekunden war Ginny vollkommen geblendet. Er hatte noch nie so gelächelt, aber Merlin, er sah schön aus, wenn sein Gesicht so leuchtete. „Heißt das, du würdest ja sagen? Ich steh hier und frag dich, ob es okay wäre, dich anzurufen, aber ich weiß nicht mal, ob du das überhaupt willst.“

„Das ist jetzt was ganz anderes“, sagte Ginny und sie mussten beide lachen. „Aber ja, ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen.“

„Also dann – ich denke, du wirst bald von mir hören“, sagte Draco und spielte nervös mit dem Zettel.

„Ich freu mich drauf“, sagte Ginny und stellte fest, dass das nicht wirklich gelogen war.

„Hey!“, rief Simon aus dem Pulk von Dracos Freunden. Sie drehten sich beide um, um ihn anzusehen. „Gehn wir jetzt ins Pub oder solln wir auf die Hochzeit warten?“

Draco wurde rot und Ginny erwischte sich dabei, wie sie dachte, dass das Süßeste war, was sie jemals gesehen hatte. „Du bist nicht eingeladen, du Scheißtransvestit!“, brüllte er zurück und Ginny kicherte, als Simon mit einer kruden Geste antwortete. „Darf ich vorstellen – mein Mitbewohner“, sagte Draco mit einem übertriebenen Seufzer. „Simon Kincaid. Warte, bis du ihn mal mit ein paar Drinks intus erlebst.“

„Dann solltest du wohl besser gehen“, sagte sie glucksend.

„Ja – aber ich ruf dich morgen an?“

„Ich lass mein Handy an“, versprach sie. Dann, als er gerade zu seinen Freunden zurückgehen wollte, rief sie: „Warte!“

Draco drehte sich um. „Ja?“

„Ich bin übrigens Ginny. Ginny – Beesley“, improvisierte sie. Weasley war ein so seltener Name, dass sie ihn nicht außerhalb der Zaubererwelt verwenden konnte, und sie wusste noch immer nicht so recht, wie sie mit Draco stand.

Er verdrehte die Augen und streckte seine Hand aus. Als sie sie schüttelte, sagte er: „Normalerweise habe ich bessere Manieren, ich schwöre. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Ginny Beesley.“

„Freut mich ebenfalls-“

„Ben Hamilton. Zu deinen Diensten.“

Er grinste sie noch einmal an, mit diesem liebenswerten, strahlenden Grinsen, dann rannte er zurück zu seinen Freunden, während sie ihm hinterhersah. Ginny fühlte sich, als wäre sie mit einem Portschlüssel in eine andere Dimension gereist, in der nichts einen Sinn ergab und Draco Malfoy keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie war.

Was zur  _ Hölle _ ging hier vor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Heute: [Mit I, I, I beginnen alle meine Titel!](http://blog.branquignole.de/archives/23) \- Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	6. Bewertung und Untersuchung

**Kapitel 5 – Bewertung und Untersuchung**

 

Benommen ging Ginny zurück zu ihrer Wohnung und hielt ihre Tasche so fest an sich gedrückt, als wäre sie ein Rettungsring und Ginny eine Ertrinkende.

Sie war mehr als bereit zu glauben, dass der Vorfall im St. James' Park nicht stattgefunden hatte.

Vielleicht war sie eingeschlafen. Hatte das alles geträumt. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen so viel über Dracos Fall gebrütet, dass er ihr Unterbewusstsein in Beschlag nahm.

Es bestand nicht die _geringste_ Möglichkeit, dass er dem Ministerium acht Jahre lang entwischt war, wenn er, ohne sich durch irgendwelche Zauber zu verbergen, die ganze Zeit über als Muggel in London gelebt hatte.

Als sie ihre Wohnung betrat, ging sie sofort zu ihrem Schreibtisch, wo Dracos Fallakte über jeden Zentimeter verfügbarer Fläche ausgebreitet war, und sah sich die Befragungen aus Italien und Frankreich noch einmal an. Sie hatte ihnen sein Bild gezeigt. Sie hatten ihn sofort erkannt und ganz egal, was sie vor einigen Wochen zu Romilda gesagt hatte, wusste sie, dass man Haare wie Dracos nicht jeden Tag sah. Es gab keinen Grund, irgendwelche von den Beweisen herauszunehmen, wie sie es für kurze Zeit befürchtet hatte.

Aber da gab es trotzdem noch die undokumentierten Jahre zwischen dem Tag, an dem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte und den Monaten, während derer er in Paris gesichtet worden war, ganz zu schweigen von der noch größeren Lücke zwischen Florenz und heute Abend. Konnte er auch da in London gewesen sein? Vielleicht hatte er nur eine längere Reise gemacht, auch wenn Ginny sich nicht erklären konnte, warum er alleine in Urlaub fahren sollte. Abgesehen davon hatte er kein Geld: Eines der ersten Versprechen, die die Malfoys gemacht hatten, war gewesen, das Ministerium sofort darüber zu informieren, wenn jemand anonym Geld von ihrem Konto abheben sollte, und nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

Allerdings hatte er Simon seinen Mitbewohner genannt, und daraus ging hervor, dass er auch einen Teil der Miete bezahlte. Ginny schrieb eine Anmerkung in ihr Notizbuch: _hat_ _Muggeljob, -konto, -adresse._ Das musste sie ihm lassen, er machte bezüglich des Untertauchens keine halben Sachen. Er hatte sich perfekt in die Gruppe seiner Freunde eingefügt, sowohl was seine Kleidung als auch die Sprechgewohnheiten betraf, und er wusste, wie man Muggelsportarten spielte. Er fühlte sich wohl mit den Muggeln, und das hieß, dass er schon viel Zeit unter ihnen verbracht hatte. Und nicht nur das, sie schienen Draco auch noch ernsthaft zu mögen, etwasworüber Harry und Ron vor Lachen brüllen würden. 

Ginny seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Über die Warums konnte sie sich später Gedanken machen, sobald er in Gewahrsam genommen war und Veritaserum angewendet werden konnte. In ihrem Kopf formten sich schon Pläne, sich zu ihrem Date von einem Zugriffszauberer beschatten zu lassen, damit sie Verstärkung hatte, wenn sie ihn überwältigte. Hoffentlich würde Draco ein ruhiges Plätzchen für ihr Abendessen aussuchen,  sodass ein Vergissmich nicht nötig sein würde. Ginny zog die Nase kraus. Sie hatte noch nie gern mit den Vergissmichs zusammengearbeitet, und die Tatsache, dass auch Zacharias Smith einer war, machte sie ihr nicht gerade sympathischer. 

Und dann – war da Draco. Sein falscher Name. Sein heiteres, freundliches Benehmen. Ginny schrieb  _Ben Hamilton_ in ihr Notizbuch und kreiste es ein. Es war ein sehr gewöhnlicher Muggelname – sie wusste, dass es keine Hamiltons in der Zaubererwelt gab. Wie war er darauf gekommen? Und wie hatte er seinen Arbeitgebern, seiner Bank und seinen Freunden seinen fehlenden Muggelausweis erklärt? Außer natürlich, er hatte sich auf dem Schwarzmarkt eine Geburtsurkunde, einen Pass, einen Führerschein besorgt... 

Ginny rieb sich müde die Augen. Es gab so viele Löcher in diesem Fall, besonders jetzt, wo sie ihn gefunden hatte, und es schien einfach nichts zusammenzupassen. Amnesie war ihr in den Sinn gekommen – so lächerlich es sich ihrer Meinung nach auch anhörte, denn diese Art schweren Gedächtnisverlustes kam ja wohl nur in Romanen vor – aber so weit sie wusste, hatte Draco während der letzten Schlacht in keinster Weise ein Trauma erlitten. Abgesehen davon war das schon acht Jahre her, und Ginny hatte noch nie von einer Art Gedächtnisverlust gehört, die dauerhaft war.

Dennoch entwarf sie ein plausibles Szenario und fügte es ihren Notizen hinzu. Draco, dem es nicht gefiel, auf der Seite der Verlierer eines Krieges zu stehen und der sich vor den Konsequenzen seines Handelns fürchtete, war aus der Zaubererwelt geflohen, um der chaotischen Nachkriegszeit zu entgehen. Aber da er so behütet aufgewachsen war und so wenig von der Muggelwelt wusste, war er in einen Unfall verwickelt gewesen – vielleicht ein Autounfall, man wusste ja, wie gefährlich diese schrecklichen Dinger waren – und hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung und daraus resultierende Amnesie erlitten. Kein Muggelkrankenhaus würde irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen über ihn besitzen, da er offiziell kein britischer Staatsbürger war, aber man würde sein Bild in der Zeitung veröffentlichen, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendjemand ihn erkennen würde. Doch das würde nicht geschehen, denn die Zaubererwelt war, was Muggelnachrichten betraf, nicht auf dem Laufenden.

Und dennoch – warum hatte er  _sie_ nicht wiedererkannt? Hätten ihr rotes Haar oder ihr Name nicht wenigstens die kleinste Erinnerung wachrufen sollen? Musste er nicht kleine Ausbrüche von wilder, unkontrollierter Magie gehabt haben, die ihn und andere hätten stutzig werden lassen sollen? 

Was hieß, dass sie wieder am Anfang war:  Was zur Hölle war hier los? 

Sie blätterte nochmals lustlos durch Sturgis Podmores Notizen, da sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgab, dass sie plötzlich einen Geistesblitz haben, dass ihr etwas Neues einfallen würde, eine neue Blickweise auf die Tatsachen, die ihr noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen war-

Die allererste Seite der Fallakte, die Ausführungen über Nicks Zeugenaussage enthielt, landete zuoberst auf dem Stapel.

Ginnys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Das war der Schlüssel, oder nicht? Nicks Augenzeugenbericht. Er hatte Draco tatsächlich dabei gesehen, wie er auf die Kerker der Slytherins zugesteuert hatte – eine Tatsache, die von den Malfoys bestätigt worden war, die erklärt hatten, dass er seinen Koffer hatte packen wollen – nur um auf dem Absatz kehrtzumachen und stattdessen das Schloss zu verlassen. Da war irgendetwas. Warum hatte er sich umentschieden?

Gleich am nächsten Morgen apparierte Ginny nach Hogsmeade und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Das gewaltige Schloss stand still und ruhig von schottischem Nebel umgeben. Es war etwas ganz anderes, hier zu sein, wenn gerade keine Schule war, da weder in den Gewächshäusern noch bei Hagrids Hütte Klassen standen. Es fehlte der Klang der Schulglocke, die die Stunden beendete, und das endlose Geplapper von hunderten von Schülern, die über Hausaufgaben und den Unterricht sprachen. Ginny schickte ihren Patronus, ein Wildpferd, im Galopp hinauf zum Schloss und wartete auf Antwort.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kam eine vertraute Gestalt mit großen Schritten den Pfad, der zur Schule führte, hinabgeeilt und winkte ihr fröhlich zu, sobald sie in Hörweite war. „Ginny!“, rief Neville Longbottom und grinste bis über beide Ohren. „Wunderbar, dich zu sehen! Alles klar?“

„Alles klar, Nev“, sagte sie und gab sein Grinsen zurück. Er löste die Zauber, die auf dem Schultor lagen und ließ sie herein, um sie kurz darauf in eine erdrückende Umarmung zu ziehen. 

„Was führt dich denn bis hier herauf?“, fragte er mit einem Blick auf ihre scharlachrote Uniform. 

„Eine Ministeriumsangelenheit natürlich“, sagte sie und deutete auf ihre Dienstmarke. „Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte den Fast Kopflosen Nick sprechen.“ 

„Also geht es um Malfoy“, sagte Neville mit einem Nicken und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. “Weiß ich, weil das alles ist, wovon Nick momentan spricht, von wegen dass er der letzte war, der ihn gesehen hat. Suchst du also immer noch?“ 

„Ich habe da so eine Spur“, sagte sie ausweichend. Neville zuckte mit den Achseln und ging zum Schloss voran. 

Neville hätte sich seit seiner Zeit als Schüler kaum mehr verändern können. Während seines letzten Schuljahres und der Sommerschule, die McGonagall organisiert hatte, um zu gewährleisten, dass die Schüler des Siebten Jahres ihre Studien doch noch rechtzeitig beenden und ihre UTZe absolvieren konnten, war er recht plötzlich erwachsen geworden. Nun überragte er Ginny um einiges, aller Babyspeck war aus seinem ehemals rundlichen Gesicht verschwunden und sein dunkelbraunes Haar wirkte angemessen staubig und vernachlässigt, was sofort den Forscher und Gelehrten der Kräuterkunde erkennen ließ. Tatsächlich hatte er mit seinem Auftreten eines Gelehrten und seiner einfachen Kleidung eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zum guten alten Lupin.

„Sein Fall ist ziemlich interessant, was?“, sagte Neville, während sie zum Schloss gingen. „Malfoys, meine ich. Ich meine, seine Mum und sein Dad sind nach dem Krieg ungestraft davongekommen, aber er wird plötzlich all dieser Verbrechen beschuldigt, nur weil er verschwunden ist. Ich weiß nur, dass er eine der Patils mit einem harmlosen Fluch angegriffen hat, das ist alles. Das rechtfertigt die Großfahndung nicht wirklich, wenn du mich fragst.“ 

„Tut mir leid, ich darf meine Fälle nicht mit Außenstehenden besprechen“, sagte Ginny. 

„Schon gut“, sagte Neville und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ich erwarte keine Antwort von dir. Es ist nur so, dass man während des Sommers hier oben nicht so viele Leute zu sehen bekommt – ich bin ganz allein mit ein paar der anderen Professoren, die keine Familie haben. Es ist schön, mal mit jemand anderem zu reden.“ 

„Du weißt, dass du im Fuchsbau immer willkommen bist“, rief Ginny ihm in Erinnerung. „Meine Mum macht sich ständig Sorgen um dich und fragt sich, ob du wohl genug isst. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass sie dir ein paar Küchlein schicken soll.“ 

„Danke. Ich liebe die Kochkünste deiner Mum“, sagte Neville mit einem Lachen. „So gut die Hauselfen hier auch sein mögen, Molly Weasley können sie nicht das Wasser reichen.“ 

Sie erreichten die große Doppeltür, die ins Schloss führte, und betraten die Eingangshalle. Am Ende der weitläufigen Treppe rechts von ihnen konnte man einen perlmuttartigen Schein sehen – der Fast Kopflose Nick, der gerade die Krause um seinen zum Teil durchtrennten Hals richtete.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley“, begrüßte Nick sie und schwebte die Treppe hinab. „Ich habe gehört, dass Sie meine Hilfe benötigen.“ 

„Hallo, Nick“, sagte sie. „Ja, ich wollte Ihnen noch mal ein paar Fragen zu Draco Malfoy stellen.” 

„Ich bin in meinem Büro, falls ihr mich braucht“, sagte Neville und machte einen Schritt zurück. 

„Vielen Dank, Professor Longbottom“, sagte Nick feierlich. Ginny und Neville grinsten sich zu, bevor Neville davonschlenderte und dabei „The Minotaur Mix“ vor sich hin pfiff. 

„Ich fürchte, ich habe Mr. Podmore schon alles gesagt, was ich über den Morgen nach der Schlacht weiß“, sagte Nick, sobald Neville verschwunden war. „Natürlich war mir die Wichtigkeit meiner Beobachtungen zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst, von daher ist meine Erinnerung daran nicht gerade deutlich. Ich sah Mr. Malfoy die Große Halle verlassen und auf den Eingang zu den Kerkern der Slytherins zugehen, bevor er ohne ersichtlichen Grund die Richtung änderte und nach draußen ging.“ 

„Wo waren Sie, als er hier drin war?“, fragte Ginny. „Was taten Sie gerade?“ 

„Ich war derjenige, der die Leiche des Creevey-Jungen fand“, sagte Nick traurig und faltete seine durchscheinenden Hände. „Ich wollte gerade jemanden holen, der sie in die Große Halle zu den anderen Toten bringen konnte. Ich war genau dort oben-“ Nick deutete zum Ende der Treppe. „Malfoy kam heraus, als ich ganz oben war.“ 

„Wo blieb er stehen?“ 

Nick schwebte in Richtung des Ganges, der zu den Kerkern der Slytherins führte und hielt nur wenige Schritte von der Tür der Großen Halle entfernt an. „Hier blieb er stehen und hielt für einige Augenblicke inne. Ich bin mit den Slytherins nicht per Du, da mein Haus ein anderes ist, aber ich war dennoch besorgt und rief ihm etwas zu. Er ignorierte mich vollkommen. Ich fragte noch einmal, ob etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, dann wirbelte er herum und ging auf den Eingang zu. Er hatte mich nicht einmal bemerkt, obwohl ich genau hinter ihm war.“

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen. Diesen Teil der Geschichte hatte sie vorher noch nie gehört. „Glauben Sie, dass es mir möglich wäre, diese Erinnerung mal in einem Denkarium anzusehen?“, fragte sie.

Nick schüttelte seinen wackligen Kopf. „Ich bin ein Geist, Miss Weasley“, sagte er. „Jeder Zauberspruch geht einfach durch mich hindurch.“

 _Verdammt noch mal_ , stöhnte Ginny innerlich. Sie behielt jedoch ihren höflichen Gesichtsausdruck bei und nickte angesichts der Information. Wenn nur noch jemand Malfoy hätte gehen sehen! 

Sie ging bei Nevilles Büro vorbei, um sich  von ihm zu verabschieden, dann sah sie bei McGonagall herein, um ihr kurz hallo zu sagen, bevor sie nach Hogsmeade zurückkehrte und zurück nach London apparierte. Ein seltsames Geräusch begrüßte sie, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Es klang wie eine blecherne Darbietung der Marseillaise aus ihrer Tasche, die sie im Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa geworfen hatte. Ihr Handy klingelte. Natürlich musste Harry sich mit dem Klingelton über ihren ursprünglichen Hass gegenüber Fleur Delacour lustig machen. 

Nachdem sie in ihrer Tasche herumgetastet hatte, um das blöde Ding zu finden, drückte Ginny schließlich auf den grünen Kopf und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr. „Äh – hallo?“

„Hallo – Ginny? Ich bin's, Ben Hamilton, wir haben uns getroffen – vor ungefähr sechzehn Stunden, um genau zu sein...“ 

Es war Draco, in Merlins Namen.

„Oh ja, stimmt“, sagte sie und ließ ihre Stimme ein wenig wärmer klingen. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, so früh von dir zu hören.“ 

„Oh.“ Er klang enttäuscht. „Ich dachte nur – aber wenn du schon Pläne für heute Abend hast, dann würde ich das absolut verstehen-“ 

„Nein, nein, ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles.“ Ginny rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr. „Die meisten Typen sagen, dass sie dich am nächsten Tag anrufen, und du hast Glück, wenn sie sich nach einer Woche melden.“ 

Er lachte. „Ich hoffe, dass du noch merken wirst, dass ich nicht wie die meisten Typen bin.“

Ginny fühlte sich, als hätte sich ihr Bauch sich bei seinen Worten mit einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge gefüllt, und sie grinste. „Ich hoffe es auch.“

„Na ja, jedenfalls rufe ich an, weil meine Kumpels und ich später ins O'Neill's gehen, um das Spiel heute auf deren großer Leinwand zu sehen und ich hab mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht mitkommen willst.“ 

Ginny brauchte einen Moment, um das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, zu entschlüsseln. Merlin, wenn sie ihren Part gut spielen wollte, musste sie ein bisschen Recherche über Muggel betreiben. „Wer spielt noch mal?“, fragte sie und hoffte, dass es die richtige Frage war.

„Chelsea gegen West Ham. Wir sind natürlich alle für West Ham, also lass deinen Chelsea-Schal bitte zuhause.“ 

Ginny gluckste. „Es gibt keinen größeren West Ham-Fan als mich“, log sie.

„Lieber Himmel, Mädel, ich glaube, ich muss dich heiraten.“ 

Es entstand eine peinliche Pause und Ginny bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen.  _Passiert das gerade wirklich?_ , dachte sie.  _Ist das wahr?_

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte“, fuhr Draco betont fröhlich fort. „Wo kann ich dich abholen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	7. Verstellt verabredet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe leider keine Ahnung von Fußball. Verzeiht mir eventuelle Fehler. D:

**Kapitel 6 – Verstellt verabredet  
**

 **  
**

Ginny gab Draco ihre Adresse und er sagte, dass er am Abend vorbeikommen würde, um sie abzuholen. Gleich nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, raste sie zu ihrem kleinen Kamin, entzündete ein Feuer und flohte Dean Thomas. „Dean!“, rief sie, als ihr Kopf in seinem verlassenen Wohnzimmer auftauchte. „Dean, ich bin's, Ginny, es ist ein Notfall!“ 

Am Ende des kurzen Flures, der vom Raum abging, flog eine Tür auf und Dean kam auf Strümpfen und im Schlafanzug den Flur entlanggeschlittert. „Ginny, was ist los?“ 

„Ich habe heute Abend ein Date mit einem  West Ham -Fan und ich habe behauptet, dass ich auch einer bin“, platzte sie heraus. 

Dean, der offenbar mit etwas sehr viel Lebensbedrohlicherem gerechnet hatte, hielt kurz inne und blinzelte. „Warte – das ist alles? Oh, Gin“, sagte er mit einem Lachen. „Na gut, dann komm raus und ich geb dir einen groben Abriss von dem, was du wissen musst.“ 

Ginny kletterte aus seinem Kamin und klopfte sich die Asche von der Kleidung. „Ich hab hier irgendwo noch ein Trikot rumliegen, das du anziehen kannst“, fuhr Dean fort, während er sie in sein unordentliches Schlafzimmer führte. „Okay, zunächst mal ist West Ham der Fußballliga 1919 beigetreten...“ 

Ginny hörte Dean bei allem, was er erzählte, aufmerksam zu – von einer Beschreibung des Boleyn Grounds, wo West Ham seine Heimspiele spielte, über die besten Spieler des Teams - „Wenn du Greens Einsatz bei dem Tor gegen Arsenal letztes Jahr erwähnst, wirst du heute Nacht auf jeden Fall flachgelegt“ - bis zu den Fangesängen. Er entdeckte das Trikot, das er erübrigen konnte, ganz hinten im Schrank und Ginny versprach ihm, es nach dem Date wieder zurückzugeben. Inzwischen war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen, daher lud Dean sie ein. Sie bestellten beim Inder und aßen in Deans enger Küche. 

„Der muss schon was Besonderes sein, wenn du dich so für ihn ins Zeug legst“, sagte Dean, als sie sich gerade durch das Tandoori-Huhn aßen. „So hab ich dich noch nie erlebt.“ 

Ginny schluckte und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. Dean arbeitete für die Werbeabteilung des  _ Tagespropheten _ , deshalb konnte sie ihre Fälle nicht wirklich mit ihm besprechen, aber er hatte recht. Sie hatte keinen Grund, Draco irgendetwas vorzumachen. Sie sollte ihn festnehmen, nicht mit ihm ausgehen. Aber Ginny war nicht mehr auf ein richtiges Date eingeladen worden, seit sie mit Harry Schluss gemacht hatte, und um ehrlich zu sein, war sie wider besseren Wissens aufgeregt. „Ja“, sagte sie langsam. „Ich denke schon, dass er das ist.“ 

„Werd ich ihn mal kennen lernen?“, fragte Dean. „Wenn er ein West Ham-Fan ist, kann er so schlecht nicht sein.“ 

„Ich – also.“ Ginny räusperte sich nervös. „Er ist – natürlich muggelstämmig“, log sie. 

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, das hab ich mir schon gedacht.“ 

„Und – ich meine, ja, klar, momentan ist noch alles rosig, so am Anfang, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es was Ernstes ist.“ 

„Alles klar. Na ja“, sagte Dean und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Pass auf dich auf, Gin. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr euch das Spiel heute Abend ansehen werdet, und wenn er dir mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als dem Spiel – na ja, dann weißt du bescheid.“ 

Ginny blinzelte. „Worüber?“ 

„Dass du unrecht hattest und es was Ernstes ist“, sagte er mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Manchmal geht das so mit ihnen, weißt du. Mit Beziehungen.“ 

Ginny lächelte ihren Teller an. „Dann solltest du mir vielleicht noch ein bisschen was über West Ham erzählen“, schlug sie vor. Dean lachte und tat ihr den Gefallen. Als sie seine Wohnung fast eine Stunde später verließ, kannte sie jeden Spieler des Teams, seine Trikotnummer, seine Rivalen aus anderen Teams, die bedeutenden Spiele der letzten zehn Jahre, die Namen der Trainer... 

Draco war pünktlich, als er sie abends an ihrer Wohnung abholte, und Ginny musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie das am Randstein geparkte Auto sah. Als er gesagt hatte, dass er sie abholen würde, hatte sie sich automatisch vorgestellt, sie würden auf Besen fliegen. „Alles klar?“, sagte er, als sie die Tür ihres Wohnhauses öffnete, nur um ihn auf der Türmatte stehen zu sehen. Ihr stieg ein Hauch dezenten Rasierwassers und Shampoos in die Nase, das einfach himmlisch roch. Er trug ein hellblaues Hemd, die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet, über einer ausgewaschenen Jeans – ein bisschen schicker als der durchschnittliche Muggel, der ins Pub ging, aber Ginny konnte sich den Grund für die Wahl seiner Kleidung schon ausmalen. „Wow“, sagte er, als sie aus dem Haus trat. „Du – äh, du siehst super aus.“ 

Ginny wurde rot. Sie trug Deans Trikot, das sie über der Hüfte zusammengeknotet hatte, damit es nicht so sackartig aussah, und kurze Jeans mit Sandalen. „Go, West Ham“, sagte sie und grinste ihn an. 

„Amen.“ Er drehte sich um und führte sie zum Auto, einer winzigen Kiste, die alt aber penibel sauber aussah, und öffnete die Beifahrertür für sie. 

„Meine Kumpels warten im Pub auf uns“, sagte Draco, während er geschickt ausparkte und sich in den Verkehr einordnete. „Einige von ihnen bringen auch ihre Freundinnen mit, also wirst du nicht das einzige Mädchen sein.“ 

_ Freundin _ . Ginny bemerkte mit Erstaunen, wie ihr bei diesem Wort das Herz in die Hose rutschte. 

Sie führten eine leichte, belanglose Unterhaltung, während Draco durch die Stadt fuhr. Er erzählte ihr, dass er in Earl's Court lebte, in einem Stadthaus, das er sich mit zwei Freunden teilte. „Simon hast du ja schon getroffen, und dann ist da noch John Palmer, er war auch im Park dabei. Wir verstehen uns blendend, dafür dass wir so eng aufeinander wohnen und die beiden totale Chaoten sind.“ 

„Du nicht?“, fragte Ginny. 

„Ich kann Unordnung gar nicht ausstehen“, erklärte er feierlich und Ginny zuckte innerlich zusammen, als sie etwas von ihm wiedererkannte. Es war ganz so, als hätte jemand einen Schauspieler engagiert, der Draco darstellte, aber Dracos Charakter mit seinen eigenen Eigenschaften vermischt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er immer sehr auf sein Aussehen geachtet hatte – und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er jemals irgendwo gelebt hatte, wo es nicht makellos sauber gewesen war. All das speicherte sie im Hinterkopf ab, um es später zu den Notizen zu seinem Fall hinzuzufügen. 

Die interessanteste Information erhielt sie allerdings, als er sie über ihre Familie ausfragte und sie die Frage zurückgab. Seine körperliche Reaktion war so gering, dass jeder andere sie vermutlich übersehen hätte, aber Ginny fiel sie sofort auf: Seine Hände, die das Lenkrad hielten, verkrampften sich kaum merklich, sodass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Meine Eltern sind beide verstorben“, sagte er ruhig. „Sie waren meine ganze Familie, also bin ich jetzt auf mich gestellt.“ 

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Ginny und ihr Kopf drehte sich. 

Sie plagte sich für den Rest der Fahrt mit seiner Antwort, und hatte sie auch noch nicht vergessen, als Draco parkte und sie in das hell erleuchtete Irish Pub führte, wo sie das Fußballspiel ansehen wollten. Eine Gruppe von Männern und Frauen erwartete sie drinnen, und Draco stellte ihr alle flüchtig vor. Simon Kincaid kämpfte sich mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den braunen Augen durch die Menge und gab Ginny einen schmatzenden Kuss auf den Mund. „Willkommen, Schätzchen“, rief er. 

„Vielen Dank auch“, sagte Ginny und versuchte, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Simon erinnerte sie so sehr an Fred, dass ihr gar nicht bewusst war, dass andere den Kuss vielleicht missverstehen könnten. 

„Findest du das irgendwie lustig?“, fragte Draco gereizt. 

„Prima nocta, Kumpel“, sagte Simon und legte einen Arm um Ginnys Schulter. „Ich üb nur mein Recht auf Prima nocta aus.“ 

Draco schenkte ihr ein angespanntes Lächeln. „Willst du was trinken?“ 

„Ein – Guinness, bitte“, sagte Ginny. Er nickte und stolzierte zur Bar davon. 

„Ach, ich habs schon wieder getan“, stöhnte Simon und lehnte sich an Ginny. „Hab mein Pensum für heute erreicht.“ 

„Simon hat es einfach drauf, Ben auf die Nerven zu gehen“, sagte ein Mann mit schmutzig blonden Haaren, den Draco als John Palmer, den dritten Mitbewohner, vorgestellt hatte. „Simon würde für jeden seiner Freunde durchs Feuer gehen-“ 

„Aber in Bens Fall wärs so, dass er mich selbst ins Feuer schubsen würde“, beendete Simon den Satz mit einem Grinsen. 

„M- Gott im Himmel“, verbesserte Ginny sich selbst. „Wir kennen uns kaum und schon hab ich's verdorben, hm?“ 

John lachte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Nee, keine Sorge“, sagte er. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, du könntest noch viel schlimmere Sachen machen und er würde dich trotzdem noch genauso sehr anhimmeln.“ 

Ginny fühlte, wie ihre Wangen glühten. „Aber – wir kennen uns doch kaum“, wiederholte sie. 

„Hat ihn nich davon abgehalten, gestern den ganzen Abend über dich zu reden“, sagte Simon wissend. „Ging sogar so weit, dass ich gesagt hab, 'Benjamin, Schätzchen, halt die Klappe un hilf mir, das verdammte Auto zu klaun, oder die Bobbies ham uns'. Wir ham nämlich grade  _ Grand Theft Auto: Las Vegas _ gespielt.“ 

„Videospiel“, sagte John angesichts von Ginnys verständnislosem Blick. Nicht dass seine Klarstellung viel half. 

Draco kam mit Ginnys Getränk zurück und sie befreite sich von Simons Arm, um es entgegenzunehmen. „Redet ihr über mich?“, fragte er mit einem Blick auf seine Mitbewohner. 

„Natürlich“, sagte John und grinste hämisch. Es sah aus, als hätte er es sich von Draco abgeguckt. „Sie kennt jetzt alle deine schlechten Gewohnheiten-“ 

„Ordnungsfreak“, warf Simon ein. 

„Bedauernswerte Manieren.“ 

„Es is nich normal, so ordentlich zu sein.“ 

„Und 'n schlechter Autofahrer.“ 

„Aber trotz all der Warnungen bin ich immer noch hier“, sagte Ginny und lächelte Draco an. Er grinste zurück und die Schmetterlinge kehrten mit einem Schlag zurück. 

Sie machten es sich alle bequem, um das Spiel anzusehen, und während der nächsten paar Stunden war das gesamte Pub vollkommen gefesselt von den Vorgängen auf der großen Fernsehleinwand. Das Pub explodierte jedes Mal, wenn ein Tor fiel, und Ginny mit ihnen, denn sie stellte fest, dass es kein großer Unterschied war, ob man nun einem Fußball- oder einem Quidditch-Spiel folgte, und auch nicht weniger spannend – obwohl Fußball natürlich auf der Erde gespielt wurde. Sie konnte alles, was Dean ihr beigebracht hatte, wunderbar verwenden und schaffte es, alle mit ihrem Wissen zu beeindrucken. 

„Was machst du beruflich?“, fragte Draco sie während einer Werbepause. Sie hatten beide Meeresfrüchtesuppe bestellt und löffelten sie gerade. 

„Ich bin Privatdetektivin“, improvisierte Ginny wild. „Ich arbeite mit – äh, der Londoner Polizei.“ 

„Wow“, sagte Draco und klang ehrlich beeindruckt. „Also bist du diejenige, die angeheuert wird, wenn eine Frau ihren Ehemann irgendwelcher Schandtaten verdächtigt.“ 

„So ähnlich, ja“, sagte Ginny amüsiert. „Meine Mum hasst meinen Job und sagt mir dauernd, ich soll aufhören, heiraten und zuhause bleiben, weil er zu gefährlich ist.“ Sie aß ein wenig von ihrer Suppe. „Was machst du?“ 

Er sah sie schüchtern an. „Eigentlich – hatte ich gehofft, das könnte Teil des zweiten Dates sein – falls ich dich noch nicht verschreckt habe.“ 

Ginnys Herz machte einen Purzelbaum. Er wollte sie wiedersehen. Und ehrlich gesagt – obwohl sie den Verdacht hatte, dass der Alkohol zum Teil Schuld daran war – wollte sie ihn ebenfalls wiedersehen. „Ein Geheimnis also?“, sagte Ginny. „Ich liebe Geheimnisse.“ 

Sie hatte auf eine Reaktion seinerseits gehofft, aber es kam nichts. Er schenkte ihr nur wieder das gleiche schiefe Lächeln, das er ihr auch am Tag zuvor im Park geschenkt hatte, und fragte: „Hast du Dienstag Zeit?“ 

West Ham gewann das Spiel sehr knapp und das halbe Pub drehte durch. Dracos Freunde schlugen ein und bestellten mehr Bier für alle. Alle bis auf Draco stießen auf das Team an, der verzichtete, um Ginny noch nach Hause fahren zu können. 

Sie redeten inzwischen ohne Unterbrechung und sprachen über alles Mögliche: ihr Lieblingsessen, Bücher, Filme – Ginny hatte den Nachmittag mit einem Crash-Kurs über die moderne Muggelkultur verbracht – und ihre Unterhaltung ging nahtlos von einem Thema ins andere über. Muggel-Draco war so ein guter Gesprächspartner, dass Ginny bald über Dinge sprach, die sie sonst nie erwähnt hätte. 

„Einer meiner Brüder ist vor acht Jahren gestorben“, erzählte sie, als sie wieder bei ihren Familien angekommen waren. „Er fehlt mir so sehr. Der Schmerz verschwindet einfach nie.“ 

Und da passierte es. Bei den Worten 'vor acht Jahren' wurde Draco stocksteif, seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Blick wurde unruhig. Ginny hielt inne, und konnte es kaum vermeiden ihn anzustarren, bis Draco sich räusperte und sie wieder ansah. „Das ist furchtbar“, murmelte er und wechselte schnell das Thema. 

Als es auf elf zuging, deutete Ginny an, dass es spät für sie wurde, also stand Draco auf und sagte der Gruppe, dass sie nach Hause gehen würden. Ein Chor von 'gute Nacht's folgte ihnen, als sie das Pub verließen, und Draco führte Ginny zu seinem Auto, das er vorm Pub geparkt hatte. 

„Also, wegen Dienstagabend“, fing er an, nachdem sie einige Straßen schweigend entlanggefahren waren. „Hast du Zeit?“ 

„Sollte ich“, sagte sie und sah zu den Straßenlaternen auf. Das Fensterglas fühlte sich kalt an an ihrer Wange und war erfrischend auf ihrem geröteten Gesicht. „Was haben wir vor?“ 

„Es ist eine Überraschung, weißt du noch?“ 

„Eine gute Überraschung?“ 

Draco hob kurz den Blick von der Straße, um sie anzusehen. „Ich hoffe es.“ 

Eine halbe Stunde später hielt er vor ihrer Wohnung und stieg aus, um sie zur Tür zu bringen. „Das ist wirklich nicht nötig, weißt du“, sagte sie, als sie die Eingangsstufen hinaufstiegen. 

Er grinste sie an. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, ich hätte gute Manieren?“ 

An der Tür blieben sie stehen und Ginny holte ihre Schlüssel heraus, ging aber noch nicht nach drinnen. „Ich hatte Spaß heute Abend“, flüsterte sie und fragte sich, warum sie sich fühlte, als würde die Welt auf etwas warten. Oder vielleicht wartete  _ sie _ . 

„Hab ich gemerkt“, sagte Draco genauso leise. 

Ginny kicherte. „Hast du überhaupt auf den Fernseher geachtet?“ 

Er sagte nichts, aber sie verstand ihn auch so. „Ich seh dich Dienstag“, sagte er, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und seine Lippen gegen ihre strichen. 

Ginny betrat ihre Wohnung und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sie konnte noch immer den leichten Druck von Dracos Lippen auf ihren spüren. 

Das war gar nicht gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von Dreitausend Tage Unschuld gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	8. Hals über Kopf

**Kapitel 7 – Hals über Kopf  
**

 **  
**

Kaum dass Ginny sich ihm am nächsten Montag beim Mittagessen gegenüber gesetzt hatte, grinste Percy sie wissend an. „Kenne ich ihn?“, fragte er.

Ginny blinzelte verwirrt. „Bitte was?“

„Du gehst mit jemandem aus, Gin.“

Sie machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, es zu leugnen. „Woher weißt du?“

„Weil ich ebenfalls seit kurzem mit jemandem ausgehe, und du genauso aussiehst, wie ich mich fühle.“ Percy breitete seine Serviette mit großem Zeremoniell über seinen Schoß und begann zu essen. „Es ist übrigens Patricia Stimpson, sie arbeitet für den Magischen Personenverkehr.“

Ginny versuchte, dem Namen ein Gesicht zuzuordnen, und ihr fiel ein Mädchen aus Georges Jahr auf Hogwarts ein, dessen langes, dunkelbraunes Haar ein herzförmiges Gesicht umrahmte. „Das ist wunderbar, Percy“, sagte sie aufrichtig. „Weiß sie von Mums Forderung von vier Enkeln pro Person?“

Percy, der gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft genommen hatte, spie eindrucksvoll über den gesamten Tisch und prustete vor Lachen. Ginny schnaubte amüsiert und machte eine Zauberstabbewegung, mit der sie den Saft aufwischte. „Du warst also nicht dabei, als Hermine erklärt hat, nach zweien wäre sie fertig“, sagte er heiser. „Und nein, Patricia weiß nichts von einer solchen Regelung. Sie ist sehr karriereorientiert, und ehrgeizig obendrein. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Kinder will.“

Ginny grinste selbstgefällig. „Nur zu deiner Information, ich hab das absichtlich gesagt, als du grade was getrunken hattest.“

„Ja, ich hab mir schon so was gedacht.“ 

Für kurze Zeit aßen sie schweigend. „Also, ich habe dir mein Herz ausgeschüttet“, sagte Percy. „Tricia und ich waren Samstagabend zum Essen aus und haben Pläne fürs Wochenende. Was ist mit dir?“

„Äh...“ Verdammt noch mal, was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? „Du kennst ihn nicht“, sagte sie und mied seinen Blick. „Wir haben uns vor ein paar Tagen im Park getroffen und es hat sofort gefunkt und... mehr gibt es nicht zu erzählen.“

„Mmhm.“ Percy verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Also hat die Tatsache, dass dir ein bisschen warm zu sein scheint, nichts damit zu tun.“

„Percy, _bitte_ “, zischte sie ein wenig schärfer, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Sie zählte bis fünf und atmete tief ein, bevor sie weitersprach. „Hör zu, Mum nervt mich immer noch, weil ich mit Harry Schluss gemacht habe – sie denkt, wir passen _perfekt_ zueinander und sind wie füreinander _gemacht_ – sie glaubt immer noch, dass ich eines Morgens aufwachen und feststellen werde, dass ich unrecht hatte und ihn anbetteln werde, dass er mich wieder zurücknimmt! Und Harry ist auch davon überzeugt! Wenn die rausfinden, dass ich mit jemand anderem ausgehe-“

„Und rausfinden, dass du denjenigen wirklich magst“, fügte Percy hinzu. „Sie könnte dich exkommunizieren.“

Sie seufzte. „Ja. Du weißt was ich meine, oder?“

„Mum kann ein bisschen... schwierig sein, ich weiß“, sagte er und beugte sich nach vorne. „Und ich weiß, dass es schlimmer geworden ist seit Fred-“ Er zauderte ein wenig, als er den Namen aussprach. „-und seit George sich so in sich zurückgezogen hat. Alles, was ich dir sagen kann, Gin, ist, dass du einfach abwarten musst. Mum weiß oft wirklich, was das Beste für uns ist, aber wenn es drauf ankommt, weiß es niemand besser als man selbst. Wenn du meinst, dass du und Harry nicht füreinander bestimmt sind, dann glaube ich _dir_ , nicht ihr.“

Ginny stiegen während Percys spontaner Rede Tränen in die Augen, und als er fertig war, nahm sie seine sommersprossigen, langfingrigen Hände in ihre und küsste sie. „Wo warst du mein ganzes Leben lang, Percy?“, hauchte sie.

Percy errötete verlegen. „Oben in meinem Zimmer, wo ich einen Bericht über Kesselböden geschrieben habe, wahrscheinlich“, sagte er und sie brachen in unkontrolliertes Gekicher aus.

Sobald sie sich erholt hatten, wurde Percy wieder ernst. „Ich habe nur noch eine Frage und dann werde ich das Thema nie wieder ansprechen. Ist das nur eine Affäre für den Sommer oder meinst du es mit diesem Typen wirklich ernst?“

Ginny erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, mit Draco an dem kleinen Tisch zu sitzen, wie sich ihre Köpfe beinah berührt hatten, als sie über Gott und die Welt gesprochen und alles um sich herum ignoriert hatten. „Ich glaube, es ist was Ernstes“, murmelte sie und sah auf ihr Essenstablett hinab. „Was sehr Ernstes.“

Percy nickte. „Dann erledige ich mal meine Pflicht als großer Bruder und sage dir, dass du Spaß haben, aber vorsichtig sein sollst.“

„Und du drohst mir nicht damit, mich ins Kloster zu stecken?“

Percy verdrehte die Augen. „Ich vermute, das kommt von Ron.“

„Erraten.“

Draco hatte versprochen, sie anzurufen, um ihre Pläne für Dienstag festzumachen, aber obwohl ihr Handy an gewesen war, war sie leider von Magie umgeben gewesen, deshalb war die SMS, die er ihr geschickt hatte, ein wenig durcheinandergeraten. Trotzdem konnte sie ausmachen, dass er sie in einem schicken Fünf-Sterne-Restaurant in der Nähe des Leicester Square treffen wollte, zu geradezu lächerlich später Stunde, nämlich um zehn Uhr. Sie sollte zur normalen Zeit ein leichtes Abendessen zu sich nehmen, aber sonst nichts.

Ginny durchwühlte ihren Schrank, sobald sie Dienstagabend zurück in ihre Wohnung appariert war, musste dann aber doch in die Oxford Street gehen, um etwas zu kaufen. Um halb zehn war sie fertig und ging einige Minuten lang in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab – obwohl sie sich einredete, dass sie das nur tat, um sich an die hohen Schuhe zu gewöhnen, die sie zu ihrem Kleid gekauft hatte. Ihre Haare waren offen und fielen ihr leicht gewellt über die nackten Schultern, und sie hatte ein wenig Make-up aufgetragen. Als sie es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und ihrer Handtasche und disapparierte.

Als sie ankam, sah es so aus, als würde das Restaurant für die Nacht schließen. Die letzten Gäste gingen gerade und ein Kellner löschte Tisch für Tisch alle Kerzen. Eine Bedienungshilfe räumte die stehengelassenen Teller ab und stellte sie in einen grauen Kasten. Sie nahm die verwelkten Blumen von den Tischen, die am nächsten Tag durch frische ersetzt werden würden.

„Sie sind bestimmt wegen Ben hier?“

Ginny wandte sich vom Fenster zum Eingang des Restaurants, wo eine makellos gekleidete Kellnerin sie von der Türschwelle anlächelte. „Ja“, sagte Ginny. „Er hat mir gesagt-“

„Er hat mir bescheid gesagt, ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Ich bringe Sie zu ihm.“ Die Kellnerin hielt ihr die Tür auf und Ginny nickte ihr zum Dank zu, als sie hindurchglitt und den Luxus und die Großartigkeit des Interieurs bewunderte. Es bedurfte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, warum dieses Restaurant fünf Sterne bekommen hatte.

Die Kellnerin führte sie durch den menschenleeren Essbereich, am Weinlager und den Toiletten vorbei und seltsamerweise in die Küche, wo die Belegschaft gerade noch die letzten schimmernden Metalloberflächen abwischte und Geschirr und Besteck wieder in die richtigen Schränke räumte.

„Ben wird gleich bei Ihnen sein“, sagte die Kellnerin. „Ich muss vorne abschließen und Kassensturz machen.“

Ginny hatte kaum Zeit sich zu wundern, was hier vor sich ging, denn nicht lange nachdem die Geräusche von vorne verstummt waren, betrat Draco durch die Drehtür mit einigen gefüllten Einkaufstüten beladen die Küche. „Ah, du bist schon da“, sagte er und stellte die Tüten auf dem Pass ab, bevor er sich umdrehte, um sie anzusehen. „Oh verdammt – ich hab vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass du dich nicht schick zu machen brauchst. Bist du wirklich so mit der U-Bahn gefahren?“

“Äh – na ja, es war nicht sehr voll“, log sie.

Draco betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, und ihr Herz begann, wie verrückt zu klopfen. „Du siehst... unglaublich aus, Ginny.“

Sie wurde rot und bedankte sich mit einem Murmeln, und bemerkte erst jetzt, was er trug: eine weiße, zweireihige Kochjacke, eine weiße Schürze, weite grünkarierte Hosen und knallorange Flipflops. „Du arbeitest hier“, sagte sie, als ihr die Erkenntnis kam.

„Ich bin der Souschef, ja“, sagte er und begann, das Essen auszupacken, das er mitgebracht hatte. „Ich wollte das eigentlich bei mir zuhause machen, aber dann habe ich gehört, dass Johns Eltern die Woche über aus Blackburn zu Besuch sind, also habe ich den Inhaber um den Gefallen gebeten, mir die Küche hier zu überlassen.“ Als er alle Zutaten auf dem Tisch aufgereiht hatte, lehnte er sich auf seine gespreizten Hände und schenkte ihr ein verwegenes Lächeln. „Ich werde für dich kochen.“

„Wow“, rief sie lachend. „Es hat noch nie jemand für mich gekocht.“

„Dann kommst du gleich in einen ganz besonderen Genuss“, sagte er, während er sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du im O'Neill's die Meeresfrüchtesuppe genommen hast, deshalb hoffe ich, dass du Lust auf Lachs mit Ahorn- und Senfkornsauce hast.“

Ginny stöhnte. „Das klingt himmlisch.“

Draco verschwendete keine Zeit und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Zuerst packte er die beiden Lachsfilets aus. Er unterhielt sich mit ihr, während er sich in der Küche bewegte, als wäre er dort zuhause. „Wie bist du Souschef geworden?“, fragte sie.

„Hab mich hochgearbeitet“, sagte er, während er Knoblauchzehen in genau gleich große Stücke hackte. „Als ich ungefähr zwanzig war, wusste ich, dass ich Koch werden wollte – irgendwie fand ich es toll, wenn ich Sachen zusammengeworfen habe und was Neues dabei heraus kam. Ich weiß, das ist ein bisschen vereinfacht, aber...“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

Ginny schüttelte nur erstaunt den Kopf – denn in Hogwarts war Dracos Lieblingsfach Zaubertränke gewesen. „Und dann hast du eine Kochausbildung gemacht?“

„Konnte ich mir nicht leisten. Jemand hat mir empfohlen, rauszugehen und ein bisschen Erfahrung zu sammeln, also bin ich nach Italien und Frankreich gegangen, um etwas über Nahrungsmittel und Geschmäcker zu lernen und für einige der besten Chefköche in Paris und Florenz zu arbeiten.”

Deshalb war er dort gesichtet worden. Er hatte keine finsteren Pläne gehabt oder vorm Ministerium flüchten wollen – er hatte _Kochen_ lernen wollen. 

„Ich hab als einfacher Koch angefangen, als ich zurück nach London kam“, fuhr Draco fort. „Dann habe ich es geschafft, den Küchenchef mit meiner Foie Gras so sehr zu beeindrucken, dass er mich zum Souschef gemacht hat. Das heißt, ich komme gleich hinter dem Chefkoch. Ich entscheide über das Tagesgericht, gehe auf den Markt, um frisches Fleisch und Fisch zu kaufen, und ich richte die Gerichte an und schicke sie raus.“ Er hielt inne und bat sie mit einer Kopfbewegung zu sich, also verließ Ginny ihren Platz am Pass und kam näher. „Versuch mal“, sagte er und ließ sie die Sauce probieren, die er mischte, während der Lachs kochte. „Gut?“

Ginny schlürfte vorsichtig von der goldbraunen Sauce auf dem Löffel. „Fantastisch“, sagte sie. „Wo hast du das Rezept her?“

„Paris. Ich mag es, weil es relativ einfach zu kochen ist, aber wie etwas schmeckt, wofür man im Restaurant dreißig Kröten bezahlen würde. John meint, er könnte sich nur davon ernähren“, fügte Draco glucksend hinzu.

Nachdem die Sauce fertig war und der Lachs einige Minuten darin geköchelt hatte, legte Draco die Filets auf Teller und tröpfelte die restliche Sauce darüber. Sie suchten alles zusammen, was sie brauchten, dann gingen sie in den Essbereich, wo auf einem einzelnen Tisch noch Gedecke und eine brennende Kerze standen.

Draco schenkte ihnen Wein ein und hob sein Glas. „Stoßen wir an?“

„Auf was?“

„Uns – wenn das nicht zu kitschig klingt“, schob er mit einem Grinsen hinterher.

Ginny grinste zurück. „Das ist überhaupt nicht kitschig“, verkündete sie und ihre Gläser klirrten.

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, und Ginny konnte kaum glauben, wie gut der Lachs schmeckte. „Ich möchte irgendwann mein eigenes Restaurant eröffnen“, vertraute Draco ihr an. „Ich muss nur noch ein bisschen warten, Geld sparen, Leute für die Zusammenarbeit finden, denen ich vertrauen kann.“

„Nicht Leute, deren Können du respektierst?“

Draco zog ein seltsames Gesicht und schwenkte den restlichen Wein in seinem Glas. „Es fällt mir schwer, anderen zu vertrauen“, sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Ich verlasse mich am liebsten auf mich selbst.“

Merlin, dachte Ginny, sein innerer Slytherin kommt zum Vorschein. „Ah“, sagte sie locker. „Einzelkindsyndrom?“

Ein aufgewühlter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er stellte sein Weinglas hin. „Das ist...“ Er schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich will dich nicht wegstoßen, aber – das ist nicht gerade ein Thema fürs zweite Date.“

Ginny ruderte soforte zurück und ihre Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken daran, was in aller Welt er nur verbergen konnte. „Tut mir leid – ich-“

„Nein, ist schon gut, das konntest du nicht wissen.“ Er nahm den letzten Bissen von seinem Lachs. „Ich würde es dir aber gern erzählen. Irgendwann.“

„Ich wäre ein sehr aufmerksames Publikum, wenn du es tätest“, versprach Ginny. Impulsiv griff sie über den Tisch und nahm seine Hand. Er schlang seine Finger um ihre und schien ihr versichern zu wollen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Sie wuschen das Geschirr ab und räumten es leise weg, unsicher, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie zu ihrer unbeschwerten Art zu reden zurückfinden sollten. Draco packte seine Einkäufe ein und ließ sie auf dem Pass liegen, dann brachte er Ginny zur Vordertür des Restaurants. London klappte die Bürgersteige hoch, die Pubs, die Kinos und die Theater spuckten ihre Gäste auf die Straße. Weit entfernt hörte Ginny in einem Moment der Stille die Turmuhr zur vollen Stunde schlagen.

„Das Abendessen war... mir gehen die Adjektive aus“, sagte sie und lachte über sich selbst. 

“Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat”, murmelte er. “Ich koche gern für dich.” 

„Und ich werde gern von jemandem bekocht.“ Diesmal ergriff Ginny die Initiative, indem sie leicht am Kragen seiner Kochjacke zog, bis er sich so weit heruntergebeugt hatte, dass sie ihn küssen konnte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam auf ihren, während er seine Hände in ihren Haaren vergrub. Er küsste sie sanft, nicht fordernd, und schließlich öffnete Ginny den Mund und erlaubte ihm ohne Worte, den Kuss zu vertiefen.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Draco sah ihr in die Augen. Ginny atmete tief ein. „Ruf mich an, wenn du zuhause bist“, murmelte er. „Ich will sicher sein, dass du gut angekommen bist.“

Ginny nickte. „Gute Nacht“, hauchte sie und schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Er küsste ihren Handrücken, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	9. Das einzig Wahre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich schon ein bisschen früher posten, aber dann wurde ich von Pottermore abgelenkt, und ich habe die magische Feder gefunden und einen albernen Usernamen bekommen, und jetzt warte ich auf meinen Hogwartsbrief. Schon seit Stunden! Aber da ihr wahrscheinlich alle genauso aufgeregt seid wie ich, werdet ihr das bestimmt verstehen. :D

**Kapitel 8 – Das einzig Wahre  
**

 **  
**

Nach ihrer Verabredung zum Abendessen konnten sich Ginny und Draco ihrer Arbeit wegen  eineinhalb Wochen lang nicht sehen – Draco hatte ihr gesagt, dass jemand vom Michelin-Reiseführer im Restaurant essen würde und der Inhaber drehte beinah durch, weil alles perfekt sein musste, und Ginny steckte bis zum Hals in Papierkram, Wachdienst für den Minister und Familienessen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, welches von den dreien sie am schlimmsten fand. 

Wenigstens konnte sie dieses Mal zum Abendessen im Fuchsbau erscheinen, da Harry ihr für das Wochenende keinen Beschattungsauftrag gegeben hatte. Molly hatte ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie diesmal zu kommen hatte, weil sie sich Sorgen machte, dass ihre einzige Tochter nicht richtig aß und sich nicht genügend Auszeiten von ihrem gefährlichen und stressigen Job gönnte. Ginny war nur dankbar, dass sie nicht kochen musste, denn seit Draco sein phänomenales Lachsgericht für sie gekocht hatte, reichte es schon, dass sie einen Topf Dosengemüsesuppe sah, um ihn schrecklich zu vermissen. Mehr als sie sollte. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter  recht , wenn sie sagte, dass ihr Job gefährlich war. 

Nachdem sie Hermine beiläufig gefragt hatte, wie man SMS verschickte, hatten Draco und sie eine lebhafte Unterhaltung über ihre Handys begonnen. Es fiel ihr immer leichter, seine Nachrichten zu entschlüsseln, obwohl sie durch Magie normalerweise durcheinandergerieten, und sie lachte über die Witze und albernen Dinge, die er ihr schrieb. Er fragte nach ihrem idealen Urlaubsziel, Traumberuf, und vielem mehr. Draco erzählte ihr, dass seine Lieblingsfarbe grün war, sein Geburtstag am 10. Juli und dass er neunundzwanzig Jahre alt war. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, wann er tatsächlich Geburtstag hatte, aber sie wusste ohne Zweifel, dass er erst sechsundzwanzig war. Warum hätte er sein Alter ändern – und sich  _ älter _ machen sollen? 

Obwohl sie wusste, dass Percy dichtgehalten hatte, dauerte es leider nicht lange, bis ihrer Familie klar wurde, dass etwas mit ihr los war, als sie am Samstag im Fuchsbau ankam.

Ginny kam um kurz nach sieben durch die Hintertür, trat sich  die Schuhe ab  und hängte ihren Umhang an einem der vielen Haken an der Wand auf. Die Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer sagten ihr, dass der Rest der Familie schon da war, aber zwei rothaarige Gestalten waren noch in der Küche – eine war ihre Mutter, die gerade etwas in den Ofen schob, die andere stand neben dem Geschirrschrank und goss Kürbissaft in Gläser. Als sie hereintrat, sahen beide auf. 

„Seid gegrüßt, Euer Lochwürden“, sagte Ginny und grinste George an. 

„Gott segne dich, mein Kind“, antwortete er grinsend und neigte verlegen den Kopf, sodass sein langes Haar die empfindliche rosa Haut an der Stelle verbarg, an der einmal ein Ohr gewesen war. 

„Ginny, Liebes, wie schön, dass du es diesmal geschafft hast“, sagte ihre Mutter und küsste Ginny auf die Wange, aber sie klang, als wäre es Ginnys Schuld, dass sie zum letzten Essen nicht hatte kommen können. 

„Wie läuft's im Ministerium?“, fragte George. 

Ginny stöhnte und trat auf ihn zu, um ihm zu helfen, den Kürbissaft nach draußen zu bringen. „Yaxleys Vorverhandlung findet bald statt, also rennen alle durch die Gegend und versuchen, sich an all die bösen Taten zu erinnern, die er vor acht Jahren verübt hat-“

„Das ist wichtige Arbeit“, sagte George heiser und vermied ihren Blick. Er hielt inne, ganz kurz, was bedeutete, dass sich jetzt normalerweise Fred zu Wort gemeldet hätte. „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht könnte... ich wäre einfach zu versucht...“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ seinen Satz unvollendet. Er ließ inzwischen viele Sätze unvollendet. 

Alle anderen begrüßten sie herzlich, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Tante Ginny, Tante Ginny!“, riefen die Kinder, und Teddy, Victoire, Anton und Rose kamen für eine Gruppenumarmung auf sie zugerannt.

„Lasst euch mal ansehen! “, rief Ginny aus und betrachtete ihre Nichten und Neffen liebevoll. „Ihr seid alle  mindestens einen halben Meter gewachsen, seit ich euch zuletzt gesehen habe .“ 

„Du siehst großartig aus, Gin“, sagten ihre Brüder, als sie sie nacheinader umarmten. Ihr Vater stimmte ihnen zu. „Schön, wie fesch mein kleines Mädchen aussieht“, sagte er mit stolzem Lächeln. 

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet“, sagte sie glucksend, als sie sich neben Hermine aufs Sofa setzte, die den kleinen Hugo im Arm hatte. „Ich bin ungeschminkt, diese Klamotten müssten wahrscheinlich mal in die Wäsche-“ 

Genau in diesem Moment erschallte La Marseillaise aus ihrer Hosentasche und Ginny fiel auf, dass sie vergessen hatte,  das Handy in ihrer Wohnung zu lassen. „Ups, ich bin gleich wieder da!“, rief sie, sprang auf und raste zur Tür, während Fleur geistesabwesend in die Musik einstimmte: „ _ Allons enfants de la Patrie... _ “ 

Sie musste bis vors Gartentürchen rennen, wo die Abwehrzauber, die ihr Haus umgaben, nicht mehr wirkten, bevor sie ans Telefon gehen konnte. „Ja, hallo?“, sagte Ginny ein wenig außer Atem.

„Gin, na endlich.“ 

Sofort breitete sich ein albernes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Hey, du. Wie läuft's im Restaurant?“ 

„Mr. Grayson kriegt noch einen Herzinfarkt“, sagte Draco trocken und sie stellte sich vor, wie er die Augen verdrehte. „Verdammte zwei Köche sind krank geworden, also versuche ich, die Gerichte rauszuschicken _und_ gleichzeitig  Filet mignon zu kochen. Sogar der Küchenchef, Monsieur Dubois, ist hinten und er hat seit Jahren keine Vorspeise mehr gemacht. Es ist ein verdammtes Affentheater.“ Er seufzte leidend ins Telefon. „Und jetzt sagt Grayson, dass es ihn nicht wundern würde, wenn wir einen Stern verlieren, deshalb sind wir alle grad... Bah, es ist schrecklich.“ Er gluckste. „Ich würde jetzt gerne richtig gute Neuigkeiten hören.“ 

„Na ja... ich hab Donnerstag früher Feierabend.“ 

„Fantastisch. Ich muss an dem Abend erst später kommen, wie ich sehe. Und ich weiß genau, was wir machen.“ 

„Ich freu mich drauf.“ 

„Gut, okay, die Kellner werfen mir schon böse Blicke zu, also ich muss mich beeilen. Du fehlst mir.“ 

Jedes Mal, wenn er das sagte, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie gerade einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen, deshalb entstand eine kurze Pause, bevor sie antwortete: „Du fehlst mir auch. Tschüss.“

„Bis Donnerstag.“ Er legte auf. 

Ginny schwebte zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo sich gerade alle zum Essen in der überfüllten Küche setzten. Sie drehten sich alle zu ihr um und sahen sie geschockt an.

„Du hast einen Freund!“, rief Hermine aus. Nach dieser Aussage explodierte die Küche regelrecht. 

„Warum hast du das nicht schon längst erzählt?“, wollte Ron wissen. 

„Darf ich dein Mobbiteflon sehen?“, fragte Mr. Weasley begierig. „Ich möchte rausfinden, wie man da reinspricht.“ 

„Ist er Franzose?“, fragte Fleur. „Es ist nur, dein Telefon singt La Marseillaise, des'alb denke ich schon.“ 

„Du wusstest bescheid, oder?“, fragte Bill und gab Percy, der sich seelenruhig von Mrs. Weasleys Huhn-Schinken-Pastete auf den Teller tat, einen Stoß in die Rippen. 

„Wenn man sich mir einmal anvertraut hat, schweige ich wie ein Grab“, verkündete Percy wichtigtuerisch. 

„Okay, ja!“, rief Ginny. „Ich habe einen Freund, er ist kein Franzose, und ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich genau wusste, wie ihr reagieren würdet!“ 

„Du hast Glück, dass Harry nicht da ist“, sagte Ron. 

„Ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht Harrys Eigentum“, sagte Ginny düster. „Und es ist zufällig so, dass ich diesen Typen wirklich mag, also kann Harry dort hingehen, wo-“ 

„An deiner Stelle würde ich diesen Satz nicht beenden“, schalt Mrs. Weasley und gab Ginny mit ihrem Holzlöffel einen Klaps auf den Handrücken. „Aber du hast meinen Segen, Liebes.“ 

Ginny klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Ich habe –  _ was? _ “ 

„Es ist ganz normal, dass du mit jemand anderem ausgehen willst“, sagte ihre Mutter und lud eine große Portion Huhn-Schinken-Pastete auf Georges Teller. „Besonders da du an einem verwirrenden Punkt in deinem Leben angelangt bist. Sobald du festgestellt hast, wie die anderen Männer da draußen sind, wirst du sehen, dass Harry und du füreinander bestimmt seid.“ 

Percys Blick traf ihren. Er schenkte ihr ein klägliches, halbes Lächeln und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln, als Ginny frustriert nach vorn sackte. Bei dieser Frau kam einfach nichts an, oder?

Während des restlichen Abends wich sie allen bohrenden Fragen aus und weigerte sich, mehr über ihren geheimnisvollen Freund zu erzählen, aber als sie am Montag ins Ministerium kam, wusste Harry auch schon  von Draco . „Ich wusste nicht, dass du mit jemand anderem ausgehst“, grummelte er. 

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Tut mir leid, hätte ich dich vorher um Erlaubnis fragen sollen?“

„Nein, das ist nicht – ich meine-“ 

„Du solltest Romilda Vane zu einem Date einladen“, schlug Ginny vor, während sie den Papierkram auf ihrem Tisch durchging. „Jedes Mal, wenn sie dich ansieht, zieht sie dich mit den Augen aus.“ 

Harry wurde rot. „Ich – verdammt noch mal, Ginny, ich bin nur hier rübergekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob du heute für Angelina einspringen kannst. Sie liegt mit Grippe im Bett.“

„Einspringen?“ Ginny merkte sofort auf. Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie heute nicht den gesamten Tag mit Papierkram würde verbringen müssen? „Bei was?“ 

„Da sie zu denen gehört, die geholfen haben, Yaxley zu schnappen, wird ihre Anwesenheit bei seiner Vorverhandlung verlangt“, sagte Harry. „Du musst in etwa einer halben Stunde im Gerichtssaal neun sein.“ 

„Heiliger Merlin-“ Ginny sprang von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und sprintete zu Angelinas unendlich ordentlicheren Arbeitsplatz, wo sie begann, sich durch Yaxleys Strafakte zu arbeiten. Sie hatte, wie Harry bereits gesagt hatte, dreißig Minuten, um sich mit jeder Missetat bekanntzumachen, die er je begangen hatte oder der er je bezichtigt worden war. 

Die Hälfte des Zaubergamots machte es sich schon auf ihren Plätzen gemütlich, als sie den Gerichtssaal betrat und auf einen Platz neben Romilda Vane und Danny O'Connell glitt, den anderen zwei Auroren, die an Yaxleys Verhaftung beteiligt gewesen waren. Romilda warf ihr einen recht kühlen Blick zu und drehte sich weg . Danny grinste freundlich. 

Nur wenige Augenblicke nach Ginnys Ankunft öffnete sich die Tür und Yaxley kam in einem zerrissenen, dreckigen Umhang herein. Geführt wurde er von zwei massigen, imposanten Wachen, die ihn im Polizeigriff hielten. Yaxley lächelte das Zaubergamot höhnisch an, auch dann noch arrogant, als er auf dem Holzstuhl in der Mitte des Raumes saß und schwere Ketten sich um seine Arme schlossen.

„Ophiuchus Canis Yaxley, Sie sind vor dem höchsten Gericht des Landes angeklagt, um Ihre Schuld an den Ihnen zugeschrieben Verbrechen zu ermitteln”, verkündete Kingsley Shacklebolt von seinem Platz vor dem versammelten Gericht aus. Um ihn herum verstummte das dezimierte Zaubergamot und schenkte dem Angeklagten seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. “Sobald Ihre Schuld oder Unschuld ermittelt ist, werden Sie eine Verhandlung vor dem gesamten Gericht zu einem späteren Datum erhalten, in der Sie sich mit allen Mitteln verteidigen dürfen, die wir als Zaubergamot für gut und recht befinden. Ist das Gericht einverstanden?” Ein Murmeln und Kopfnicken ging durch die Versammelten. 

“Dann lasst uns beginnen. Mr. Yaxley, wie äußern Sie sich zu dem Vorwurf, dass Sie wissentlich und willentlich den sogenannten Todessern beigetreten sind, einst bekannt unter dem Namen der Walpurgisritter, mit der Absicht, Muggeln, Muggelstämmigen und reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberern, die der Sache des Anführers, dem verstorbenen Tom Marvolo Riddle, ablehnend gegenüber standen, Schaden zuzufügen?” 

Yaxley grinste ihn anzüglich an. “Schuldig so sicher, wie ich geboren wurde”, sagte er spöttisch.

Kingsley hob eine Augenbraue. “Es ist verstörend, wie sehr es Ihnen an Reue mangelt”, sagte er  gedehnt . “Es haben sich einige Stimmen dafür erhoben, Sie ganz ohne Verhandlung nach Azkaban zu schicken, und ich frage mich langsam, ob wir dem nicht Folge leisten sollten.” 

“Er ist ein Bürger der Zauberergesellschaft”, schnaufte ein stämmiger älterer Mann zu Kingsleys Linken. “Wie abscheulich seine Verbrechen auch sein mögen, er hat das Recht auf eine Verhandlung.” Im Zaubergamot war zustimmendes Gemurmel zu vernehmen, doch manche schüttelten nur grimmig den Kopf. 

“Dann sei es zu Protokoll gegeben, dass Mr. Yaxley sich schuldig bekennt, ein Mitglied der Todesser gewesen zu sein, einer bösartigen Organisation, die in der Absicht gegründet wurde, anderen Schaden zuzufügen und zu töten”, sagte Kingsley und der Protokollant notierte es auf seiner Schriftrolle. “Mr. Yaxley, wie äußern Sie sich zu dem Vorwurf...” 

Die Vorverhandlung schien sich unendlich hinzuziehen und Ginny stellte schnell fest, dass sie eigentlich nicht gebraucht wurde . Ihre Anwesenheit war reine Formsache. Trotz ihrer Langeweile spürte Ginny Entsetzen angesichts der Dinge, die der Zauberer dort unten während seiner langen und übelwollenden Zeit als einer der Lakeien Tom Riddles getan hatte. Die Liste von Anschuldigungen nahm gar kein Ende: Folter, Mord, Imperius, Diebstahl, Identitätsbetrug, magische Experimente ohne gültige Lizenz oder Erlaubnis – die Todesser waren offenbar auch dann sehr beschäftigt gewesen, wenn sie nicht gerade die Aufträge ihres Herrn ausgeführt hatten. 

Als  Ginny einzudösen drohte, stieß Romilda  ihr einen spitzen Ellbogen in die Rippen, und Ginny schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, das Romilda mit einem  versteinerten Blick beantwortete. Ginny verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte sich genau rechtzeitig wieder auf Yaxley, um eine sehr seltsame Anschuldigung mitzubekommen. 

“Mr. Yaxley”, sagte Kingsley zum x-ten Mal. “Wie äußern Sie sich zu dem Vorwurf, dass Sie für die Ermordung Colin Marcus Creeveys, eines minderjährigen Schülers der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer, verantwortlich zeichnen?” 

Yaxley schnaubte. “Nein, das war ich nicht.”

Der Gerichtssaal wurde vollkommen still, denn bis zu diesem Moment hatte Yaxley sich in allen Fällen schuldig bekannt. Kingsley starrte auf ihn hinunter, genauso ruhig und gelassen wie immer, doch um ihn herum wechselten die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots überraschte und ungläubige Blicke miteinander. “Sind Sie sich Ihrer Unschuld diesbezüglich vollkommen sicher?”, fragte Kingsley langsam. “Ein Augenzeuge behauptet,  Sie dabei beobachtet zu haben, wie  Sie den Zauberspruch sprachen, der dem Leben des Creevey-Jungen ein  vorzeitiges Ende bereitete.” 

Yaxley lachte. “Ich habe zugesehen”, prahlte er. “Ich habe zugesehen, wie dieses abstoßende Schlammblut bekommen hat, was es verdient, dafür, dass es Magie gestohlen hat.” Er lehnte sich plötzlich nach vorne und wehrte sich gegen die Ketten, die ihn hielten. “Die Magie gehört uns, nicht denen! Denen niemals!”

Von mehreren Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots waren Protestrufe zu vernehmen, aber Kingsley hob die Hand und sie beruhigten sich. “Ich bestehe auf Ordnung in diesem Gerichtssaal”, sagte er und beäugte sie alle. “Also, Mr. Yaxley, bleiben Sie bei Ihrer Behauptung, dass Sie keine Schuld am Mord des Creevey-Jungen tragen?”

“Natürlich bleibe ich dabei”, sagte Yaxley und lehnte sich zurück. “Schließlich war's der Malfoy-Junge, der ihn umgebracht hat.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Heute: Eine [kurze Erklärung](http://blog.branquignole.de/archives/28), warum ich so lange im Voraus übersetze. Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	10. Blitzableiter

**Kapitel 9 – Blitzableiter  
**

 **  
**

Ginny glaubte, ihr Herz hätte einen Schlag lang ausgesetzt. Oder mehrere.

Wie zuvor sorgte Yaxleys Aussage für gemurmelte Diskussionen zwischen den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots, und O'Connell drehte sich mit großen Augen zu Ginny um. „Wusstest du das?“, fragte er sie leise.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick noch immer auf Yaxley geheftet. „N-nein – er ist nie beschuldigt worden – ich-“

„Sie sprechen, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, von Draco Scorpius Malfoy, der während der letzten acht Jahre nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt gesehen wurde?“, fragte Kingsley Yaxley.

„Genau von dem“, sagte Yaxley. „Ich musste ihn aber ein bisschen anfeuern, weil er sich beinah vor Angst in die Hosen gemacht hätte. Die Malfoys strotzen nicht grade vor Überzeugung“, fügte er mit einem düsteren Glucksen hinzu.

„Dann hat Draco Malfoy Colin Creevey getötet?“

„Hab ich doch genau so gesagt?“ Yaxley klang inzwischen wütend.

„Dann sei es zu Protokoll gegeben, dass Draco Malfoy in den-“

Sie musste das auf der Stelle aufhalten, _sofort_. „Glauben Sie ihm kein Wort“, platzte Ginny heraus und sprang auf.

Sofort richteten sich alle Augen im Raum auf sie. „Wer ist es, der den geregelten Ablauf dieser Vorverhandlung unterbricht?“, fragte die Hexe zu Kingsleys Rechten.

„G-Ginevra M. Weasley“, sagte Ginny atemlos. „Die Aurorin, die für Mr. Malfoys Fall zuständig ist.“ Romilda und O'Connell warfen ihr ungläubige Blicke von der Seite zu.

Noch mehr Gemurmel im Gericht. Yaxley betrachtete sie sich so genau, dass Ginny ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Und Sie haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass Mr. Yaxley den falschen Mann beschuldigt?“, fuhr die Hexe fort.

Ginny nickte. „Ich bin nun schon seit vier Jahren für Malfoys Fall zuständig, und das Verbrechen, dessen er hier bezichtigt wurde, passt nicht in das Muster der anderen. Harry Potter selbst kann bestätigen, dass Malfoy psychisch nicht dazu in der Lage ist – oder eher war – einen Mord zu begehen.“

Sie wusste, dass die Erwähnung von Harrys Namen ihr zumindest einen kleinen Sieg gewährte; auch fast ein Jahrzehnt, nachdem er Tom Riddle besiegt hatte, wurde er in der Zaubererwelt noch immer mit großer Ehrfurcht behandelt. Die älteren Hexen und Zauberer diskutierten untereinander und sie konnte beinah hören, was sie wohl gerade sagten: „Nun, wenn Harry Potter für ihn bürgen würde...“

Doch dann musste Yaxley hingehen und alles verderben. „Ich kann beweisen, dass er es war“, sagte er und grinste Ginny selbstgefällig an. „Ich war dabei, ich habe eine Erinnerung daran. Ich weiß noch, wie das Schlammblut auf dem Boden lag und Malfoy geflennt hat wie ein Mädchen-“

„Das reicht, Mr. Yaxley“, sagte Kingsley scharf. „Miss Weasley“, sagte er und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ich kann Ihre Hingabe zu diesem Fall nachvollziehen, aber hier wurde eine offizielle Anklage ausgesprochen. Sie wird Draco Malfoys Akte hinzugefügt werden und die Creeveys werden eine Benachrichtigung erhalten.“

Ginny nickte wortlos und setzte sich wieder, als der Rest der Vorverhandlung unverständlich und verschwommen an ihr vorüberging. Sie verpasste die restlichen Vorwürfe und starrte stattdessen ihre Hände an, die sich in ihrem Schoß verkrampft hatten. Sie konnte Romildas Blick schwer auf sich lasten spüren, aber Ginny konnte an nichts anderes denken als Draco.

Draco, der Muggel. 

Draco, der Mörder.

Als Kingsley die Vorverhandlung beendete, schnellte Ginny empor und verließ den Gerichtssaal, bevor Romilda und O'Connell überhaupt auf die Füße kommen konnten. Sie zog den Kopf ein, damit die Leute, die ihr im Gang begegneten, ihr Gesicht nicht sahen und tappte zum nächsten Klo, wo sie sich in der Kabine, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, einschloss. Erst dann – als sie so gut wie allein war und niemand sie hören konnte – ließ sie den Tränen, die sich angestaut hatten, freien Lauf. Ginny sackte gegen die Kabinentür und ließ sich auf den gekachelten Boden sinken, Yaxleys Akte gegen ihre Brust gedrückt, und machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, ihre nassen Wangen zu trocknen.

Sie musste aufhören, bevor es kein Zurück mehr gab. Ein Teil von ihr hatte ganz allein herausfinden wollen, was ihm zugestoßen war, damit sie einen vollständigen und detaillierten Bericht vorzuweisen haben würde, wenn sie ihn auslieferte. Aber jetzt, jetzt wo er sie mit seinem unwiderstehlichen Charme und seinem unglaublichen Lächeln für sich gewonnen hatte, sie ihn glücklich und friedlich und umsorgt gesehen hatte, war ihr der Gedanke zuwider, das scheinbar perfekte neue Leben, das er sich aufgebaut hatte, zu zerstören.

Ein Teil von ihr – und ein nicht gerade kleiner Teil – wollte zu diesem perfekten neuen Leben dazugehören.

Ginny wischte ihre Tränen weg und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen. Sie waren für Donnerstag verabredet, also würde sie mit einem Zugriffszauberer zu ihrem Date erscheinen und ihn festnehmen. Keine Fragen, kein Zögern, keine lächerlichen Versuche, ihn vor der Macht des Ministeriums zu beschützen. Sie war ein Profi, absolut, und er war ein Verbrecher. Das hier war ihre Pflicht.

Sie würde über ihn hinwegkommen. Es würde natürlich einige Zeit dauern, aber sie würde es schaffen. Sie würde über ihn hinwegkommen. Wirklich.

Entschieden kam Ginny wieder auf die Füße und versteckte ihre geschwollenen Augen und feuchten Wangen mit einem Zauber. Sie suchte sich ihren Weg durch das Labyrinth von Gerichtssälen, bis sie den Aufzug erreichte, dann fuhr sie in die Strafverfolgungsabteilung, wo sich das Büro der Zugriffszauberer befand.

Der streng aussehende Zauberer am großen Empfangstisch der Strafverfolgung starrte Ginny an, als sie näher kam. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich habe eine Spur zu meinem Verdächtigen“, sagte Ginny leicht und mit betonter Lässigkeit. „Und ich habe vor, ihn zu beschatten und festzunehmen. Er könnte gefährlich sein, deshalb hätte ich gerne Verstärkung in Rufweite.“

Der Zauberer nickte und griff nach einem knallgelben Pergament. „Füllen Sie dieses Formular aus, dann wird Ihnen jemand zugewiesen“, sagte er. Ginny nahm das Formular und überflog es schnell. Sie war noch nie zuvor für einen Fall verantwortlich gewesen, für den sie diese Dienste benötigt hatte, und das Ganze wirkte recht respekteinflößend. „Tötung oder Lebend-Gefangennahme?“

Ginny lief bei dem Wort _Tötung_ ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Wir brauchen ihn lebend“, sagte sie zittrig. „Er muss sich für Kriegsverbrechen vor Gericht verantworten. Ich brauche ihn lebend.“

„Nun gut“, sagte der Zauberer. „Wie gesagt, füllen Sie das Formular aus und wir werden jemanden finden, der für die Arbeit mit Ihnen zur Verfügung steht. Sie müssen wissen, dass der Auror sich zurückziehen muss, nachdem die Zielperson gefunden und identifiziert ist, und der Zugriffszauberer übernimmt es, sie in die Enge zu treiben und festzunehmen. Sobald der Zugriffszauberer die Zielperson unter Kontrolle hat, wird er oder sie den Auroren zurückrufen und sie werden die Zielperson gemeinsam zu den Zellen in der Mysteriumsabteilung eskortieren.“

Ginny war nun, nachdem alles vor ihr ausgebreitet worden war, höchst versucht, ihren Antrag zurückzuziehen. Sie konnte Draco nicht dieser Art von Demütigung aussetzen, das konnte sie einfach nicht. Die Vorwürfe gegen ihn waren sowieso nichts als Spekulation vom Hörensagen – ebenso wie die neuste Mordanklage, da Harry Dracos Zauberstab während der letzten Schlacht gehabt hatte. Draco _konnte_ Colin Creevey nicht getötet haben, es sei denn, er wäre dazu in der Lage, den Todesfluch ohne Zauberstab zu wirken, und nicht einmal die talentierteste Hexe oder der talentierteste Zauberer konnte das.

Aber sie wusste, dass sie einen Zugriffszauberer brauchte, um Draco gefangenzunehmen. Sie hatte schon einen benutzen wollen, bevor sie ihn gefunden hatte, weil sie nicht gewusst hatte, ob er sie angreifen würde oder nicht. Jetzt war ihr einfach nur klar, dass sie ihn nicht alleine festnehmen konnte, weil sie weich werden und ihn gehen lassen würde.

Sie bedankte sich bei dem Zauberer und nahm das Formular mit zu ihrem Schreibtisch in der Aurorenabteilung, wo sie es sich genauer ansah. Es waren nur die grundlegendsten Informationen verlangt: ihr Name, ihre Anstellung und ihre Angestelltennummer im Ministerium, der Name der Zielperson, Verbrechen, Gefährlichkeitseinstufung (auf einer Skala von eins bis fünf, wobei fünf am gefährlichsten war), und ein Bild, sowie der Zeitpunkt des Angriffs. Auf dem Formular standen genau diese Worte: _Zeitpunkt des Angriffs_. Als hätten sie einem kleinen, gesichtslosen Feind den Krieg angesagt, nicht einem Souschef, der gerne Rugby spielte.

Das Büro der Zugriffszauberer war, im Gegensatz zur Aurorenabteilung, überraschend effizient. Ginny gab das ausgefüllte Formular Montagnachmittag ab, und als sie das Ministerium Dienstagabend verließ, war ein erfahrener Zugriffszauberer – oder besser gesagt eine Zugriffshexe – Dracos Fall zugewiesen worden.

Leider wurde im Büro der Zugriffszauberer aber auch unaufhaltsam getratscht, und irgendwie hatte der _Tagesprophet_ Wind davon bekommen, dass Draco Malfoy wieder aufgetaucht war. Ginny hatte alle über den Tag verstreuten Flohanrufe von Rita Kimmkorn abgewiesen, und war Ron dankbar dafür, dass er diese widerwärtige Frau eigenhändig aus dem Ministerium geworfen hatte, als er sie bei dem Versuch erwischte, etwas in Ginnys Tee zu schütten, das sich als eine starke Mischung aus Veritaserum und Gebräu für Gezwungene Gespräche herausstellte. Nichtsdestotrotz titelte die Abendausgabe des _Propheten_ entgegen all ihrer Bemühungen auffällig: _Kehrt der Malfoy-Erbe in die Zauberergesellschaft zurück?_ , gefolgt von einem besonders schmeichelhaften Foto eines siebzehnjährigen Dracos, das auf dem Grundstück Malfoy Manors aufgenommen worden war. Der Artikel selbst war der reinste Schundroman und zeichnete Draco als den stereotypischen bösen Millionärsbengel, ein Rebell mit einer Ach-hol's-der-Teufel-Einstellung – und der begehrteste Single der Zaubererwelt.

„Das muss irgendwo einen wahren Kern haben“, sagte Harry, kurz bevor Ginny Feierabend machte. „Weißt du wirklich, wo Malfoy sich aufhält?“

„Er wurde ein paar Mal gesichtet“, sagte Ginny ausweichend. „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung, wie ich ihn finden kann.“

„Aber das ist ja genial!“, sagte er mit erfreuter Miene. „Du hast in nur ein paar Monaten das geschafft, was zwei Auroren in vier Jahren nicht herausgefunden haben. Wenn ich es hinkriegen kann – und ich bin sicher, dass ich es hinkriege – könnte ich dir vielleicht eine Gehaltserhöhung verschaffen, Gin. Die Aurorenabteilung wird phänomenal gute Presseresonanz erhalten, wenn du Malfoy festnehmen kannst.“

Ginny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das klingt großartig, Harry“, sagte sie, bevor sie ihm eine gute Nacht wünschte und zurück in ihre Wohnung apparierte.

Donnerstag kam viel zu schnell. Sie hatte sich vor diesem Tag gefühlte Jahre gefürchtet und sich gleichzeitig nach ihm gesehnt, und als sie davon aufwachte, wie ihr Wecker „Into the Sun“ auf dem WWN plärrte, blieb sie eine Weile im Bett liegen, weil sie nicht aufstehen wollte. Das war es. Morgen um diese Zeit würde Draco schon in einer Zelle sitzen. Es würde alles vorbei sein.

Sie arbeitete den ganzen Tag über mechanisch, erledigte Papierkram, unterhielt sich mit Angelina – der es besser ging, die sich aber immer noch von ihrer Grippe erholte – und erledigte noch mehr Papierkram. Harry hatte ungewöhnlich gute Laune und lächelte jedem zu, selbst Romilda Vane, die ihm gewagterweise vor dem gesamten Büro einen heißblütigen und verführerischen Blick zuwarf. Sie wussten natürlich alle ganz genau, dass Romilda wild darauf war, ihre Krallen im Fleisch des Jungen, der überlebte, zu versenken. Sie waren nur überrascht, dass sie damit so offen umging.

Percy war, wie es momentan nicht ungewöhnlich war, der einzige, der Ginnys Beklemmung bemerkte.

Er drückte ihr eine weitere Tasse Tee in die Hand, als sie beim Mittagessen beisammen saßen. „Du siehst aus, als könntest du das gebrauchen“, sagte er wissend.

Ginny seufzte, aber sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Ja, ich – ich habe heute zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit eine Festnahme durchzuführen. Ich glaube, ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass ich aus der Übung bin, und dass irgendwas schief geht.“

„Dann stimmt es also?“, fragte Percy leise. „Du hast Draco Malfoy wirklich gefunden?“

Sie nickte.

Percy ließ ein leises Pfeifen hören. „Ich kann seine Verhandlung schon vor mir sehen“, sagte er. „Sie werden natürlich die Öffentlichkeit zulassen, und es wird das reinste Affentheater sein. Das Zaubergamot wird ihn wirklich durch den Reißwolf schicken, weil er sich so lange versteckt gehalten hat... Merlin, das wird schrecklich.“

Ginnys Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. „Meinst du wirklich?“, fragte sie. „Ich meine, die Vorwürfe gegen ihn sind nicht sehr schwerwiegend, deshalb seh ich nicht ein, was so schlimm sein soll-“

„Das Schlimme ist, dass die Malfoys genau wie nach dem ersten Krieg gegen Tom Riddle damit davongekommen sind, dass man ihnen auf die Finger geklopft hat“, erklärte Percy düster. „Die meisten Todesser haben alles verloren, und die Malfoys sind bis auf eine Verwarnung verschont geblieben. Dadurch, dass Draco nach der letzten Schlacht verschwunden ist, hat er sich selbst zum perfekten Blitzableiter für all jene gemacht, die der Meinung sind, dass die Malfoys bestraft werden sollten. Er wird wahrscheinlich all das kriegen, von dem die Leute glauben, seine Eltern hätten es bekommen sollen.“  
Ginnys Hände verkrampften sich in ihrem Schoß. „Du glaubst nicht, dass Lucius und Narcissa nach Azkaban hätten geschickt werden sollen, oder?“

Percy zuckte mit den Achseln und stocherte in dem Essen auf seinem Teller herum. „Ich weiß nicht. Lucius Malfoy hat viele schreckliche Dinge getan – na ja, das weißt du ja selbst am besten – und Narcissa hat nichts davon verhindert. Trotzdem, wo ist das meiste Geld für den Wiederaufbau her? Aus den Goldtruhen der Malfoys. Wir haben es fast nur Lucius Malfoy zu verdanken, dass die Zauberergemeinschaft nach dem Krieg so schnell wieder auf die Beine gekommen ist.“

Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt. Percy konnte unrecht haben, er stellte nur Vermutungen an – aber Percys Vermutungen waren normalerweise korrekt, vor allem wenn es ums Gesetz ging. „Was glaubst du also, was Malfoy bekommen wird?“

Percy zuckte wiederum mit den Achseln. „Selbst wenn rauskommt, dass er Creevey nicht getötet hat – zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre in Azkaban. Und das nur, wenn man Narcissas tödliche Krankheit miteinbezieht, da das das Zaubergamot der Familie gegenüber milde stimmen dürfte. Aber trotzdem“, fügte er mit einem Kopfschütteln hinzu. „Es gibt da draußen unheimlich viele Leute, die die Malfoys gerne die Suppe auslöffeln sehen würden. Draco ist ihre Chance.“

„So eindeutig ist das alles aber nicht“, flüsterte sie. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Draco.“

Percy runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das? Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?“

„Er ist nicht weggelaufen“, sagte sie, ohne ihn zu beachten. „Das hätte er tun können, als er mich gesehen hat, hat er aber nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das hier nicht so einfach wird, wie manche glauben.“

Percy seufzte. „Das sind Gerichtsverhandlungen selten.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	11. Ganz oben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.

**Kapitel 10 – Ganz oben  
**

 **  
**

Ginny hatte ewig auf den Donnerstag gewartet, daher waren die Tage wie im Flug vergangen. Umgekehrt fühlte es sich nun, da der Donnerstag endlich gekommen war, so an, als wäre jede Sekunde eine Stunde, jede Stunde ein ganzer Tag. Nachdem sie sich nach ihrer gemeinsamen Mittagspause von Percy verabschiedet hatte, wurde ihr auf einmal all zu bewusst, dass sie sich um vier mit der Zugriffshexe treffen würde, kurz bevor sie das Ministerium verließ. Draco wollte sie um viertel nach in seiner Wohnung treffen. Er hatte ihr nicht verraten wollen, was sie vorhatten oder wo sie hingingen, aber Ginny war hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, er möge ein vertrauliches Umfeld wie zum Beispiel ein winziges Café gewählt haben, oder einen Ort wie Piccadilly Circus, wo es immer schrecklich geschäftig zuging und Unmengen an Touristen unterwegs waren.

Inmitten dieser inneren Gedankengänge spazierte Romilda auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Ginny sah von ihrem Platz aus mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr auf. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass Romilda aussah, als könnte ihr Bild auch auf den Seiten von _Wizarding Quarterly_ prangen, während Ginny wie eine Hogwarts-Schülerin wirkte, die sich als erwachsene Hexe verkleidet hatte.

„Hör mal“, sagte Romilda und sah sich um. Es war niemand in Hörweite. „Da ist etwas, was ich dir sagen möchte.“

Ginny blinzelte und ein Lächeln, das sie dringend nötig hatte, erschien auf ihren Lippen. Sie ahnte schon sehr genau, worum es ging.

„Ich mag Harry wirklich“, sagte Romilda. „Und ich denke, dass er auch an mir interessiert ist.“

„ _Wirklich_ “, sagte Ginny. Nun, das war ja interessant. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry überhaupt Ahnung vom Flirten hatte oder davon, wie man sein Interesse an einer Person des anderen Geschlechts signalisierte. Merlin allein wusste, dass eins der Probleme in ihrer Beziehung die Tatsache gewesen war, dass Harry ihr nie seine Gefühle offenbart hatte.

„Wirklich“, sagte Romilda und hob eine perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue. „Also wollte ich dir nur mitteilen, dass ich ihn auf ein Date einladen werde. Ich bitte nicht um Erlaubnis, ich möchte nur, dass du es weißt.“

Ginny kicherte. „Romilda. _Schätzchen_. Es könnte mir nicht weniger ausmachen, mit wem Harry ausgeht. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich wirklich, dass du ihn einladen solltest, denn bei Merlin, er braucht ein Hobby.“

Die jüngere Hexe konnte ihre ehrliche Überraschung nicht verbergen. „Äh – danke“, sagte sie, bevor sie wieder vollkommen kühl wurde. „Ich meine, schönen Abend noch. Bis morgen.“ Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch.

Verwirrt sah Ginny auf die kleine Uhr, die über ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch an der Wand hing. Sie würde ihre Zugriffshexe schon in dreißig Minuten treffen.

In einer Stunde würde sie bei Draco sein.

Harry, Ron und Hermine kamen zu ihr, kurz bevor sie zu ihrem Treffen mit Lynn aufbrach. Ginny packte gerade ihre Tasche. “Viel Glück”, sagte Ron und umarmte sie. “Ich weiß, dass du mehr als fähig dazu bist, diesen Bastard zu schnappen.”

“Ron!”, schalt Hermine.

“Was, die Kinder können mich nicht mal hören”, gab er zurück. “Jedenfalls – ich bin so stolz auf dich, Ginny. Dieser Fall wird ein Riesentriumph für uns alle sein.”

“Ich weiß”, sagte Ginny mit einem Nicken. Sie hoffte, dass die anderen das Beben in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerken würden.

“Vergiss nicht, dich genau an die Regeln zu halten”, schärfte Harry ihr ein. “Liste sofort seine Rechte auf, sag ihm, wofür er verhaftet wird, all das. Ich will nicht, dass die Abteilung sich all die Mühe macht, nur damit Malfoy wegen einer Formalität davonkommt.”

“Ich werd dran denken.”

“Sei vorsichtig”, sagte Hermine und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie zog Ginny in ihre Arme und drückte sie. “Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn dir irgendetwas zustieße.”

Ginny gluckste schwach und drückte sie ebenfalls. “Ich pass auf mich auf, wirklich”, sagte sie und warf den dreien noch einen letzten Blick zu. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und hängte sie sich über die Schulter. “Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr mich seht, wird ein weiterer Verbrecher hinter Gittern sitzen.”

Harry grinste. “Das ist die richtige Einstellung.”

Ginnys Schritte hallten im Flur wider, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Zugriffszauberer machte, da die meisten noch in ihren Büros waren, weil noch kein Feierabend war. Ein trockenes Schluchzen entfuhr ihr, aber Ginny dämpfte es schnell mit ihrem Ärmel und atmete tief ein und aus. _Ich bin ein Profi. Ich mache meinen Job._ Sie wiederholte dieses Mantra immer und immer wieder und hoffte, es würde sich einprägen.

Am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erwartete sie eine Hexe mit überraschend niedlichem Gesicht. Sie schenkte Ginny ein breites Lächeln und streckte ihre Hand aus. Ginny schüttelte sie. “Ich bin Lynn Hargreaves”, sagte sie. “Ich werde Sie heute Nachmittag bei ihrer Lebend-Gefangennahme unterstützen.”

“Ginny Weasley, schön, Sie kennenzulernen”, murmelte Ginny.

“Haben Sie schon einmal mit einem Zugriffszauberer oder einer Zugriffshexe zusammengearbeitet?”, wollte Lynn wissen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. “Mir werden nicht gerade viele Fälle zugewiesen”, erklärte sie. “Die letzte Zielperson, die ich verhaftet habe, war ein alter Hexer, der auf einem Besen durch Hampstead Heath geflogen ist. Kein Zugriffszauberer nötig.”

Lynn lachte. “Nein, das sehe ich ein. Aber unsere heutige Zielperson ist Draco Malfoy, nicht wahr? Das ist ein ziemlich wichtiger Fall.”

“Ich denke schon”, sagte Ginny.

“Gut.” Lynn faltete ihre zierlichen Hände. “Das wird heute folgendermaßen ablaufen.” Sie reichte Ginny eine kleine blaue Marke und zeigte ihr das dazugehörige Gegenstück in ihrer eigenen Tasche. “Diese Marken sind mit dem Protean-Zauber belegt”, sagte sie. “Wenn Sie die Zielperson – Mr. Malfoy – finden, berühren Sie die Marke-”, sie machte es vor, “-und sie wird rot. Mit meiner geschieht das gleiche, und das ist mein Signal, dorthin zu kommen, wo Sie sich befinden, um die Zielperson festzunehmen. Wenn Sie die Zielperson nicht finden können, aber vermuten, dass sie auf der Flucht ist, wird die Marke gelb und ich werde Ihnen helfen, nach ihr zu suchen. Wenn die Zielperson nicht auffindbar ist und Sie keine Ahnung haben, wo sie sein könnte, wird die Marke violett, was das Zeichen dafür ist, dass die Gefangennahme abgebrochen wurde. Glauben Sie, dass Mr. Malfoy uns irgendwelche Probleme bereiten wird?”

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, da sie ihrer Stimme nicht mehr traute.

“Wunderbar!”, sagte Lynn in fröhlichem Tonfall. “Hier ist also Ihre Marke, und ich habe meine, und wir sind bereit!”

Ginny ging zuerst noch einmal zu ihrer Wohnung, wo sie sich ein leichtes grünes Sommerkleid anzog, dann tat sie ihren Zauberstab und Lynns Marke ganz unten in ihre Tasche. Ihr Herz klopfte so heftig, als wolle es aus ihrer Brust springen, und sie musste einen Schluck Wasser trinken, um ihren Kreislauf in den Griff zu bekommen. Es war so weit. Sie würde es wirklich tun.

Sie holte tief Luft und disapparierte nach Earl's Court.

Draco hatte ihr seine Adresse und eine Wegbeschreibung von der U-Bahn-Station aus gegeben – da er offensichtlich annahm, dass sie auf diesem Weg kommen würde – und es war Ginny ein Leichtes, seine Straße zu finden, in der sich lauter rote Ziegelhäuser mit weiß gestrichenen Tür- und Fensterrahmen aneinanderreihten. Sie entdeckte sein geparktes Auto am Straßenrand, dann stieg sie die Stufen hinauf und drückte auf den Klingelknopf von Nummer 56.

Von hinten drang laute Musik zu ihr heraus, die aber kurz nach dem Klingeln abgestellt wurde. Ginny hörte, wie sich Schritte der Tür näherten. Diese öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam Simon, der in einen flauschigen blauen Morgenmantel gehüllt war und ein zerknülltes Taschentuch in der Hand hielt. Er starrte sie mit glasigem Blick an.

“Ach”, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. “Bis du die sexy Krankenschwester, die John für mich besorgt hat?”

Ginny lächelte. “Ich bin's, Simon”, sagte sie. “Ginny Beesley? Ich bin wegen Ben da.”

Simon nieste. “Mist”, sagte er. “Un das, nachdem ich mir meine Prima nocta geholt hab un alles...” Er schlurfte davon und ließ die Tür offenstehen. Ginny verstand es als Einladung.

“Gin? Bist du das?” Dracos Stimme klang von oben zu ihr herunter.

“Sie isses oder ein ziemlich guter Betrüger”, rief Simon zurück. “Ich wette aufs erste.”

Die Dielen über ihren Köpfen knarrten und Draco kam die Treppe heruntergepoltert, wunderschön in ausgewaschenen Jeans und einem weißen Polo-Shirt. “Hallo, Schatz”, begrüßte er sie warm. Bevor sie sich überhaupt im Klaren darüber war, was sie tat, war Ginny schon bei ihm und hatte ihn zu einem innigen Kuss, nach dem sie beide erst mal Atem schöpfen mussten, zu sich gezogen.

“Ich hab dich vermisst”, flüsterte Ginny. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme bebte, und sie wusste, dass er es gehört hatte.

“Ich hab dich auch vermisst”, sagte Draco, seine Augen dunkler als sonst.

“Lieber Gott, wenn ich so was sehen wollte, hätt ich genug Filme in meinem Zimmer”, beschwerte Simon sich.

Draco sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. “Oh, geh zurück zu deinem Selbstmitleid und deinen Take That-Alben, Kinky. Du bist zu krank, um irgendwas anderes zu machen.”

Simon zog eine Schnute. “Mach dich nich über Take That lustig”, rief er.

“Ehrlich, Kumpel, du kannst ja kaum stehen-”

“Schon gut, ich geh schon. Viel Spaß bei eurem Date.” Er schlurfte den Flur wieder zurück. 

“Ich wünsche mir den guten alten Kinky zurück”, rief Draco ihm nach und grinste amüsiert.

“Ich wünsch mir den guten alten Robbie zurück”, murmelte Simon mit einem Kopfschütteln und verschwand wieder im hinteren Teil des Hauses.

Sobald sie nach draußen getreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, drehte Draco sich zu ihr um. “Es ist so schön, dich zu sehen”, sagte er, “aber geht's dir gut, Gin?”

Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. “Jetzt schon.” Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur U-Bahn-Station.

Gentleman, der er war, zog er seine Oyster-Karte zweimal über das Lesegerät, um den Fahrpreis für sie beide zu zahlen, obwohl er ihr immer noch nicht sagen wollte, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Sie stiegen an der Westminster Station aus und gingen über die Brücke. Das London Eye ragte links von ihnen am Südufer auf. “Schon mal oben gewesen?”, fragte er und nickte in die Richtung.

“Nein”, gestand Ginny.

“Perfekt. Da gehen wir nämlich hin. Sobald man oben ist, kann man meilenweit sehen.” Draco ging ein bisschen schneller und Ginny hielt Schritt. “London liegt ausgebreitet unter dir und gerade jetzt, am späten Nachmittag, wenn die Sonne sinkt... Gott, es gibt einfach keinen schöneren Anblick.” Er hielt inne, um ihr zuzuzwinkern. “Außer dir natürlich”, fügte er frech hinzu.

Ginny spürte einen Kloß im Hals und konnte nicht mehr schlucken. Jeder Augenblick, den sie mit ihm verbrachte, jedes Mal, wenn er sie angrinste oder ihr zuzwinkerte oder ihre Hand nahm – es wurde schwerer und schwerer für sie, die Kraft zu finden, ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen.

 _Ich habe keine Wahl_ , sagte sie sich, als ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. _Überhaupt keine Wahl_.

Es standen nur wenige Leute Schlange, als sie in den Jubilee Gardens ankamen, daher konnte Draco schon bald ihre Karten bezahlen und sie zu einer der riesigen Gondeln bringen. Die Gruppe von lauten Touristen hinter ihnen stieg in eine andere Gondel, sodass sie vollkommen allein waren.

Das war es. Das war ihre Chance. Während Draco all die Gebäude und Sehenswürdigkeiten beschrieb, die sie würden sehen können, und ihre Gondel begann, sich langsam auf den höchsten Punkt des Riesenrads zuzubewegen, wühlte Ginny sich durch den ganzen Kram in ihrer Tasche, bis ihre Finger den Boden streiften und sie zwei Dinge in den zitternden Händen hielt: ihren Zauberstab und die blaue Marke, die Lynn ihr gegeben hatte.

Alles, was sie tun musste, war, sie rot zu färben. Eine Berührung und Lynn würde in weniger als dreißig Sekunden apparieren, um Draco zu schocken und “die Zielperson festzunehmen”. Die Malfoys würden ihren Sohn wieder haben, Harry hätte endlich seine spektakulär skandalöse Verhandlung, und sie würde eine Gehaltserhöhung für den erfolgreichen Abschluss eines Falls bekommen.

 _Das ist meine Pflicht. Ich muss das tun._

 _Ich_ muss _einfach._

“Wonach suchst du?”, fragte Draco belustigt. “Verdammt noch mal, hast du einen ganzen Sainsbury's da drin?”

Ginny sah zu ihm auf, ihre feuchten Augen weit aufgerissen und ihr Blick gehetzt, und das schwache Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht. “Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Schatz?”, fragte er ruhig und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihren Oberarm zu berühren. Ihr entfuhr ein Schluchzer und im nächsten Augenblick lehnte sie gegen seine Brust, seine Arme fest um ihren Körper geschlossen.

“Ist schon gut, Gin”, sagte er. “Alles ist gut.”

 _Wenn du nur wüsstest_ , dachte sie unglücklich. “Ich hatte einen schlechten Tag auf der Arbeit”, blubberte sie durch ihre Tränen. Sie griff nach dem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und berührte die Marke damit, dann legte sie ihre Arme um Dracos Hüften. “Ich hab mich so darauf gefreut, dich zu sehen...”

“Ich hab die Tage gezählt”, sagte er mit einem Glucksen. “Aber jetzt ist alles gut.”

Er hielt sie im Arm, bis sie nicht mehr von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde und drückte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar. “Besser?”

Ginny nickte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. “Viel besser, danke”, sagte sie leise.

“Sieh mal, wir sind schon beinah oben.” Sie sah über seine Schulter und stellte fest, dass es ganz genauso war, wie er es beschrieben hatte: Londons Straßen lagen unter ihnen in all ihrem antiken und modernen Glanz und erstreckten sich meilenweit in alle Richtungen. Das Bild wurde nur durch das schmale, himmelblaue Band unterbrochen, das die Themse war, die sich langsam durch die Stadt schlängelte. Die Sonne hing tief am Horizont and ließ die Dächer der Gebäude golden schimmern, während Draco sie auf jedes einzelne aufmerksam machte: St. Paul's, die Tower Bridge, Canary Wharf.

“Der Wahnsinn, oder?”, hauchte er. “Ich komme immer her, wenn ich gestresst bin – so wie in letzter Zeit – weil... ich weiß nicht, es ist so beruhigend, hier oben zu sein.”

“Es ist wunderbar”, stimmte Ginny ihm zu und staunte darüber, wie seine grauen Augen glänzten. Sie spähte in ihre Tasche. Sie hatte die Marke lila gefärbt. Lynn würde heute Abend doch nicht kommen.

“Schließ die Augen.”

Sie ließ ihre Tasche zuschnappen. “Wie bitte?”

Er grinste sie selbstzufrieden an, mit diesem unheimlichen Grinsen, das sie daran erinnerte, dass er unter der scheinbaren Veränderung noch immer Draco Malfoy war. “Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, aber du darfst nicht gucken.”

Ginny tat, als würde sie ihn misstrauisch beäugen, aber dann gab sie schließlich nach und schloss die Augen. “So”, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. “Und wo ist jetzt mein-”

Ihre Worte wurden unterbrochen, denn in diesem Moment spürte sie Dracos Arme um ihre Hüften und seine Lippen in einem heftigen Kuss auf ihren. Sie zog ihn näher zu sich heran, ihre Finger in seinen unordentlichen Haaren vergraben, bis kein Raum mehr zwischen ihnen war, und sie nicht einmal mehr ein Hauch trennte.

Weil die absolut durchgeknallt waren zu glauben, dass Ginny Draco aufgeben würde. _Das hier_ aufgeben würde.

“Und?”, fragte er, seine Stirn an ihre gelehnt. “Gutes Geschenk?”

“Das allerbeste”, murmelte Ginny, bevor sie ihn zu sich zog und ihn noch einmal küsste.


	12. Vergangenheitsausbruch

**Kapitel 11 - Vergangenheitsausbruch  
**

 **  
**

Zu sagen, dass Harry verärgert war, als Ginny mit leeren Händen ins Ministerium zurückkehrte, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung gewesen. Drei Tage lang wütete er im Büro, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, blaffte Terry Boot oder Danny O'Connell grundlos an und weigerte sich vehement, Ginny in irgendeiner Weise Beachtung zu schenken.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ron sie unter vier Augen, drei Tage nach ihrem Date mit Draco auf dem London Eye.

„Er hat mich gesehen und ist geflohen“, sagte Ginny. Sie hatte genug Zeit gehabt, sich eine plausible Geschichte zurechtzulegen. „Ich habe versucht, ihn zu verfolgen, aber er muss Confundus- und Unaufspürbarkeitszauber gewirkt haben, ich konnte ihn nämlich beim besten Willen nicht finden.“

„Weiß er, dass du ihm auf den Fersen bist, oder denkt er, dass er zufällig gesichtet wurde?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er was weiß“, sagte Ginny. „Ich war vorsichtig.“

Vielleicht war es aus Trotz – oder vielleicht weil ein Teil von ihr lebensmüde war – dass Ginny während der nächsten Wochen immer mehr Zeit mit Draco verbrachte. Sie machte früh Feierabend oder nahm sich manchmal sogar ganze Tage frei, und niemand konnte es ihr verbieten: Auroren hatten das Recht auf bis zu vier Wochen Urlaub pro Jahr, und sie freute sich besonders daran, ihren Urlaub aufzubrauchen, wenn das hieß, dass sie Dracos wunderschönes Gesicht jeden Tag ein paar Stunden länger sehen konnte. Abgesehen davon waren alle der Meinung, dass sie ihre Anstrengungen, ihn zu fassen, nur verdoppelte. Davon profitierten doch alle.

Eines Morgens standen Draco und sie früh auf und er nahm sie mit auf den Markt, wo er frisches Fleisch und Meeresfrüchte für das Restaurant, in dem er arbeitete, einkaufen wollte. Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam dabei, wie er mit den Händlern feilschte und jedes einzelne Filet, das er zum Kauf ausgewählt hatte, genauestens untersuchte. Sie liebte es, wie ernst und konzentriert er dabei wirkte. An einem anderen Tag verbrachten sie mehrere Stunden in den Kew Gardens und schossen mit Dracos seltsamer Muggelkamera alberne Fotos voneinander. Er zeigte ihr sein Lieblingscafé – das er wegen des Gelato, das nicht von dieser Welt war, wie er es ausdrückte, so mochte – und jede Touristenattraktion, die er finden konnte, sobald Ginny die Tatsachen verbogen und ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie gerade erst nach London gezogen war und sich noch nicht so gut auskannte. Sie aß in seinem Restaurant zu Abend, wann immer sie konnte, und John und Simon brachten ihre Freundinnen ebenfalls mit. Es war fast so, als wären sie schon jahrelang befreundet.

Ginny hatte noch nie so empfunden, oder zumindest schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr. Es reichte schon, wenn sie ihn sah – wenn er die Straße entlang kam, um sie irgendwo abzuholen, wenn sie die Tür öffnete und er auf der Schwelle stand – um ihr Herz höher schlagen zu lassen und ihr ein freudiges Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern. Ihre Hände fügten sich perfekt ineinander, wie zusammenpassende Puzzleteile, und wenn er sie im Arm hielt, schmiegte ihr Körper sich in die Winkel seines drahtigen Körpers, als wären sie füreinander bestimmt. An den wenigen Tagen, an denen sie auf die Arbeit ging, um Papierkram aufzuholen oder Berichte zu anderen kleineren Fällen zu schreiben, neckten Angelina und O'Connell sie gnadenlos damit, dass ihre Füße kaum den Boden zu berühren schienen.

Und das beste war, dass es nicht nur ihr so ging. Manchmal erwischte sie Draco dabei, wie er sie ansah, und dann würde er lächeln und wegschauen, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder anzustarren.

“Was?”, sagte sie während einer ihrer Ausflüge zum Eiscafé. Sie probierten gemeinsam alle Geschmäcker durch und hatten sich heute Abend beide für Kokos entschieden. “Hab ich was im Gesicht?”

“Ja, nur ein bisschen-” Er lehnte sich zu ihr, küsste sie auf den Mundwinkel und fuhr mit der Zunge über das angebliche Eis. Ginny kicherte und fühlte sich wie ein Teenager auf seinem ersten Date.

Später am selben Abend, als sie küssend auf ihrem Sofa lagen, hielt er plötzlich inne und starrte auf sie hinab, sein Blick dunkel und ernst. “Und dir geht das wirklich nicht zu schnell?”, sagte er. Sein Atem ging schwer.

Ginny setzte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Armlehne des Sofas, ohne die Augen auch nur eine Sekunde von ihm zu lassen. “Ich-”

“Es ist nur – ich war in der Vergangenheit mit ziemlich vielen Mädchen zusammen”, sagte er und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. “Aber, na ja – ich-” Er lachte über sich selbst und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch sein wunderbar verwuscheltes Haar. “Wir sind jetzt seit, seit ein bisschen mehr als einem Monat zusammen?”

“Irgendwie so was”, murmelte Ginny, überrascht, dass erst so wenig Zeit vergangen war.

Er sah sie wieder an und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie in seinen Augen versinken. “Es war noch nie so – ich weiß nicht. Nach einem Monat versuche ich normalerweise immer noch rauszufinden, ob ich das Mädchen mag.” Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute auf seine Hände.

“Ich weiß auch nicht so genau”, sagte sie. Als sie einen Monat mit Harry zusammengewesen war, hatte sie da halb so viel für ihn empfunden wie jetzt? “Aber du übereilst gar nichts. Ich – ich steh total auf dich, das solltest du wissen.” Dann, nachdem sie kurz Luft geholt hatte, fuhr sie fort: “Ich glaube, ich verliebe mich grade in dich.”

Es wurde vollkommen still im Raum und eine Schrecksekunde lang hatte Ginny Angst, dass sie alles zerstört hatte. Keine unerwarteten süßen Küsse mehr, kein Händchenhalten, während sie zu Abend aßen. Aber dann drehte er sich zu ihr um mit diesem strahlenden Grinsen – dem allerbesten Grinsen überhaupt – und sagte leise: “Ja. Ich auch.”

Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an, als es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel, und knuffte ihn in den Arm. “Du Vollidiot! Du hast nur gewartet, bis ich es sage, damit du nicht musst!”

Draco grinste selbstgefällig und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. “Ah, sie hat meinen bösen Plan durchschaut!”, rief er. “Werde ich jetzt bestraft?”

“Ziemlich heftig”, versprach Ginny, legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn, so leidenschaftlich sie konnte.

“Das ist genau die Art von Folter, die ich mag”, murmelte er in ihr Haar und platzierte lauter kleine Küsse entlang ihrer Wange und ihren Hals hinab. “Ich bin total verrückt nach dir, Gin.”

“Ja, ich auch”, flüsterte sie zurück und grinste.

Und doch, jedes Mal, wenn sie an einem solchen Punkt angekommen waren und es schien, als könnte nichts schiefgehen und nichts sie voneinander trennen, würde irgendetwas auftauchen, das sie schneidend daran erinnerte, dass ihre gesamte Beziehung auf einer Farce aufgebaut war, einer Lüge.

Nachdem sie den Nachmittag über halbtags im Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, raste Ginny zu Dracos Wohnung. Sie hatten vor, eine Show im West End zu sehen, und Ginny freute sich darauf, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte gerade aufgeschlossen, mit dem Verlangen, seine Arme um sich zu spüren, als sie merkte, dass die Stimme, die aus der Küche kam, angespannt und verärgert klang.

“Wie kannst du es wagen, mich so eines Versäumnisses zu beschuldigen? Ich habe bei Sam Grayson seit sechs verdammten Jahren nichts als mein Bestes gegeben-”

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch die Wohnung zur Küche, wo Draco praktisch ins Telefon fauchte und äußerst mordlustig aussah. Er war so in sein Gespräch vertieft, dass er das leise Wimmern, das in ihrem Hals entstand, nicht bemerkte, genauso wenig wie dass sie sich die Hand auf den Mund drückte, um es zu dämpfen.

Draco hatte seine andere Hand in den Haaren vergraben, sodass sie ihm nicht in sein edel geschnittenes Gesicht fielen, und es war fast, als würde sie ihn so sehen, wie er in Hogwarts gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Haar damals immer zurückgegelt gewesen war – und ihn jetzt so zu sehen, wo er seinem damaligen Ich so ähnlich sah, bescherte ihr einen unfreiwilligen Ausflug ins Land der Erinnerung. Das hier war der Junge, der sie als Kinder immer so sehr schikaniert hatte. Er war es wirklich.

“Dann liegt die Schuld beim Lieferanten, nicht bei mir”, zischte Draco und seine Augen blitzten wütend. “Diese Spare Ribs waren perfekt, als ich sie heute Morgen gesehen habe.”

Seine Stimme – sie hatte bisher in ihren Ohren immer gleich geklungen, aber jetzt, mit diesem Unterton kalter Wut, war sie so wie früher. Das war Draco Malfoy. Der Todesser in spe, der Verbrecher, der versucht hatte, Dumbledore zu töten, der Ron beinah getötet und vielleicht auch Colin Creevey auf dem Gewissen hatte.

“Der Schwertfisch ist immer noch gut”, beharrte Draco und wurde immer lauter. “Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir das nicht zum Tages- nein, _unterbrich_ mich nicht, ich versuche geradezubiegen, was jemand anderes verbockt hat!”

Ohne Vorwarnung zersprang etwas in der Nähe und Ginny zuckte vor Schreck so sehr zusammen, dass sie beinah in die Luft sprang. Sie drehte sich um und zuckte erneut zusammen, als sie sah, dass John hinter ihr stand. Auf der Arbeitsfläche lag ein zerbrochenes Glas.

“Ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht”, sagte er.

“Hat mich erschreckt”, erwiderte sie und lächelte zögerlich. Einen Augenblick lang war sie sich sicher gewesen, dass Draco endlich doch eine Welle unkontrollierter Magie ausgeübt hatte.

Draco legte ein paar Minuten später auf und fluchte leise vor sich hin. “Tut mir leid, dass du das mit anhören musstest”, sagte er in noch immer leicht unterkühltem Tonfall. “Ich dulde keine Inkompetenz.”

“Was ist los?”, fragte John und schnappte sich ein Küchentuch, um das zerbrochene Glas zusammenzufegen.

“Das war Andrew, einer von den Altgesellen. Die Rippchen, die ich heute Morgen auf dem Markt gekauft habe, sind vergammelt in der Küche angekommen.” Während er sprach, wurden seine verkrampften Gesichtszüge langsam weicher, bis er wieder wie sein neues Selbst aussah. “Alles andere ist aber in Ordnung und ich weiß, dass wir für die Kundschaft heute Abend genug da haben. Haben wir immer.”

“Sam hat Glück, dich zu haben”, sagte John. Er warf das Glas in den Mülleimer. “Obwohl er wahrscheinlich eine Beschwerde bei Onkel Peter einreichen wird, wenn du beschuldigt wirst.”

“Dein Chef kennt Johns Onkel?”, sagte Ginny verwirrt.

“Ja, sie, äh-” Draco räusperte sich. “Sie haben zusammen studiert. Johns Onkel hat mir meinen ersten Job bei Grayson verschafft.” An dieser Stelle warfen sich Draco und John einen seltsamen Blick zu, John stellte eine stumme Frage und Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Ginnys Kopf drehte sich, als sie sich fragte, was hier vorging.

“Aber hör mal, ich hab furchtbare Neuigkeiten”, fuhr Draco fort, griff nach Ginnys Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. “Tony Blair kommt auf einen Überraschungsbesuch mit seiner Familie vorbei, deshalb muss ich früher ins Restaurant, um alles vorzubereiten. Wir können die Show heute Abend nicht sehen.”

Ginny ging davon aus, dass sie wissen sollte, wer Tony Blair war, aber sie war zu besorgt wegen dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte, um sich Gedanken über eine passende Reaktion zu machen. “Schon gut”, sagte sie. “Wir fahren am Wochenende aber immer noch nach Brighton, oder?”

“Natürlich, Schatz.” Draco beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, vollkommen unbeeindruckt von Johns Gegenwart. “Das alles tut mir schrecklich leid.”

“Ist schließlich dein Beruf, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde einen Tag lang ohne dich überleben”, neckte sie ihn.

“Weiß nicht, ob wir das gleiche von Ben behaupten können”, sagte John mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

“Du vorlauter Mistkerl”, gab Draco zurück und schubste John spielerisch.

Obwohl ihr Plan ins Wasser gefallen war, versuchte Ginny, zuversichtlich zu sein. Sie sagte Draco, dass sie ihn Samstag in aller Frühe sehen würde und wünschte ihm Glück für einen Abend ohne Spare Ribs.

“Andrew übertreibt gerne, ich bin sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist”, versicherte Draco ihr, als er sie zur Tür brachte. “Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn die Rippchen nicht im Geringsten vergammelt wären.”

“Perfektionisten können einen wirklich wahnsinnig machen”, stimmte sie ihm zu.

“Na ja, ich bin selbst ein Perfektionist, also kann ich ihm nicht böse sein”, sagte er lachend. “Ich verstecke es nur besser, glaube ich.”

Er küsste sie im Flur und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Ginny ging langsam die Stufen vor der Haustür hinunter und die Straße entlang, und versuchte dabei, sich darüber klar zu werden, was während Dracos Telefongespräch passiert war. Irgendetwas passte einfach nicht damit zusammen, dass John das Glas hatte fallen lassen, und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto löchriger kam ihr seine Erklärung vor. Draco war alleine in der Küche gewesen, als sie angekommen war. Wie hatte John es geschafft, nach ihr die Küche zu betreten, ohne dass sie ihn gehört hatte?

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie an einer Kreuzung stehen blieb und darauf wartete, dass die Ampel grün wurde. Sie benutzte ihr gutes Gedächtnis, dass durch Jahre des Rekonstruierens von Tatorten und des Zusammenstückelns von Zeugenaussagen geschliffen war, um die Szene in der Küche noch einmal aufleben zu lassen. John hatte sich zu schnell bewegt. Zu leise – es sei denn, er war im unteren Badezimmer gewesen? Aber sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, Licht unter der Tür gesehen zu haben...

Und abgesehen davon – wie war ihm das Glas aus der Hand gerutscht, wenn der Küchenschrank gar nicht offen gewesen war?

Ginny war die Earl's Court Road schon ganz hinuntergelaufen, als sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Da sie gerade nach ihrem Zauberstab hatte greifen wollen und sich bereit gemacht hatte, zwischen zwei Läden zu verschwinden, um zu disapparieren, erschrak sie und zog die Hand sofort aus ihrer Handtasche. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie John Palmer auf sie zugetrottet kam.

“Was ist los, John?”, fragte sie.

“Die Antwort ist ja”, sagte er außer Atem.

Ginny blinzelte. “Was?”

“Er weiß es nicht”, fuhrt er fort, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. “Er weiß gar nichts.”

“Weiß was? John-”

“Ich kann's dir nicht sagen, das muss er dir erzählen. Und das wird er, deshalb fährt er am Samstag mit dir nach Brighton.”

Ginnys Augen hatten sich geweitet und ihr Herz schlug gegen ihre Rippen wie ein trampelnder Hippogreif. “Mir was erzählen?”, rief sie. “Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?”

Er warf ihr einen seltsamen, undurchschaubaren Blick zu. “Hast du jemals von Tony Blair gehört?”

“Ich – ich denke mal, er ist – aber was hat das mit Draco zu tun?”

John schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln. “Er wird dir in Brighton alles erzählen”, sagte er und machte einen Schritt zurück. Er war schon im Begriff zu gehen. “Die Antwort ist ja. Er hat das Glas zerbrochen, nicht ich.”

Erst, als er sich wieder auf den Weg die Straße hinunter machte, ruhig und ohne jedes Zeichen von Eile, fiel Ginny auf, dass sie Dracos richtigen Namen verwendet hatte.

Und John hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	13. Das Geschlecht der Malfoys

**Kapitel 12 – Das Geschlecht der Malfoys  
**

 **  
**

Dracos Fallakte wurde über Nacht praktisch doppelt so dick, weil Ginny eine Pergamentrolle nach der anderen mit ihren Theorien über und Interpretationen von Johns geheimnisvollen Worten gefüllt hatte. Sie schlussfolgerte, dass es vier wichtige Dinge gab, die man aus den wenigen Brocken, die er ihr hingeworfen hatte, ziehen konnte:

Erstens, dass Draco unkontrollierte Magie ausgeübt hatte. Seine Kräfte waren nicht aufgrund von Vernachlässigung schwächer geworden oder in irgendeiner Weise unterdrückt worden. Er war noch immer ein Zauberer.

Zweitens, dass Draco, genau wie sie vermutet hatte, an Gedächtnisschwund litt und wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wer sie war.

Drittens, dass sie endlich herausfinden würde, wie Draco von Hogwarts nach London gekommen und von einem bekannten reinblütigen Zauberer zu einem unwichtigen Muggel geworden war, ohne dass ihn je jemand hatte auffliegen lassen.

Und viertens, dass John Palmer ganz sicher wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war.

Für den letzten Punkt hätte sie sich wirklich in den Hintern beißen können. Am Abend hatte sie es geschafft, die Frage unauffällig in ihre Unterhaltung mit Percy einfließen zu lassen, der sich einen Rat hatte holen wollen, was er seiner Freundin Tricia zum Geburtstag schenken sollte.

„Meinst du das ernst, Gin?“, sagte Percy mit ungläubig erhobenen Augenbrauen. „Tony Blair ist der Premierminister der Muggel. Er hat sein Amt kurz vor Dumbledores Tod angetreten. Ich habe ihn zu mehreren Gelegenheiten beim Essen mit dem Zaubereiminister getroffen, er ist ein sehr herzlicher Gesell- wusstest du _wirklich_ nicht, wer er ist?“

„Tut mir leid, aber das Gespräch ist nie wirklich darauf gekommen“, gab Ginny zurück, während ihr innerlich klar wurde, dass sie grandios versagt hatte.

John Palmer war entweder selbst ein Zauberer oder stand irgendwie in Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt. So viel war klar. Ginny gestand sich selbst ein, dass sie nicht sehr auf ihn geachtet hatte, seit er ihr im O'Neill's vorgestellt worden war – wie Draco wurde auch er oft durch die Possen ihres dritten Mitbewohners, Simon Kincaid, in den Schatten gestellt. Er hätte problemlos genau vor ihrer Nase kleinere Zauber durchführen können, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hätte, weil sie so geblendet gewesen war von Simons Humor und Dracos... na ja, einfach Draco. So wie es momentan lief, würde es sie nicht überraschen, wenn auch noch herauskäme, dass Simon ebenfalls ein Zauberer war. Das würde wenigstens erklären, warum Draco sich mit den beiden so wohlfühlte. Das war jedoch das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchen konnte, wo der Fall eh schon aus den Fugen geriet.

Also wusste John jetzt, dass sie eine Hexe war, jetzt wo sie es versäumt hatte, ihre verdammten Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und etwas Wichtiges über Muggel zu lernen, nicht nur Statistiken des verdammten West Ham Fußballvereins. Hatte er sie schon verpfiffen? Musste sie jede Minute mit einem Anruf von Draco rechnen, in dem er sie als Freak beschimpfte? Und warum mussten sie nach Brighton fahren, damit Draco ihr seine Geschichte erzählen konnte? Was gab es da zu sehen? Oder vielleicht: Wen gab es da zu sehen? Johns Onkel hatte auch irgendetwas mit der Sache zu tun, aber was genau, wusste Ginny nicht-

Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf den Schreibtisch sinken und stöhnte genervt. _Niedrige Priorität kann mich mal_ , dachte sie garstig. Der Status niedriger Priorität bedeutete in Harrys ureigenem Aurorenjargon, dass der Fall irgendwann von irgendwem erledigt werden konnte, und dass alles recht leicht zusammengefügt und gelöst werden konnte. Alles, was sie gestern Abend erfahren hatte, machte diesen Fall zu einer Katastrophe größeren Ausmaßes. Eine von der Art, mit der drei Auroren vollzeitbeschäftigt waren, nicht nur ein Auror, der vom Abteilungsleiter nicht gern gesehen war.

Allerdings würde Harry etwas erleben, wenn er glaubte, dass er ihr diesen Fall wegnehmen konnte. Als es ausgesehen hatte, als würde der Fall zu etwas Größeren werden, als irgendjemand hatte ahnen können, hatte Ginny sofort entschieden, dass sie so tun würde, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie würde weitermachen wie zuvor. Harry würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dann etwas auffallen, wenn sie nicht so tat, da Romilda Vane ihn auf ein Date eingeladen hatte und die beiden momentan nicht sie selbst waren. Abgesehen davon hätte sie umso mehr Trümpfe im Ärmel, sobald Dracos Verhandlung anstand, je mehr sie jetzt sammelte.

Oder?

Nach ihrer Begegnung mit John beschloss sie, öfter zur Arbeit zu gehen, sodass sie ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen konnte, bis sie wusste, wie sie zueinander standen. Am ersten Tag, an dem sie die Aurorenabteilung betrat, packte Harry sie am Oberarm und eskortierte sie in sein Büro. Er schloss die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um. 

„Oh, redest du wieder mit mir?“, sagte Ginny milde.

„Du bist wieder nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen“, sagte er, ohne sich mit Nettigkeiten aufzuhalten.

„Dann hat Narcissa die Artikel im _Propheten_ gesehen, vermute ich. Du weißt, dass ich ihr nicht viel mehr als das sagen kann, was sie schon gelesen hat. So sehr wir sie auch hassen, Kimmkorns letzter Artikel beruht zur Abwechslung mal auf Tatsachen.“

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Gott steh uns bei, Ginny, wenn du keine Neuigkeiten über ihren Sohn hast, die du ihnen geben kannst-“

„Warte, 'ihnen'?“, sagte Ginny und ein angstvoller Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab. „Aber ich habe im Juni nur Narcissa getroffen.“

„Nun, diesmal wird auch Lucius dabei sein.“ Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. „Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, ist Narcissa inzwischen zu schwach, um das Haus zu verlassen, und er weicht nicht mehr von ihrer Seite.“

Ginny zitterte merklich. „Lucius Malfoy ist schuld daran, dass ich fast sieben Jahre lang lebhafte Albträume von Tom Riddle hatte“, sagte sie. „Ich möchte ihn nicht sehen.“

„Alles schon erledigt“, sagte Harry. „Hermine hat einen besonderen Beruhigungstrank für dich gebraut, den du nehmen kannst, bevor du nach Malfoy Manor gehst.“ Als es aussah, als wolle sie widersprechen, machte er nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Die Spende, Ginny. Das Ministerium braucht das Geld. Wenigstens das musst du tun, da du Draco ja noch nicht festgenommen hast.“

Ginny brauste auf und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich reiße mir mit der Suche nach ihm den Arsch auf“, fauchte sie, „und wenn du nicht-“

„Ich habe in fünf Minuten ein Meeting mit dem Leiter von Spiele und Sportarten“, sagte Harry, ohne sie zu beachten, und stand wieder auf. „Oliver Woods Lieblingsfan ist wieder da. Ich muss los.“

Ginny verschränkte die Arme. „Ich dachte, die Beziehung mit Romilda Vane würde dich verändern, aber du bist immer noch der gleiche sture Idiot wie früher.“

Er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Mein Privatleben geht dich nichts mehr an, weißt du noch? Darauf hast du selbst bestanden.“

„Und Merlin, bin ich froh, dass ich dich verlassen habe, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, du Spinner. Unheimlich froh.“ Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, fegte Ginny aus seinem Büro.

Glücklicherweise hatte Narcissa Ginny am Freitag zum Mittagessen eingeladen, sodass sich die Einladung nicht mit ihrer und Dracos Fahrt nach Brighton überschnitt. Sie ging trotz ihrer Unwilligkeit, Lucius Malfoy zu begegnen, aber sie steckte Hermines Beruhigungstrank in ihre Tasche und trank ihn, sobald sie das Tor zu Malfoy Manor passiert hatte. Der Albino-Pfau starrte sie an, ohne zu blinzeln, als sie an ihm vorüberging.

An der Tür wurde sie von dem gleichen winzigen Hauselfen empfangen wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch, aber dieses Mal wurde sie in den ersten Stock geführt, vorbei an Gemälden angesäuert wirkender Ahnen und berühmter Hexen und Zauberer. Das gesamte Herrenhaus wirkte still und leer, als würde nichts außer Ginny und dem Elfen darin leben oder sich bewegen.

„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte sie.

„Die Herrin und der Herr speisen in Herrins Zimmer“, sagte der Hauself mit piepsiger Stimme. „Der Herrin geht es gar nicht gut.“

Endlich erreichten sie eine hohe weiße Doppeltür, die mit Schnitzereien geschmückt war: Gewundene Weinreben und zarte Blätter, die beinahe echt wirkten, umrankten die Tür. Der Hauself klopfte an und von drinnen war eine tiefe Männerstimme zu vernehmen. Daraufhin öffnete der Elf die Tür und verbeugte sich, und nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal Mut zugesprochen hatte, betrat Ginny den Raum.

Keiner der beiden Malfoys erwartete sie am Eingang. Narcissa saß in einem mehrfach gepolsterten Sessel, ihre Beine unter mehreren Laken und Decken vergraben, und neben ihr saß Lucius in einem dazupassenden Sessel, ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Eine seiner blassen Hände war mit ihren verschlungen. Seine Augen, die Dracos so sehr ähnelten, waren hart und kalt, beinah trotzig, als er Ginny anstarrte. Das Zimmer selbst war ebenso herrlich wie alles andere im Herrenhaus und in einem dunklen und beruhigenden Violettton gehalten.

„Ah, Miss Weasley.“ Narcissas Ton war genauso beherrscht und höflich wie sonst auch, obwohl ihre Stimme inzwischen heiser und schwach war. „Wir sind höchst erfreut, dass Sie unserer Einladung zum Mittagessen heute Nachmittag gefolgt sind.“ 

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung“, sagte Ginny. Wenigstens wirkte der Beruhigungstrank.

Sie hatte noch nie ein solches Mittagessen erlebt. Als der Hauself mit Essen und Tabletts beladen kam und sie zu essen begannen, würdigte Lucius Ginny keines Blickes, während Narcissa tapfer versuchte, ein unbeschwertes und anhaltendes Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Ihre Unterhaltung war ausgesprochen bedeutungslos: das Wetter, die jüngsten Hochzeiten, Narcissas ehrenamtliche Arbeit für die Stiftung für Kriegswaisen. Ginny kam es vor, als wäre die Zeit in diesem Zimmer stehen geblieben, und sie fragte sich, ob Lucius Narcissas Briefe durchging, um sicherzugehen, dass bestimmte Informationen nicht zu ihr durchdrangen.

Sobald ihre Teller von weiteren Hauselfen abgedeckt worden waren, und Narcissas ungewöhnlich blasses Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe gewonnen hatte, kamen sie zum eigentlichen Grund des Besuchs. „Ich habe die Zeitung gelesen“, sagte Narcissa und legte ihre gefalteten Hände in ihren Schoß. „Man munkelt, dass Draco gefunden wurde.“

Ginnys Herz machte einen Satz. „Das stimmt“, sagte sie. „Ich weiß, wo er ist.“

Lucius schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf, bevor er sich seiner Frau zuwandte. Ginny sah, wie er ihre Hand drückte. Ein kleines Lächeln war auf Narcissas eingefallenes Gesicht getreten. „Das sind außerordentlich gute Neuigkeiten“, hauchte sie. „Ich war so besorgt, dass es wieder nur eines dieser abscheulichen Gerüchte ist, die diese Kimmkorn so gern verbreitet-“

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, wäre sie längst arbeitslos“, fuhr Lucius plötzlich dazwischen. „Was sie über Draco geschrieben hat-“

„Beruhige dich, Liebling“, besänftigte ihn Narcissa. „Dies ist ein Grund zum Feiern, nicht zur Verzweiflung. Was haben Sie genau erfahren, Miss Weasley?“

„Ich beobachte ihn schon länger-“

„Wie sieht er aus?“, drängte Narcissa und zum ersten Mal schlich sich ein besorgter Unterton in ihre Stimme.

Ginny hatte einen Kloß im Hals. „Wunderbar“, sagte sie leise. „Er ist gesund und man hat sich gut um ihn gekümmert.“

Lucius hob Narcissas Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie überschwänglich, als ein müdes Lachen von ihren Lippen perlte. „Hast du das gehört, Liebling?“, sagte sie zu ihm und ihre Augen glänzten feucht. „Unserem kleinen Jungen geht es gut. Er sieht wunderbar aus.“

„Das wussten wir doch“, murmelte Lucius. Ginny fühlte sich in diesem unheimlich intimen Augenblick wie ein Eindringling, und sie wand sich unbehaglich auf ihrem Platz.

„Wo haben Sie ihn gesehen? Wo ist er?“, fragte Narcissa, nachdem sie sich wieder zusammengenommen hatten.

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass er sich in London aufhält“, sagte Ginny, „da er dort am häufigsten gesichtet worden ist. Ich habe noch keinen Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen, da er selten allein ist, aber-“

„Nicht allein?“, sagte Lucius mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Wer ist bei ihm?“

Ginny zögerte. „Muggel“, flüsterte sie und zuckte angesichts von Lucius' und Narcissas angewiderten Blicken zusammen. „Na ja – ich bin mir eigentlich nicht sicher – ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass einer von beiden ein Zauberer ist, aber ich weiß einfach nicht-“

„Wann wird er wieder bei uns sein?“, unterbrach Narcissa sie. „Ich möchte ihn sehen. Wie bald können Sie ihn zu uns bringen?“

„Ich- ich weiß nicht“, sagte Ginny händeringend. „In einem Kriminalfall gibt es ein ellenlanges Verhandlungsprotokoll-“

„Sie werden ihn zu uns bringen, Miss Weasley“, sagte Narcissa mit einem Nicken. „Sobald Sie ihn haben, verhaftet haben, was auch immer Sie tun müssen, werden Sie ihn zu uns bringen und wir werden ihn sehen.“ Ihr Tonfall machte deutlich, was sie von den Beschuldigungen gegenüber Draco hielt. „Lucius wird dann mit Ihnen besprechen, was hinsichtlich Dracos Verteidigung zu tun ist, wir haben einen Familienanwalt, dessen Dienste wir in der Vergangenheit schon oft in Anspruch genommen haben.“

Ginny nickte. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um ihn so bald wie möglich zu schnappen.“

„Wie steht der Fall gegen ihn?“, wollte Lucius wissen. „Denken Sie, dass er verurteilt werden wird?“

Ginny öffnete den Mund, um ihnen eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben – ihnen zu sagen, dass Percy der Meinung war, dass Draco nach Askaban geschickt werden würde, ganz egal ob er etwas getan hatte oder nicht – aber dann traf ihr Blick zufällig den von Lucius. Er hob seine weißen Augenbrauen kaum merklich und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Geste erinnerte sie an Draco und sie schluckte ihre Worte hinunter. „So etwas ist nicht absehbar“, sagte sie. „Es wird wahrscheinlich alles recht überschaubar sein, Mrs. Malfoy. Überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten.“

Erst als Ginny sich von Narcissa verabschiedet hatte und Lucius anbot, sie zur Tür zu begleiten, verriet sie ihm die Wahrheit. „Zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre in Askaban“, sagte sie geradeheraus. „Die Öffentlichkeit wird ihn zum Sündenbock für die Familie machen und kein Erbarmen kennen.“

„Sie werden Narcissa nichts von alledem verraten“, sagte Lucius. „Sie soll mit nichts belastet werden, das sie zu sehr ermüden könnte.“

„Natürlich nicht“, stimmte Ginny zu.

Er öffnete selbst die Tür für sie, sodass sie einen Blick auf den weiten Rasen hatte, der sich bis zum Eingangstor erstreckte.

Ginny trat aus der Grabesstille des Herrenhauses hinaus in den Sonnenschein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	14. Erbe von nichts Bestimmtem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doppelkapitel.

**Kapitel 13 – Erbe von nichts Bestimmtem**

 **  
**

Der Samstag dämmerte sonnig und klar, typisches Wetter für einen Augusttag in London, und Ginnys Laune hob sich, als sie an Brighton dachte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge konnte sie schon das türkisfarbene Wasser des Ärmelkanals mit seinen üppig bewachsenen Ufern sehen, die kleinen, sonnenerwärmten Steine unter ihren Füßen spüren, die zähen Zuckerstangen schmecken, die Musik von der Strandpromenade und dem Karussell am Pier hören. Als sie Kinder gewesen waren, hatten ihre Eltern einmal mit ihnen einen Ausflug nach Brighton gemacht, aber Ginny war noch so klein gewesen, dass alle Erinnerungen, die sie an diesen Ort hatte, wie verschwommene, warme Halbträume waren, die nicht unbedingt der Wirklichkeit entsprachen.

Als er ihr die Tür öffnete, begrüßte Draco sie mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. „Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, was heute anbelangt“, verkündete er und bat sie herein, bis er mit seinem Frühstück in der Küche fertig war. „Heute wird ein guter Tag.“

Nur wenige Augenblicke seiner Gegenwart, und sie war schon wieder vollkommen gefangen von ihm. „Ich glaube, ich habe es noch nie erlebt, dass du einen schlechten Tag hattest“, sagte sie.

Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er betrachtete nachdenklich die Blutwurst auf seinem Teller. „Das liegt daran, dass der letzte schon ein bisschen zurückliegt“, sagte er. „Ich hab nicht mehr so oft welche.“

Ginny, die keine Ahnung hatte, was diesen neuen, unbekümmerten Draco Malfoy deprimieren könnte, schwieg.

Sie packten das Auto mit kleinen Zwischenmahlzeiten für unterwegs und allem, was sie für die Übernachtung brauchten. Ginny war besonders gespannt auf Dracos Reaktion, wenn er sie in dem geblümten Bikini sah, den sie vor ein paar Tagen gekauft hatte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich von Simon, der noch im Bett lag, und machten sich auf den Weg. Anfangs steuerten sie frustrierend langsam durch Londons überfüllte Straßen.

Während sie im stockenden Verkehr durch die Stadt schlichen, unterhielten sie sich über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam, so wie sonst auch. Irgendwie kamen sie, als sie durch Wandsworth fuhren, auf ehemalige Partner zu sprechen. Ginny fand den Gedanken, dass Draco freiwillig Muggelmädchen anfasste, höchst unterhaltsam, war jedoch ziemlich beunruhigt angesichts der Welle von Eifersucht, die sie bei der Erwähnung jedes einzelnen durchlief. Wie sie erwartet hatte, gab es jedoch keinen Hinweis darauf, dass Draco Michael Corners und Dean Thomas' Namen bekannt vorkamen.

„Meine letzte Freundin, Jane, war total durchgeknallt“, sagte Draco unverblümt und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich mich überhaupt mit ihr eingelassen habe, aber es hat immerhin zwei Monate lang gehalten.“

„Warum war sie durchgeknallt?“

Draco lachte vor sich hin. „Sie hat gedacht, sie könnte mich ändern. Also, ich habe ja nichts dagegen, Kompromisse einzugehen, um eine stabile Beziehung aufzubauen, aber ich bin gerne ich, verdammt noch mal. Wenn ich manchmal vergesse, die Klobrille runterzuklappen, oder lieber James Bond- als Hugh Grant-Filme gucke, dann heißt es halt mal Augen zu und durch, tut mir leid.“

Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe, von ihrem letzten Freund zu erzählen. Sie entschied sich kühnerweise dafür, sich an die Wahrheit zu halten. „Ich war fast sieben Jahre lang mit meinem letzten Freund zusammen“, sagte Ginny. „Er hat mir drei Anträge gemacht.“

Dracos Hand rutschte kurz vom Lenkrad und er starrte sie gerade so lange an, wie es beim Fahren möglich war. „Meinst du das ernst oder verarschst du mich grade?“

„Ich mein's ernst.“

„Oh mein Gott. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du mindestens einmal nein gesagt hast?“

„Der erste Antrag kam, als wir schon ein paar Jahre zusammen waren“, sagte Ginny und lehnte sich zurück. Sie liebte es, Draco beim Fahren zuzusehen, wie die Muskeln in seinen Unterarmen sich bewegten, wenn er schaltete, und die entspannte Haltung, in der er am Steuer saß. „Ich war grade mal zwanzig, und viel zu jung, um übers Heiraten oder eine Familie nachzudenken. Also hab ich ihm gesagt, dass er es sich merken und in ein paar Jahren noch mal fragen soll.“

„Was er dann auch getan hat.“

„Na ja – hat er, aber – äh, wir haben-“

„Ah.“ Draco schenkte ihr ein freches Lächeln. „Merk dir das für die Zukunft: Alles, was ein Kerl beim Sex sagt, ist weder amtlich noch ernst gemeint, besonders wenn es sich um das Wort mit L oder einen Heiratsantrag handelt.“

„Ich werd dran denken“, sagte Ginny trocken. „Na ja, jedenfalls hab ich so getan, als hätte ich es nicht gehört, und er hat es nicht mehr erwähnt. Der letzte Antrag war letztes Jahr. Ich habe nein gesagt und dann habe ich Schluss gemacht.“

Draco ließ ein leises Pfeifen hören. „Ich würde ja sagen, dass das hart war, aber wenn du ihn nicht verlassen hättest, dann hätten wir uns nie kennen gelernt“, sagte er. „Also... er wollte was Festes und du nicht?“

„Nein, ich-“ Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie schien es wie Ironie des Schicksals, dass es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, Harrys ehemaliger Erzfeind, war, der sie dazu brachte, über ihre Beziehung mit ihm nachzudenken. „Für mich war die Beziehung mit ihm einfach nur eine Bequemlichkeit – wir waren an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem keiner sich noch wirklich um den anderen bemüht hat, und das wollte ich nicht. Ich möchte schon irgendwann heiraten und Kinder kriegen und alles – aber nicht mit ihm.“

„Verständlich“, sagte Draco. Als er nach einer kurzen Pause weitersprach, klang er ein wenig verlegen. „Ich will eine richtige Großfamilie. Vier oder fünf Kinder, glaube ich. Ich liebe Kinder.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund machte das Ginny unheimlich traurig. „Ja, ich auch“, sagte sie leise.

Er wühlte kurz in seinem Handschuhfach, bis er eine von diesen Audings-CDs fand und sie in den Player auf dem Amaturenbrett schob. Aus den Lautsprechern erklang eine eindringliche Melodie. „Magst du die Smiths?“, fragte Draco.

„Was?“

„Die Band, die Smiths“, sagte er und lächelte angesichts ihres verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks. „Ich liebe sie. Ich höre diesen ganzen Kram: The Clash, Wire, die Pistols...“ Seine Stimme verlor sich und Ginny hörte sich das Lied an, das er angestellt hatte, vollkommen bezaubert von der klagenden Stimme des Sängers.

„ _I am the son and heir_ “, sang Draco leise mit, „ _of nothing in particular._ “* 

Ginny fröstelte und vergrub sich in ihrer Jacke. 

Sie brauchten ein bisschen mehr als zwei Stunden bis Brighton: eine Stunde, bis sie aus London raus waren, die andere für die Autobahn, die sie in rasender Geschwindigkeit befuhren, während Ginny Draco immer und immer wieder fragte, ob sie auch nicht zu schnell waren. „Ich fahre gern schnell“, sagte er und lachte. „Das ist fast so gut wie Fliegen.“ 

„Du bist total verrückt!“ 

„Ja, verrückt nach dir“, gab er zurück und nahm den Blick von der Straße, um sie zu küssen. 

Seine überschwängliche Freude begleitete sie bis nach Brighton, zu einem mit Ziegeln gedeckten Häuschen am Rande der Stadt, das von einem wunderschönen Garten und einer niedrigen , abbröckelnden Mauer umgeben war. Draco stellte das Auto in der Auffahrt genau vor der freistehenden Garage ab und Ginny entdeckte eine Frau mittleren Alters mit grau melierten Haaren, die hinter dem Haus knallgelben Löwenzahn jätete. Als sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen, richtete sie sich auf und kam auf sie zu. 

„Ben, Schatz!“, rief sie mit einem breitem Lächeln. Sie zog ihre Gartenhandschuhe aus und umarmte ihn fest, und Draco drückte sie genauso herzlich zurück. „Schön, dass du heil angekommen bist.“ 

„Wunderbar, dich zu sehen, Lucy“, sagte er. Er ließ sie los und sie hielt Ginny eine Hand hin, die sie gleich ergriff. „Gin, das ist Lucy Walcott, die Tante von meinem Mitbewohner John. Lucy, das ist Ginny Beesley.“ 

„Ah, die viel gerühmte Ginny!“, sagte Mrs. Walcott und schüttelte ihr die Hand. „Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört, Liebes. Ben spricht von nichts anderem mehr. Du bist genauso hübsch, wie er behauptet hat.“ 

„Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen“, antwortete Ginny und errötete. 

Draco holte ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum, während Mrs. Walcott Ginny ins Haus brachte. „Du hättest Ben hören sollen, als er dich grade mal einen Tag kannte“, sagte Mrs. Walcott. „Am Freitag hat er uns angerufen – mein Mann war noch nicht mal joggen gewesen – und hat gesagt, 'Ich habe grade das tollste Mädchen überhaupt kennen gelernt, Lucy', und ich hab zu ihm gesagt, 'Benjamin, ich hab dich wirklich lieb, aber sie ist besser die auferstandene Jungfrau Maria höchstpersönlich, wenn du  ihretwegen um diese unchristliche Zeit anrufst'.“ 

Ginny gluckste und zog den Kopf ein wenig ein. „Nein, ich bin nur Ginny“, sagte sie. 

„Na gut, Nur Ginny“, gab Mrs. Walcott mit freundlichem Lächeln zurück. „Wir freuen uns sehr, dich dieses Wochenende hier zu haben.“ 

Als ihre Taschen oben verstaut waren – Ginny fragte sich kurz, wie viele Betten es gab – gingen sie mit Mrs. Walcott in ein holzvertäfeltes Arbeitszimmer im hinteren Teil des Hauses, dessen Wände mit Büchern bedeckt waren. Dort saß ein weißhaariger Mann hinter einem Schreibtisch am Computer. „Peter, der Besuch ist da“, sagte Mrs. Walcott. 

Der ältere Mann sah sofort auf. „Na so was, Ben, mein Junge!“ Er stand auf und Draco umarmte ihn genauso liebevoll wie Mrs. Walcott zuvor. „Schön, dich zu sehen. Das ist also Ginny?“ 

Sie wurden einander vorgestellt und Mr.  Walcott hieß Ginny genau wie seine Frau willkommen. „Und wie geht’s unserem Neffen Johnny?“, fragte er. „Hüpft er immer noch von Frau zu Frau und von Job zu Job?“ 

„Er arbeitet in einem Bioladen“, erzählte Draco. Sie waren in ein sonniges Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatten es sich auf den im Raum verteilten Sofas und Sesseln gemütlich gemacht. Draco hatte seinen Arm um Ginnys Schultern gelegt. „Es scheint ihm da zu gefallen. Und er ist schon seit ein paar Monaten mit Mac zusammen, also schläft er sich momentan nicht gerade durch die Betten.“ 

„Und du anscheinend auch nicht!“, sagte Mrs. Walcott. Dracos Ohren und Wangen färbten sich rot. „Erzählst du uns ein bisschen was von dir, Ginny?“ 

Sie erzählte ihnen das, was sie auch Draco im letzten Monat erzählt hatte: eine aufpolierte Version ihres Lebens, in der einige nicht ganz unbedeutende Details fehlten. Ihr Vater arbeitete für die Regierung und Bills Job als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts wurde zu einer beratenden Stelle in einer Wach- und Sicherheitsfirma. Charlie wurde zu einem Zoologen, Percy zu einem Auslandsdiplomaten, George zu einem Unternehmer und Ron zu einem Polizisten. Hermine war Anwältin, Fred war bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Sie war in Schottland auf ein unbekanntes Internat gegangen. Die Walcotts quittierten alles, was sie sagte, mit einem Lächeln und einem Nicken, und je länger sie redete, desto einfacher wurde es. Sie schienen sehr nette, verständnisvolle Menschen zu sein und sie sagte sich, dass Draco, falls er tatsächlich an Amnesie litt, Glück gehabt hatte, Leute gefunden zu haben, die ihn aufrichtig zu lieben schienen. 

„Aber Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie John Palmers Tante und Onkel sind“, sagte Ginny, als sie fertig war. „Woher kennen Sie Ben so gut?“ 

Es entstand eine kurze Pause. Mr. und Mrs. Walcotts Blicke trafen sich und dann sahen sie zu Draco, der entschieden nickte. „Deshalb habe ich Gin hergebracht“, sagte er zu ihnen. „Ich will es ihr sagen. Alles.“ 

„Gut, wenn du das wirklich willst, Ben, Liebling“, sagte Mrs. Walcott sehr ernsthaft. „Ich werde uns eine Erfrischung holen, fühlt euch wie zuhause.“ Sie stand auf und eilte in Richtung Küche. 

„Dann bin ich wohl derjenige, der den Anfang dieser besonderen Geschichte erzählt.“ Mr. Walcott setzte sich ein wenig bequemer hin. Ginny spürte, dass Dracos Körper neben ihr auf dem Sofa sich merklich versteift hatte, und sein Kiefer war angespannt. Er schien sich auf etwas Schwieriges vorzubereiten. 

„Was bekomme ich denn erzählt?“, fragte Ginny. 

„Du hast wahrscheinlich – während der letzten Wochen – gemerkt, dass es ein paar Dinge gibt, über die ich nicht spreche“, sagte Draco zögerlich. Er nahm seinen Arm von ihren Schultern und legte die Hände in den Schoß. „Meine Familie – Eltern – meine Grundschulzeit – eigentlich alles, das vor mehr als acht Jahren passiert ist.“ 

Jetzt war es so weit. Sie würde endlich Dracos Geheimnis erfahren. 

„Vor acht Jahren“, begann Mr. Walcott leise, „habe ich als klinischer Psychologe bei einem Krankenhaus in London gearbeitet. Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es gestern gewesen – ich war mitten in einer Sitzung mit einem anderen Patienten, als ich wegen etwas Dringendem angepiept wurde. Ein Stockwerk unter mir gab es einigen Aufruhr, ein Junge, der schrie und sich gegen das Personal wehrte. Sie wollten, dass ich ihn beruhige und dafür sorge, dass er mit dem Personal zusammenarbeitet, damit er behandelt werden kann. Er war furchtbar dehydriert, unterernährt und hatte einige eiternde Wunden, die sofort versorgt werden mussten, bevor sie sich noch weiter entzünden konnten.“ 

Ginny schluckte schwer. Sie konnte sich schon denken, wie diese Geschichte ausgehen würde. 

„Ich habe natürlich sofort geholfen, aber ich habe gefragt, wo die Eltern des Jungen sind und warum sie nicht zur Unterstützung da sind“, fuhr Dr. Walcott mit belegter Stimme fort. „Ich wurde informiert, dass eine Krankenschwester aus der Notaufnahme ihn entdeckt hatte, wie er vorm Gebäude herumgelaufen war, barfuß und nur mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet, obwohl es schon fast Dezember war.“ Neben ihr durchlief Draco ein Schauer und Ginny griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir haben den Jungen stabilisiert, die schlimmsten Wunden versorgt und ihn gefüttert, und ich bin später wiedergekommen, um ein bisschen was über ihn zu erfahren. Kurz nach meiner Ankunft brach er in Tränen aus und behauptete, dass er nichts wusste: wo er war, das Jahr, das Datum, sein Name, seine Adresse. Er hatte nicht die geringste deklatorische oder autobiographische Erinnerung. Es war einer der schlimmsten Fälle von retrograder Amnesie, die ich je gesehen hatte. 

Das war zumindest meine anfängliche Diagnose“, sagte Dr. Walcott und zupfte an den Falten, die seine Hose am Knie schlug. „Es war eine naheliegende Vermutung, da er so übel zugerichtet war. Aber wir haben ihn auf eine vorhergehende Gehirnerschütterung und Drogenmissbrauch getestet, die häufigsten Gründe für retrograde Amnesie – und haben nichts gefunden. Es gab keine äußerlich sichtbaren Gründe dafür, dass er sich an nichts erinnern konnte und einer der behandelnden Ärzte – der zugegebenermaßen nicht viel von Kindern hielt – sprach von Simulation.“ Auf Ginnys ausdruckslosen Blick hin erklärte Dr. Walcott: „Simulation bedeutet, dass ein Patient nur vorgibt, sich an nichts zu erinnern, oder Symptome anderer gravierender psychischer Krankheiten vortäuscht. Wir haben versucht, mit dieser Annahme zu arbeiten, und haben ihm einige Zeitungsartikel gezeigt und ihn verschiedene Namen und Ortsnamen hören lassen, alles in der Hoffnung, dass er Anzeichen von Wiedererkennung zeigen würde. Nichts.“ 

Sie sah Draco an, der starr geradeaus blickte, dann wieder Dr. Walcott. „Also – wenn es keine Amnesie war – was hat dann nicht mit ihm gestimmt?“ 

„Ginny“, sagte Dr. Walcott und warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu. „Hast du schon mal etwas von einer dissoziativen Fugue gehört?“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Ich bin Sohn und Erbe von nichts Bestimmtem._
> 
> Infos zum Übersetzprozess von _Dreitausend Tage Unschuld_ gibt es auf meinem [Blog](http://blog.branquignole.de). Updates einmal wöchentlich.


	15. Das mutterlose Kind

